Oscuro Deseo
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Vio el color del amaranto en su boca, y los destellos color rojizo que se apoderó de sus ojos, dos hombres la perseguían, el grito de su propia voz en medio de esa nada, cayó su sangre al suelo, ¿pero qué era aquello que fluía en el aire?; -es el miedo-
1. La tragedia escarlata

_**Oscuro Deseo**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino al grupo mangaka de Clamp

_**Parejas:**_

Sakura/Syaoran, Eriol/Tomoyo, Yukito/Touya y Naoko/Terada

_**Notas:**_

Escritura de Oscurita Xu Xu, trama del libro "el deseo oscuro" de Christine Fehhan, esta historia no me pertenece, su trama es exclusiva de su autora, sin embargo como no me gustan las adaptaciones "plagio" lo he transcrito yo, por que quería verla en el mundo de ccs, por diversión propia; otra cosa, este fick no esta basado ciento por ciento en el libro, a pesar del hecho de que mantuve la mayoría de las escenas agregué muchas que hubiese querido que ocurrieran en él, no sé si eso se considera un atentado a la propiedad intelectual de su autora, por lo que si estoy incumpliendo alguna regla espero me lo hagan saber.

Si te gusto la historia te pido de favor leas la novela de Christine Fehhan "El deseo Oscuro", y el "el oro oscuro", de donde me he basado para crear y unir los hechos.

**Edición re-editada: 31/octubre/2008**

Espero les guste la nueva versión.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

"**La tragedia escarlata**_**"**_

**-Región de los Cárpatos-**

_-Eres un monstruo, ¿sabías?- _si, esas palabras ya se las sabía de memoria, y no era que le doliesen a decir verdad, es más, las veces que podía recordarlas le gustaban por que lo mantenían atado a la realidad y no en un mundo imaginario lleno de lúgubres pesadillas. Pesadillas que quizás podrían volverlo loco de ira, si quisiese dejarse llevar por ellas. Pero le dolía que sus manos estuviesen atadas a unos grilletes, le dolía que su cuerpo estuviese prisionero en una lúgubre e inmunda pared bajo cientos de metros bajo tierra. Y era estúpido pensar en recuerdos pasados, en imágenes que le trajesen alegría o que le sacaran alguna sonrisa.

_-¿Qué pasa Syaoran?-_

No quería volver a soñar, por que cuando se dejaba llevar por los sueños, cuando sus ojos de tono dorado amenazaban con tener un brillo de pasión por algo, caía en la cuenta de que todo era una falsa ilusión creada por su desquiciada y enferma mente de adolescente.

Y otra vez el dolor y la agonía parecían carcomerle, arrancarle la poca esperanza que aún yacía dentro de su pecho al que habían lastimado noche tras noche.

_-Eres una belleza, jamás en mi vida había visto a un vampiro-_

Vampiro, esa vacía palabra ya le estaba hartando, ¡él no era un vampiro!, un hijo de la noche que se alimentaba de sangre suculenta y caliente era una aberración comparada a lo que él era. Eso era un insulto a su raza, una raza que desde hace más de dos siglos se alimentaba de ellos para proteger a los humanos.

Proteger...

_-No saldrás, no comerás, no harás nada que yo no te diga-_

Abrió los ojos, dos cuencas doradas que se iluminaron por un haz de luna penetrando en la fría pared de ladrillo, gotas de lluvia cayeron por los cimientos, bañándole la frente caliente y llena de mugre mientras su lengua pasaba por sus finos labios.

Y el aroma adentro comenzaba a marearle, encerrado, privado de la maravillosa y brillante luna plateada.

_-Recuerda, nunca lastimar a un humano, no sabes cuando podrías necesitar de ellos Syaoran-_

Pero le dolía que la raza a la que siempre había protegido le hubiese atado como a un animal, haciéndole experimentos cada noche para ver si podían encontrar algo que les sirviese para entender el por que existían seres como él. No había lógica que lo explicase; ¡no se necesitaba de ella!, simplemente era un joven de veinte y dos años, que vivía la vida como cualquier chico en aquella aburrida ciudad. Pero lo habían encerrado por tener aquellos ojos, por que su piel se quemaba con la luz del sol, por tener una adicción extraña y mordida por la sangre, y no era de sádico, no era que fuera extraño en su caso; no era que el quisiese matar por matar, pero era más fuerte que él, algo mucho más potente que lo dominaba a tal grado de cegarle la razón. ¡Era un Cárpato maldita sea!, y a pesar de que sabía que no debía lastimarlos, que no tenía, algo lo obligaba y le gustaba experimentarlo, pero cada vez que lo hacia su corazón dolía como un maldito balazo en la nuca.

El simplemente hacía cosas que nadie mas hacía, por que estaba en su naturaleza y no se necesitaba de estupideces científicas para entenderlas.

Sentía más pasión que los humanos...

Sentía incluso más dolor que ellos...

_-Eres especial, y tu misión en la vida es encontrarla a ella, no lo olvides-_

_Ella..._

Que fácil se había escuchado en aquel entonces...

Su vida yacía en una sola misión, encontrar a la persona que lo acompañaría durante el resto de su vida, pero aquello se había vuelto sólo una sombra en su corazón, por que ya no había razones para buscarle...

¿Como darle el corazón a alguien cuando sientes que ya no te quedan sentimientos dentro de él?...

¿Cuando sabes que no volverás a escuchar la risa de las otras personas o contemplar la luz de la luna?...

Para cuando se dio cuenta, un chorro de sangre comenzó a caer de sus muñecas, rodeándole como el mar inagotable de lágrimas que había estado derramando desde que fue encerrado, sufría, y padecía en su carne el infierno que jamás deseo a nadie en su vida.

_Pero ya no más..._

Ahora quería vengarse, matar a todo aquel que se le opusiera en frente, y no sabía por que exactamente, ya que no podía recordar el "que" había hecho para merecer aquel encierro, y estaba cansado de divagar en su mente enloquecida que alguna vez alguien vendría a sacarle de ese lugar.

Esos cuentos baratos de compañerismo al fin y al cabo no existían, sólo se les contaba a los niños para que pudiesen dormir por la noche.

_-Eres un monstruo-_

Las palabras volvieron...

Muy al fondo, algo, en su dolido corazón le dijo que jamás pasarían, que recordaría las palabras diariamente hasta que se volviera completamente loco. Estaba seguro que no podría resistir más, creía escuchar constantemente las sarcásticas risas de sus captores, y el olor de sus alientos nauseabundos estaban marcados en cuerpo constantemente, por lo que estuvo seguro que jamás sería capaz de olvidarles.

Gotitas de sangre caliente se mezclaron con su sudor, bajando por su frente hasta la marcada musculatura de su cuello, ahora, el cabello castaño lo traía largo, inmundo por el moho de las paredes de la habitación. Bajó la mirada, y vislumbró como unas insolentes cadenas de plata mantenían sus muñecas prisioneras a la pared, ilógico, irónico, no sabía que pensar, por que eran lo suficientemente rígidas para mantenerle atado bajo la tierra; en ese armario de hierro en el que había trascurridos siete años de su vida recordando una y otra vez las mismas palabras desde que recupero en parte la conciencia.

Pero en el fondo deseaba morir, deshacerse de esos sentimientos que lo volvían más humano que un lujurioso vampiro.

_-Recuerda que eres un cárpato-_

Un cárpato, un ser de mucha fuerza y voluntad indomable que era capaz de amar con tal intensidad de dar la vida por esa persona. Y ahora que le necesitaba, que anhelaba encontrarla, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sed de venganza que le estaba carcomiendo.

Por que le odiaba, ¡odiaba a esa criatura a la que él estaba destinado a amar!

Por que ella no venía a ayudarle, curarle, amarle, por ella no escuchaba sus súplicas constantes noche tras noche mientras aquellas agujas invadían su cuerpo.

_-Ayúdame_- una y otra vez le decía que viniera y ella parecía hacer caso omiso a sus suplicas, y si ese era amor, entonces el prefería no sentir, dejarse llevar por el odio que día a día consumía la pasión por ella.

_-Syaoran-_

Los flashes que lograba unir en su mente eran extraños, morbosos, pero...una imagen en particular rondaba en su cerebro, como una película que se repite una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de detenerla, el rostro de muchas personas cerca suyo y el grito desgarrador de una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos de tono violáceo.

¿Y ella quien era?...

¿Por qué la recordaba?...

Si lo hacia era por que había sido importante para él ¿verdad?, ¿y si así había sido, por que no venia a ayudarle?

_-Syaoran-_

_Pero ella en su imagen lloraba..._

¿Por que lloraba?, ¿por que esos ojos le miraban con tal intensidad que provocaban que su corazón se acongojara con sólo contemplarle o recordarle?

-_Perdóname, yo..._- y la voz...era tan suave, hermosa y embriagante, y le dolía escucharla, manos de ella acariciando su cabellera, labios pequeños y carnosos moviéndose al compás de su respiración.

Derramaba sobre su rostro pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas, frías, con un sin numero de emociones que él no sabía describir; la misma sensación le bajo por las mejillas, el contacto imaginario de esas saladas gotas en sus pómulos, y a pesar de que sabía que no estaban, que no había nadie llorando sobre sus cuencas y que no era real, las sentía cada vez que recordaba esa fugas imagen. Luego, los labios de ella besándole la comisura de la boca, pero sin llegar a completar un beso de pasión o de una amada, porque en el fondo, algo le decía que ella no era su amor, que ella no era la mujer que él estaba buscando, y si así era, ¿por que le dolía al grado de no querer despertar jamás?

-_Noelle_- escuchó el eco de su propia voz, y sus manos moviéndose sobre ella.

Entonces, ella se levantó, y contempló como una cadena le aprisionó las muñecas, y lo llevó hasta el suelo, enseguida, espasmos acelerados y continuados se apoderaron de su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar de dolor dentro del frío calabozo. Saboreó la sangre que caía de su cuello, ese líquido lleno de vida le hizo templar cada vello púdico de su torso desnudo y lastimado.

_-Es lo mejor Syaoran_- otra vez la imagen, pero esta vez no supo de donde vino aquella voz, por que no recordaba los otros rostros, eran sombras indescriptibles que se alzaban bajo el claro luz de luna cegados por las tinieblas de su mente.

-¡Quien!- una y otra vez había hecho la misma pregunta, una y otra vez había gritado sin obtener respuesta, otro flash, y estuvo seguro que no podría reaccionar a tiempo para diferenciar el sueño de lo real. Brazos de alguien comenzando a torturarle, apretando su cuello con tal potencia de romperle las cuerdas vocales, sintió como se le partieron, y que no era capaz de articular una sola palabra, y dolía, ardía como el mismísimo infierno. Y pudo haber terminado allí, pero no, ¡el fuego de una hoguera quemando su cuerpo!, pasando por sus brazos y torso desnudo agonizante, latigazos siendo propicio nados en su espalda.

Y ella le miraba, con sus dos amatistas brillando bajo la intensidad de la noche, mordiéndose los labios carnosos como si aquello no fuera su propia decisión, entonces, cegado por la rabia se había arrojado en su contra, y alguien le había impedido el paso.

-_Tranquilo, te prometo..._-y justo, cuando quería escucharle, cuando quería terminar el recuerdo volvía a la realidad producto del cansancio. Ojos vacíos e inexpresivos mirando la pared de la celda, impregnada por el aroma nauseabundo de su sangre.

Y sólo ella estaba dentro de su mente, y el sentimiento de desosiego que le producía el tener que verla noche tras noche, por que no amanecía en donde él estaba lo carcomía. Entonces, otra vez, sin previo aviso volvió a visualizar los labios de ella besarle, y luego acercándose a su oído pronunció un nombre desconocido, en un susurro audible solamente para él.

-_Sakura_- ese nombre… fue lo último que escuchó antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**-Hospital de Inglaterra-**

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, antes de bajar la mirada hasta la pequeña paciente que tenía consigo en la habitación, manos sudadas y temblorosas acariciando la comisura de la cabellera, ojos verdes contemplando el pequeño cuerpo que yacía inconciente sobre la camilla bajo una manta blanca recién lavada. Miró a la niña, brazos heridos, lastimados y cuello fracturado; piernas moreteadas, cabello rubio cayéndole por sobre la visual. Le dolió, pero era una constante, un ir y venir en su trabajo de cirujana. Un movimiento de sus pestañas negras le indicó que aún yacía con algo de conciencia y que quizás debería de sedarle un poco más.

-Pobrecita-exclamó, de inmediato colocó una mano en la muñeca de la niña para medirle el pulso y para su tranquilidad este no había bajado.

Llevo su visual por la sala, alumbrada por una luz blanquecina a la mitad de la noche, deslizó una aguja en la piel de ella y cuando la respiración se amaino, y los latidos parecieron relajarse, continuó su labor dentro de la sala. La mesita de operaciones yacía a un lado, tijeras, agujas, bisturí y una jarra repleta de sangre. Sonrió, autómata, sin saber exactamente por que lo hacía, quizás sería por la pasión que le inspiraba su trabajo de salvar vidas, o quizás por que no conocía nada más que le llenara al punto de querer enloquecer.

Sintió como se le resecaron los labios, y poco a poco una parte de su visual empezó a fallar, ojos verdes perdiéndose en la figura de la jarra, y su lengua se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. ¡Pues bien!, si tenía que realizar constantemente el mismo ajetreo debería de aceptarlo y ya. Se giró, y con una mano tomó un vaso al lado de la mesita gris plata, y le lleno con un líquido rojizo para apaciguar el dolor que su cabeza estaba martilleando. Si fuera otra mujer creería que no era más que una adicta a una nueva droga, o quizás una enferma, pero en su caso, no. Y estaba harta de tener que beber constantemente sangre cada noche, de tener que saborear aquel líquido carmín que parecía hipnotizarla, hechizarla al grado de no querer saber nada más que lo que experimentaba cuando bebía de aquello. Y se decía que era normal, inventando cualquier barata escusa, por más descabellada que fuera de que cualquier otra persona seguro estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella.

_Vaya mentira._

Levantó la mirada del suelo, y cuando experimento como sus mejillas ardían producto del calor se digno a seguir con su trabajo. De inmediato, sus manos comenzaron a abrir una herida profunda en la piel de la niña, clavó el bisturí en la horquilla esternal, debajo de ella seguro se alzarían las cuerdas vocales bajo una capa extensa de músculos cubiertos de sangre. Y ella quedo mirando el líquido, oliendo el aroma mientras veía como se deslizaba por el cuello de la pequeña. Giró su rostro, apretando los ojos con una intensidad que creyó no tener, entonces, guiada por un deseo extraño percibió un movimiento de labios ajenos, y una voz suave hablándole a alguien fuera de la habitación.

-Es Meiling- se dijo, no era más que la enfermera de turno, y ella bien sabía que podía confiarle hasta su vida, por que no había nadie mejor que aquella morena para tranquilizar a los padres de la muchacha; ella jamás podría lidiar con eso, por que cuando le miraban, cuando intentaban hacerle una pregunta sus ojos verdes tomaban un tono tan extraño que hasta a ella atemorizaba, y no lo sabía explicar con exactitud.

_Sentía odio cuando le miraban otras personas…_

_-No tienen de que preocuparse_-le escuchó decir a Meiling, seguro estaría sonriéndoles con falsa modestia, alardeando de lo buena que era en su trabajo a la hora de operar.

_-¡Pero si Eli estaba terrible!, por favor…dígannos la verdad_-

_-La doctora Kinomoto, es conocida por hacer milagros, créanme esta en las mejores manos, creemos que obliga a sobrevivir a sus pacientes-_

Vaya mentira, se dijo la doctora, jugando ahora con una de las hebras del cabello de la joven

_Ella no obligaba a sobrevivir a sus pacientes…_

_Ella no realizaba milagros…_

Pero si la gente creía aquello era por que algo tenían de cierta esas palabras, no que ella lo creyera por que no era normal. Y sólo Meiling era la única a la que le permitía presenciar como operaba. Algo, en su mente, le dijo que debía agradecerlo, pero lo odiaba, odiaba ser como era, odiaba no poder estar mucho tiempo bajo la luz del sol, que constantes pesadillas se adueñasen de ella como si fuera una muñeca a la que utilizaban para experimentos. Y ella sabía que nada era real, por que no lo había vivido nunca.

-Hay mucha gente afuera esperando por ti, ¿vas a rendirte ahora linda?- si, había una constante que divagaba en su cabeza, y es que quizás debía de aceptar que era especial.

-_Señores, vengan, vamos a tomar un poco de aire_- Nada podía distraerle en esos momentos tan tensos, ni mucho menos la voz de Meiling haciéndole promesas a sus padres de que salvaría a su hija.

Simplemente no iba a perderle por que nunca se daba esa opción, era si de simple. Quizás por el hecho de que ella no podía vivir como las demás personas, o por que nunca sentía esas ganas de vivir por alguien. Mas, siempre soñaba que había alguien buscándole, que alguien la amaba con la intensidad de ser capaz de destruir y hacer temblar la tierra por ella, aunque bien sabía que eras absurdos sueños de niña tonta. Pues bien, si no lograba salvar a la pequeña aya ella, después de todo a ella se la había ocurrido dárselas de sensual en una motocicleta en una calle llena de transeúntes y si la habían volcado era por su estúpida negligencia.

-Ni tú te crees eso Sakura-

Deslizó sus ojos verdes por el cuerpo, moreteado y mal tratado y algo dentro de su corazón comenzó a dolerle, intentó aislarse de todos los ruidos, del ambiente tan pesado que le rodeaba, de los llantos incontrolables de la madre por ver a su hija. Poco a poco fue agachando su cabeza hasta llegar a rozar la tersa piel de la niña, miró, con delicadeza la comisura de sus labios carnosos y dejó que un suspiro brotara de su boca.

-¿Por que la gente linda pasa por estas cosas?-

Aquí yacía la eficacia de su trabajo como cirujana, desde pequeña siempre tuvo una habilidad que le hacia distinta de otros niños, la cual jamás se había dedicado a preguntar si era normal o no. Y luego del seminario de medicina había aprendido que las personas se aislaban dentro de un lóbulo de su cerebro, por que no querían despertar.

_Por miedo…_

Miedo a darse cuanta que quizás no serían las mismas personas…

Miedo a lo que pensara la sociedad, pues en ello radicaba la naturaleza del ser humano.

_El hombre rechaza aquello que le es diferente a él…_

Y dolía, sentirse sola, vacía, excluida, entonces, bien podía ayudarle a volver. Por que podía comunicarse a través de la mente con sus pacientes y la mayoría de las veces debía traspasar el subconsciente, incluso hasta superar a la muerte en la que ellos se habían arrojado por propia voluntad.

-¿Puedes oírme?, estoy aquí contigo, afuera hay gente que quiere verte- pensó, cuales serían las palabras apropiadas que le gustaría a ella que le dijesen, claro, si es que hubiese alguien preocupado por ella, si es que alguien le estuviese esperando para la hora de cenar.

_Por que bien sabía que no había nadie… y dolía._

De un minuto para el otro, ingresó Meiling al quirófano, y cuando la vio con la mirada perdida, y unos ojos verdes brillando con un hilo de luz plata no se sorprendió, encendió la luz del fondo de la sala, y llevó una aguja con suero, y otra con fármacos hasta la doctora; era el turno de la operación en conjunto, mientras Sakura Kinomoto mantenía sus pensamientos en balance con la mente de la niña, Meiling Xiao comenzaba a cerrar las heridas de su pecho, acto seguido las manos de Sakura comenzaron a hacer presión en los músculos que aún quedaban expuestos, y cubiertas de sangre se las llevó a la boca, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera a la morena.

-Aún no me acostumbro Kinomoto-

-Disculpa, a veces olvido que estas viéndome-

-Descuida-

Las gotas de sudor de su frente se mezclaron con la sangre de sus manos, estaba contra al tiempo, y su cuerpo le exigía descanso. No había dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas de operación y comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de tal descuido, como una niña que no sabía como debía de cuidarse. Vaya bobería.

-¿Se siente bien beber de eso?-

-Ni se te ocurra Mei, no es muy saludable para tí, podrías caer enferma por semanas-

-A veces me gustaría sentir eso que tú sientes-

-Mejor concentrémonos en esto, dame esa aguja-

-¿La del suero?-

-Si la de…-no pudo continuar hablándole, no pudo siquiera mover un sólo músculos de su cuerpo, algo, dentro, ¡algo le estaba quemando y no sabía que era!, oh dios, ¡y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle con tal potencia que creyó que se la estaban partiendo!, fragmentos de imágenes saltadas donde veía unos ojos amatistas cristalizándose, y no sabía que tenía que ver con ella, pero sus ojos…

Sus ojos estaba tristes y la miraban con una intensidad incapaz de mentir, ¡la miraban a ella!.

-¡Mei!- grito, pidiendo que su compañera captase que algo no estaba bien, cuando levantó el rostro, otra imagen le embargo, y esta vez perdida, silenciosa, quedo frente a dos ojos dorados llenos de dulzura y tristeza…

-_Ayúdame…por favor…-_ y un dolor agudo le carcomió el estómago, le provocó que se quisiese arrojar al suelo, pero no en frente de Mei, ¡no lo haría en frente de Mei!.

La enfermera comenzó a asustarse, y rápida llevó una jeringa con anestesia a la mano de la otra, no sabía que hacer, y poco a poco comenzó a experimentar como extraños espasmos lograban atemorizarle, dejarla perpleja a pesar del dolor de su compañera.

-¡Qué pasa Kinomoto!

-¡Duele!; ¡quema Mei!- se quejó, entonces experimentó como alguien le tocaba la comisura del cuello, le mordía, o le lastimaba, una cadena atándole, y a pesar de que no había tal cosa en su piel, experimentaba lo mismo que si estuviese siendo aprisionada. Y aquello daba miedo, dolía terriblemente. La misma imagen, cabellos castaños oscuros cayendo por sobre unos hombros musculosos y fuertes, y esos ojos volvieron a mirarle con la misma intensidad, entonces, sus labios se entreabrieron, una voz masculina le hechizo a tal grado de querer dejarse llevar por él, pero la niña…¡la niña era su prioridad en este momento!

-¡Doctora!- exclamó la enfermera.

_-Por favor…-_ y era tan suave, sufrida, y tierna, tenía algo, y ella quedo perdida, la mirada fija en un punto vació de la habitación.

Se concentró en la imagen, una piel bronceada a la que no podía mirarle bien el rostro, pero…estaba…encadenado…a una pared, espera ¿era una pared de piedra?, ¿o eran delirios de ella debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que se había bebido rápidamente?.

-_Seguro eres un sueño_ – esa voz asfixiaba a su mente, le embargo un sentimiento amargo de dolor y de soledad, y la imagen se quedo dentro de su cerebro.

-¿Qué?..-

Un chico, ojos dorados, cabellos castaños y piel bronceada, brazos lastimados y atados a unos grilletes, y una cadena se alzaba sobre la musculatura de su cuello.

Espera…¡una cadena!

-_No puedo respirar…-_ escuchaba como esa voz consumía su existencia, como, si fuera ella, experimentaba lo que el sentía, y de un minuto para el otro sus cuerdas vocales se cerraron y el aire se volvió nulo. Oh, dios ¡ella tampoco podía respirar bien!

-¿Qué¡- se sujetaba la cabeza la pequeña doctora, y no quería, no iba a llorar, no, ella jamás lloraba por nada, y ahora, no sabía por que sus ojos se cristalizaban con una facilidad enorme, como si hubiese estado guardando tanto sentimiento dentro de su corazón durante años, pero algo le decía que no era de ella, ¡si no que era de él!

_-Otra vez esta todo oscuro…-_

_-Otra vez no sé que hago aquí, ¿Por qué estoy mirándote?-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

-Yo…lo siento…pero no puedo ayudarte… - exclamó, y a pesar del dolor dentro de su pecho y que la imagen no se iba de ella, tuvo que hacerle a un lado, dolía, pero estaba en juego una vida, y ella no la iba a perder, aunque en el fondo estuvo seguro que no era lo mejor. Entonces Meiling, visualizó como clavaba otra una aguja con anestesiante en su brazo, y a continuación sus ojos se cerraron, como recuperando el sentido del tiempo que había perdido sin pedirlo.

_-¿No quieres ayudarme?-_

-No sé como ayudarte-

_-Sólo…podrías quedarte así, mirándome, ¿sabes que algunas veces temo volverme loco?-_

-¿Por qué me hablas?-

_-¿Eres un sueño creado por mi después de todo cierto?-_

-Si quieres que te diga que soy un sueño, entonces si, soy un delirio tuyo_-_

_-¿Puedo amarte si eres un sueño mío?-_

-Yo…-

_-Tengo...mucho frío…-_

-¿Kinomoto con quien hablas?, ¡me estas asustando!- la voz de ella le hizo volver a la realidad, no que en verdad quisiese hacerlo.

-No pasa nada Mei, sigamos operando-

Respiró profundo, trago aire como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho, entonces, cuando logró salvar a la pequeña la imagen volvió, pero no le habló de nuevo, mas bien, era como un recuerdo vacío, pero esos ojos…

_Esos dorados ojos le llegaron a dar miedo.

* * *

_

**-Región de los Cárpatos-**

_-Sakura-_ otra vez ese nombre, y ahora le fue imposible borrarlo de su cabeza, y ese rostro, esos ojos verdes que tuvo la dicha de contemplar por un minuto. Lástima que era un delirio por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Pero…se veía tan real.

Intentó recuperar la conciencia, sus brazos temblaron de un momento para otro, y esta vez estuvo seguro, el aroma de un cuerpo que despedía sangre recién ingerida, miles de imágenes captadas en menos de un segundo fluyeron hasta su cabeza, el perfil de una chica bastante pequeña comparada con él.

Ojos verdes, labios rosáceos y cabellos castaño claro, y supo que no lo había estado soñando, ¡que ella había osado decirle lo que estaba creyendo que ocurría!, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?. El que le amaba, que la estaba esperando, que la había estado buscando durante más de siete años encerrado en aquel calabozo, él que soñaba con su imagen, que escuchaba el eco de su voz por las noches, como algo que le devolvía a la realidad a la fuerza.

Y la quería, que le encontrara, que le buscase por su propia voluntad o a la fuerza, por que la necesitaba con é_l._

_-Sakura_- y la voz de la tal Noelle regresó a su mente, como intentando darle la respuesta a lo que tantas veces se había estado preguntado.

Pero no entendía por que había contactado con esa chica, precisamente ella.

_Una humana._

_-¿Por que no me contestas?; ¿ por que me dices que eres un delirio de mi retorcida mente?-_ suplicó, y en medio del dolor creyó verle otra vez, una sonrisa dulce que se posaba en todo sus labios. Sus ojos dorados la observaron en silencio, pensando que lo mejor era hacerle creer que se había ido y la había dejado a solas.

Por que si la única forma que tenía de contemplarle por el momento era en silencio entonces lo aceptaría nada más.

-¿Qué haces?- y aunque él seguida hablando, sabía que ella no le respondería. Se encontraba en una especia de cuarto lleno de cosas in entendibles para él. Muchas agujas, cosas filosas, cosas que no le traían buenos recuerdos, cosas que provocaban que su razón cayera más y más en la locura, que su piel sintiese tantas sensaciones extrañas en torno a ese estilo de cuarto.

Cada minuto que pasaba se iba tornando su mirada más oscura, más desquiciada…demente, como si aquellas imágenes le doliesen, como si el recuerdo en que cada noche esos humanos le lastimaban volviese para cegarle otra vez. Y ahora, que la había encontrado, que quería hablar con ella, no podía evitar sentir las golpizas imaginarias de sus captores en su piel.

Y dolía, y se estaba volviendo loco por la soledad, y si ella no iba entonces, la obligaría a venir por él.

Comenzó a llamarle insistentemente, no la dejaría en paz hasta que le hiciera caso incluso si tenía que invadir sus sueños por la noche, ¡pero es que ese loco amor que sentía por ella no le dejaba pensar bien!, y sólo con su imagen había caído rendido, enamorado de la manera en que movía sus manos, y sus labios. Pero no, ¡no le daría aquel amor tan fácil!, ¡la haría pagar por su insolencia!.

_-¡Serás testaruda!-_ ¡_ven conmigo!-_ repitió constantemente, con tanta pasión en su garganta que creyó que se le partirían las cuerdas vocales, y aunque sabía que no estaba hablando más que con telepatía, estaba seguro que ella le escuchaba, por más tonta que se hiciera, y seguiría insistiendo hasta que lo tomase en cuenta, hasta que ella fuera y lo liberara de esa presión.

La amaba, y la odiaba, la quería, y la aborrecía. No sabía exactamente que era lo que le pasaba dentro de la cabeza, pero…era tan fuerte, una calidez que le embriaga el corazón.

_-¡Entiende que te amo!-

* * *

_**-Cuarto de Sakura Kinomoto-**

_-¡Entiende que te amo_!- otra vez, otra vez la presión dentro de su cabeza, pero esta vez fue en aumento, causándole un dolor tan terrible que creyó que se caería desmayada en las baldosas del suelo. Y dolía, esa voz gritaba con tanta pasión que no sabía donde esconderse, le temía, le gustaba, pero…¡aquello era una gran condenada locura!, ¿de donde que de repente te hablan voces y te dicen que te aman de un minuto para el otro?

-¡Ya cállate!-

_-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo…yo- _y era tan contradictorio, por que cuando ella le gritaba él parecía disculparse, como si en realidad esa voz tuviese un cuerpo como dueño. Cayó la noche pesadamente, pero le fue imposible mantener los ojos cerrados. _…la voz…._

La voz que antes había oído no dejaba de acosarla, en todas partes estaba, en el hospital, en su casa, en sus sueños, ¡en su propia mente!.

-¡Basta!; Deja de gritarme- exclamó descontrolada., colando su cabeza bajo las almohadas de plumas, haciendo presión en su frente, oh dios, el efecto que tenía esa voz le revolvía la sangre en todo su cuerpo, llenando sus mejillas de rubor y de calor inexplicable. Y no entendía por que, ni a que se debía, pero le gustaba, era enfermo, extraño, ¡pero le gustaba!

_-Ven a mí, ven a la región de los Cárpatos-_

-¡Que!- abrió sus orbes esmeraldas de un sólo golpe, aturdida, ¿Qué demonios era la región de los Cárpatos?, en su vida había escuchado un nombre así para un pueblo o un país. Imaginarse a ella tirando todo por la borda para seguir una loca voz era estúpido,¡ni que fuera enferma mental para obedecerle!

-Déjame sola, no es un buen momento ahora-

_-No puedo, eres mía, me perteneces, tú destino se selló hace muchos años-_ esa voz parecía que le carcomería la conciencia, que cada palabra que él pronunciaba la transportaba a otra realidad, y era confuso, sentirse necesitada de algo como nunca en su vida, sentirse necesita de amor era tal que estaba segura que si seguía escuchando su voz caería rendida a sus pies. Pero no ella, ¡no Sakura Kinomoto!

-¡No soy de nadie!- comenzó a perder la paciencia, no tenía por que escucharle, ni por que creerle. ¡vaya estúpido!

_-Yo…¡como te lo digo si no me quieres escuchar!-_

-Deja de decir que me amas, que me quieres, ¡maldita sea no me conoces!, ¡si me conocieras no me amarías!, ¡nadie puede amarme, nadie!-

_-No digas eso, yo puedo, yo puedo…por favor; ¡deja que te quiera!-_

-Eres raro, primero gritas, luego suplicas, luego me mandas; ¡que sigue!, ¡me lanzaras un hechizo!-

_-Maldita sea, ¡Eres una mujer odiosa!-_

-¡Ahora soy odiosa!-levantó la mirada de los cojines, topándose con algo que había olvidado hacer la noche anterior, aquello recorrió su mente, ocasionándole un espasmo involuntario, y en seguida un agudo grito de dolor brotó de su garganta, los primero rayos solares chocaron con su ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas provocando que el calor comenzara a quemarle la piel. Y dolió, sentir aquello, sentir como una daga le partía por la mitad, se llevó las manos hasta la boca para lamer la pequeña inflamación que amenazaba con formarse en medio de su cuerpo. Se levantó apresurada, y cerró de golpe las cortinas para que no entraran más rayos del sol, pues bien, con voces o sin voces ella tenía trabajo que hacer, y no iba a perder el tiempo. ¿Para que?.

-Demonios- se levantó rápidamente, dispuesta a olvidarse del tema, pero cuando puso un pie fuera de la alcoba la voz masculina de él regreso. Como si esos meros detalles le importaran una mierda.

_-¡Hazme caso, soy lo que necesitas!-_

_-Deja de seguirme, ¡que no tienes una vida!, ¡luego hablamos, pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer, ya cállate!_

Cuando llevaba un buen trecho caminando dentro de su propia casa, se dirigió a su oficina vestida con su traje de médico, manos cubiertos por guantes transparentes, una coleta atada con una cinta negra, aretes de plata en medio de sus lóbulos. Después de haberse colocado unas gafas oscuras para proteger sus ojos del quemante sol salió de la habitación, y en seguida subiéndose a su vehiculo introdujo las llaves en la capota.

Dios, que día, y eran apenas las diez de la mañana y tenía una carpeta llena de pacientes que atender, y no estaba de animo para nada.

-Debo de estar muy cansada- exclamó la chica mientras conducía por su vehiculo, el aire fresco de la mañana le recorrió la piel tersa, y sintió como, pequeñas y extrañas sensaciones se apoderaban de su cuerpo, tibias, frías, cálidas, cosas que no sabia describir. Desde que tenía memoria sabía que experimentaba todo con mayor intensidad que los demás, que ella percibía los cambios de temperatura a tal grado de llegar a indisponerse, o a caer en una euforia loca y sin sentido.

_-¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?-_ de acuerdo, no todo podía ser perfecto, pero al menos ya no le estaba gritando.

-Por el momento nada, sólo déjame trabajar, te veré en la noche y no se hable más del tema- bajose del auto, furiosa, y con fuerza abrió la puerta de su oficina dando un gran portazo, tenía un genio de los mil demonios cuando se enfurecía, cosa que era ya muy difícil que en ella pasara, y si lograban tocarle esa vena estonces no había nada que hacerle, muy pocas veces ella se mostraba molesta, pero a sus veinte y un años ya no toleraba mucho a las demás personas, quizás por su niñez, su juventud, las experiencias que había tenido, quizás por que se quemaba con la luz del sol o por que la consideraban una especia de deidad en la medicina. Pero ya estaba apunto de explotar.

Llevó su rostro a la mesa de su oficina, y dejó su delantal colgado detrás de la puerta, para cuando se había percatado de que habían dos jóvenes esperándole, había ya colgado el traje y sacado sus gafas violetas.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y estaba vestido con un traje negro y gafas oscuras, el otro tenía los cabellos de tono vino, largos como los del otro joven. Más creyó que se trataba de una chica, pero apenas escuchó el sonido de su voz notó que era un hombre más joven que el rubio.

-Señorita Kinomoto- el de rubios cabellos comenzó la charla, y delicadamente llevó una de sus manos a las de ella, haciendo primero un saludo, dejándole algo aturdida.

-¿Quién es usted y por que esta en mi oficina sin mi consentimiento?- con autoridad se paró frente a ellos, lo que quería saber era como habían ingresado a su oficina.

-Hemos venido a hacerle unas preguntas sobre su condición-

-¿Mi condición?, ¿de qué me habla?-

-No se haga la tonta, sabemos que necesita realizarse transfusiones diarias de sangre-

-Ah eso, es muy normal.- sonrió picadamente, logrando que con un movimiento de sus pestañas uno de los dos se sonrojara.

-Eso no es verdad, lo sabe, usted es un fenómeno.-

-No le toleraré que me insulte- su mirada cayó en una carpeta que sujeta las manos del joven rubio, y sintió como la sangre se le subía hasta la cabeza, mientras miles de imágenes se colaban en su visual. Si, y el sonido, la voz de él regreso a su mente, lográndole temblar en frente de ellos aunque no quiso hacerlo, suerte, que ninguno se había fijado.

Esa carpeta…una carpeta escarlata con una inscripción grabada en rojo _"vampiros"_

De inmediato, el de rubios cabellos se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a ella con sus ojos zorrunos, le fulminó, piel con piel apunto de tocarse por la poca distancia.

-Me llamo Kerberous, estudiante de medicina aplicada, disculpe mi torpeza con las palabras, pero he venido por algo importante-

-¿Y de qué se trataría?-

Dejo caer sobre su escritorio la carpeta, de ella fluyeron muchas fotografías, cada una tenía un número; una inscripción grabada con el mismo color…y los ojos de ellos en cada foto eran tristes, enloquecidos seguro por algo que ella no sería capaz de comprender.

Tomó una de las fotografías, un número se alzaba en medio como en las demás. Un ardiente y colorido siete en rojo sangre.

_Sangre…_

Entonces, un agudo dolor se apoderó de su corazón, el sonido de la voz del chico que no dejaba de acosarla se clavó en su cerebro una vez más.

_-Por favor_- y lo vio, en ella, triste, solitario y abandonado, ojos dorados prácticamente sin vida agonizantes, con las manos atadas a una camilla de hospital.

-_Ayúdame-_

-Dios mío-susurró la chica

-Perdone, sé que no esta acostumbrada a esto, pero le explicaré con sumo detalle. Son fotografías de casos de vampirismo que han acontecido en todo el mundo, le llamamos la tragedia escarlata a aquellos que no han podido ser controlados-

-Es una masacre.; ¿Cómo pueden tenerles atados como si fuesen animales? -unas lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a caer.

-Usted es lo mismo, y si me permite sugerirle, debería hacerse un chequeo, creemos que esta vinculada con esto-exclamó con cierta ironía.

-¿A qué se?-no pudo continuar

Una mano le estaba aprisionando su cuello, los moretones del sólo contacto aparecieron rápidamente y su respiración se entrecorto de un minuto para el otro. Sacó toda la fuerza que pudo y a continuación propinó una patada en medio del estomago al ser que le estaba aprisionando, entonces dirijo su mirada por todas partes, quedose grabada en el cristal de la ventana de la oficina.

-¡Detenla!-

-¡Crashh!- los miles de fragmentos volaron por el cuarto, su cuerpo cayó en medio del cemento, deslizándose por sobre el suelo como si los seis pisos que había saltado fueran algo completamente natural para ella. Dirigió una juguetona mirada a los hombres que le observaban desde arriba y echose a correr por las calles de Inglaterra, dejando que el pesado recuerdo volara por el aire de ese día tan caluroso.

La fotografía quedo sujetada en un trozo de la ventana de la oficina, esa imagen, esos ojos…la tortura que sufrió hace siete años por esas manos humanas sin sentimientos…

"S_yaoran Li, caso número 7, _

_Resultado del exámen: vampirismo prematuro.

* * *

_**-Cuarto de Sakura Kinomoto-**

Se escondió, perdida, en medio de un rincón de su alcoba, con los brazos en torno de sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Mientrasinnumerables lágrimas caían desde sus ojos verdes. El dolor y el odio que había sido capaz de captar en los de él le asustaba, y era irónico, loco, extraño, ¿era la misma voz que le hablaba con tan dulzura y devoción?, El chico que había contemplado era joven, y según la fecha no hace más de siete años que había pasado por aquello, y supuso, imaginó que si ella estuviese en su situación estaría deseosa de matar, de vengarse de esas manos humanas, horribles que sólo hacían sufrir. Si, por que los humanos son así, al fin y al cabo.

Sintió unas ganas terribles de gritar; ¿Qué podía ser peor?; ¿quedarse en una tierra en la que le perseguían por "supuesto vampirismo" o dirigirse a una región que no conocía, hacia un chico que no amaba, pero que le decía que la quería más que a nada?.

-Esto no tiene solución- contestó automáticamente. Le daba miedo, por que así como la voz le decía que la amaba, le decía que era suya, que le pertenecía, y si estuviese loco, no le sorprendería, pero…pero…

Poco a poco fue tomando el control de sus pasos; necesitaba una transfusión de sangre urgente y el aroma dentro de su cuerpo exigía que se bañase de inmediato, pero estaba cansada y distraída…

-Odio tener que hacer esto siempre-se quejó, y de inmediato llevose una jeringa hasta sus muñecas; terminada la transfusión, se dejó caer sobre la blanda cama de su cuarto, sus manos estaban sostenidas en su frente, tratando de asimilar todo aquello que había acontecido.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Esa voz-

-Esos ojos-

-Los he visto antes…pero…¿Dónde?, ¿en quién?-

Posó su mirada verdosa sobre todas las cosas que adornaban ese cubículo en el que dormía, su cama, su tele, sus libros. Estaba segura que todo le era familiar. Pero…un cuaderno algo arrugado sobre su mesita de cama le provocó un dolor agudo en el estómago, y que su mente quisiese delirar.

_-Perdóname amor-_

El mismo dolor que se produjo en cuanto la voz hizo contacto en su cabeza, la misma sensación de tristeza, de locura…y no pudo quitar la imagen de él.

-El diario de mi madre-

Y cuando tomó el libro, todo pareció comenzar a encajar, o eso creyó ella.

_**Continuara-

* * *

  
**_

_**...Herido entre tinieblas...**_

_**...Se partirá al anochecer...**_

_**...Te dolerá te dolerá...**_

-Se partirá-

Mónica Naranjo

Edición reeditaba octubre del 2008


	2. Fragilidad de un corazón fuerte

_**Oscuro Deseo**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino al grupo mangaka de Clamp

_**Notas:**_

Para las personas que probablemente no lo sepan y que están leyendo esta historia un cárpato es un ser que tiene poderes sobrenaturales y que es capaz de cazar vampiros; ellos no deben por ningún motivo perder la cordura, por que al perder esta se transforman en vampiros y deben morir irremediablemente a manos de otro cárpato.

Los capítulos re-editados estarán siendo subidos constantemente, por que quiero publicar pronto los últimos que faltaban, creo que más o menos a mediados del otro año este fick estará acabado si el tiempo y la inspiración me lo permite.

Capítulo re-editado, demasiado corto comparado con el anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"**La fragilidad de un corazón fuerte"**

**-Cuarto de Sakura Kinomoto-**

Quedose dormida a un lado de la cama, pequeñas gotas cristalinas le surcaron por las mejillas cayendo por sus labios carnosos, cerrados y mudos. Manos tersas sosteniendo un libro, con los años encima por el tiempo, polvo, páginas arrancadas y notas dentro del. Amarillas hojas con olor a antigüedad se alzaban en la alcoba, pequeños pedazos de recuerdos que no tenían ganas de compartirse con nadie, aunque hubiese tenido control de sus actos. Sudo frío, y tembló, inconcientemente deslizó una mano por su cabellera, quitándose los flequillos del rostro, y de nuevo, aquellas frases de cuando estaba conciente vinieron para intentar despertarle, la misma voz masculina a la que ella intentaba no prestar atención.

_-¿Estas despierta?-_ quizás, si hubiese tenido ganas le habría contestado, pero lamentablemente hace tiempo que se había propuesto a no contestar, su mente divagaba, entre pedazos indescriptibles de recuerdos infantiles, de cuando era dulce, pequeña y tenía por quien vivir la vida en ese odioso país.

Y hasta donde sabía aquella masculina voz no podía penetrar en sus recuerdos cuando dormía, cosa que agradeció muy en el fondo claro esta..

-_Mamá-_ escuchó su propia voz, entonces, algo negro, vacío como el mismísimo invierno le calo dentro del corazón, no quería, no debía, pero no podía evitar recordar esas imágenes, de ella corriendo, en medio de la gran casa en la que vivía cuando aún era niña.

-¡_Mamá mírame!, ¿me veo bien con este vestido?, ¿me lo ha reglado papá verdad?_- volvió a insistir, como si entre más fuerte fuera su voz podría conseguir que ella le mirase, o le diera un saludo de afecto más que el del "buenos días hija", o el "te quiero mucho". Se quedo quieta, vislumbrado a la belleza de mujer que miraba desde hace unos minutos, cabellos grises y ondulados, brillantes ojos azules, y labios rojizos y carnosos.

_-¿Me escuchaste?-_y a pesar de que le hablaba, de que hacia gestos graciosos con su boca o su vestido, ella no giraba a mirarle, no le dirigía alguna palabra para que ella captase que quería que la dejasen a solas o se fuera del cuarto. Y algo, dentro, provocó que estallara en llantos la niña, ojitos verdes demacrados, carita sonrojada apunto de hacer un puchero.

_-No es nada amor, sólo…no me siento bien_- y cuando su voz sonó en la alcoba, dejo de gimotear, sonrió, lanzándose hasta los brazos de ella, tirándole los cabellos largos, jugueteándole como cual cachorrito herido al que habían dejado abandonado por mucho tiempo. Miró sus ojos, y no pudo evitar sentir que estaban demasiado fríos, apagados y taciturnos.

El rostro sin ninguna expresión de su madre miraba un punto fijo en la ventana de su casa, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que mirase a esa ventana, por que ella solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, esperando algo, un no se qué que ya no recordaba por los años, pero esperaba de todas formas.

_-Mami; ¿papá no nos quiere verdad?-_ Nadeshiko giró el rostro, le dirijo una mirada desaprobatoria, como si hubiese pronunciado algo que si bien estaba prohibido y que ella no recordaba. Entonces, una pequeña lágrima descendió de sus verdes ojos, y los dedos de la mujer le secaron el llanto.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_preguntó la mujer, acariciándole la pequeña cabellera castaña, y jugueteando con la comisura de su boca, y de paso se puso a arreglarle el pequeño vestido de seda que traía consigo.

_-Por que si nos quisiera estaría con nosotras, y no esta mamá; ¿se fue por que no nos quería?-_ oh, y le dolía, le daba miedo, esa pregunta en su cabeza, las manos tirando de ella, el modo en que lo pronunciaba.

Volvió a sudar.

_-No amor, es sólo…que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, ya verás que vendrá para tu próximo cumpleaños_- y aunque sabía que era una mentira, fingió creerle, por que a verle con una sonrisa en sus labios carnosos, prefería jugar a la pequeña actriz.

_-¿Por qué no vas arriba?, te tendré listo el almuerzo para que vayas a la escuela_- algo dentro le dijo que no se moviera, que mejor se quedaba a cuidar de la mujer.

_-Bueno, pero no te salvas de jugar hoy-_

_-Claro-_

Recordó que la dejó sola, y que luego de eso se había quedado mirándole por entremedio de la rendija, y luego…no recordaba nada más.

Entonces otra imagen se apoderó de su cerebro, la silueta de la misma mujer se alzo en medio de la nebulosa que se había apoderado de su mente, no recordaba haberla visto tan triste, ni demacrada o cansada, ni siquiera recordaba haberla visto envejecer tan rápido, pero las cosas pasan, y el dolor dentro de ella se cernía rápidamente, un corazón marchito al que lastimaban día tras días.

Y ese dolor sólo tenía un nombre: Fujitaka

La mujer miró por la ventana, ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas, mientras pequeñas manos jugueteaban con sus cabellos, estaba loca y sabía que estaba cayendo en una niebla densa y negra, alejándose del tiempo y de las cosas que solían gustarle. Y todo por haber caído en los brazos de un hombre que al fin y de cuentas, no le amaba.

Por que no era amor lo que él sentía por ella, si no una extraña necesidad de placer, no era amor lo que le profesaba por que no venía a verla día tras día. Y quemaba, dentro de su pecho cerniéndose el odio en contra de esa persona, de ese rostro que ella amaba y anhela ver, al mismo tiempo que detestaba con locura y pasión.

Todo el tiempo esperando a que el amor de su vida regresara al lado de ella, vaya ilusa que era, una tonta, estúpida que creía en promesas de príncipes azules, y cuentos de hadas, estupideces al fin y al cabo, y ella sabía que no volvería a verlo jamás.

_-Nadeshiko yo…-_ y recordar su voz, el aroma de su cuerpo, la manera en que él la mecía en las sábanas de la cama le partían en miles de fragmentos que no podía describir.

Por que tenía a otra, y eso era lo que más le carcomía por dentro, lastimarle al grado de no querer moverse del sitio en donde estaba día tras día tras día. Por que juraba, soñaba que cruzaría por la ventana, que llegaría con sus gafas rotas como excusa, o que le habían asaltado o quien sabe que, ¡la cosa, es que ansiaba tener noticias de él!, ¡y no quería más aquella incertidumbre dentro de su pecho!.

El dolor, la fragilidad de un corazón fuerte no soportaba tanta presión, era horrible, detestable y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer.

_-Se que debí decírtelo…pero yo te amo a ti, no a ella-_

Se dejó caer en el lumbral de la ventana, rozando con sus manos cada parte abandonado de su cuerpo, y sin embargo, las miles de lágrimas derramadas durante tantos días no habían logrado apaciguar la tristeza que le estaba invadiendo el corazón.

Se sentía triste, abandonada…enferma. Estaba enferma de locura, de desosiego, de desamor.

_-Ya basta, no más…-_y aunque solía inventarse historias donde el venía a verle, ella caía en la cuenta de que todo era una barata obra de teatro.

No le importaban los gritos de su pequeña hija, no le importaba que no tuviera trabajo para subsistir, estaba exhausta, cansada, ¡cansada de ese mundo de mierda a la que tenia que llamar vida!

-_Siempre lo supe, pero…no quería aceptarlo_- murmuró para si, intentando que la niña no le escuchara, pues, juraba, en su mente que su dulce Sakura sabia que el no las quería, que solo era el juguete de una noche de cuando a el le antojaba, y lo peor era ella lo había aceptado, que ella sabía que no era la única en su vida.

-_Lo sabía, al aceptar este papel, pero yo…yo…_- en seguida abrazo sus rodillas y dejo que su cabeza se apoyara en medio sus piernas, pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas descendieron de sus ojos azules, entonces, experimentó con miedo como una manita pequeña le jalaba del medio de la ropa. Se giró, y obligó a sus labios a hacer brotar una sonrisa.

_-¿Mamá?-_ la niña le miro con dulzura pero ella no supo que decirle.

_-Sakura…-_

No podía culparle. La culpa era de ella. De ella por dejarse seducir por sus encantos, por aceptar a un hombre que no conocía y que quería llevársela a un lugar muy lejano, un lugar que según ella sonaba como una gran y enferma locura, pero según él, existía, y ella si le amaba debería irse con él, pero no, ella no lo haría, por que en sus planes no estaba Sakura incluida.

Acarició su cabellera castaña, mientras sus lágrimas caían a las mejillas de la niña, el aire frío le provocó una arqueada y entonces, un espasmo se adueño de todo su cuerpo, gimió, y un temblor agudo en sus manos le delató que no estaba para nada bien.

_-Mami yo- _

_-No pasa nada- _

_-Pero…-_

_-No es nada, ve a la escuela-_

Apenas la niña salió del cuarto, sus ojos se ensombrecieron, como si la locura en la que estaba cayendo día tras dia le estuviese incitando a abandonarla, a aborrecerla…a odiarle. Si, por que no podía seguir fingiendo más, su cuerpo y su conciencia le decían que dejara de ser tan hipócrita, que ya no le sonriera por que ya no le apetecía hacerlo, que ya no la quería, que le dolía mirarla, ¡dios!, esa sensación en medio del corazón no le dejaba vivir, era horrible, ¡horrible mirarla y no poder evitar recordarlo a él maldita sea!

_-Esos ojos…esos malditos ojos verdes-_ recuerdos llenos de extrañas imágenes se apoderaron de su mente, y ella incapaz de mover un sólo músculo del cuerpo, no quiso irse de allí, se quedo tiesa, cual muñeca tirada en medio de la alcoba, y enseguida, se tiro sobre la alfombra rojiza, estirando los brazos por detrás de su cabellera para evitar morderse las uñas. Entonces volvió a sentirle, corazón latiendo apresuradamente, jugando con el palpitar y el ritmo de los latidos dentro de sus tímpanos.

Fujitaka lloraba…él también lloraba en sus recuerdos, y ella no comprendía, no sabia el por que de sus lagrimas, si tenia a esa estúpida ramera de novia.

-_Volveremos a vernos, lo prometo_- las últimas palabras que le había dedicado seis años atrás.

-Nunca nos volveremos a ver, no sé para que te sigo creyendo- cambió radicalmente su mirada dejándose guiar por lo que le dictaba el corazón, y allí en medio de la penumbra del cuarto, ella oso quitarse la vida.

Se levantó del suelo, rápidamente llevando sus manos por su cuello, acariciando la piel, la silueta, la comisura de los músculos finos. Recordaba sus besos, las mordidas que le daban en torno a el, y dolía, quemaba por dentro, una hiedra de sensaciones malditas que no podía evitar sentir, soltó una lágrima, mordiéndose los labios dejo de acariciarse, de tocarse.

Quiso morir, y sin la niña a su lado sin que nadie le mirase ni dijese que estaba bien o que estaba mal, abrió la ventana de la alcoba, y entonces…simplemente se dejo caer por ella.

_-Ya no te amo-_

Abrió los ojos, corazón palpitando con tal intensidad que estuvo segura que quizás le explotarían los tímpanos en su cerebro, y dolió, las imágenes dentro de su mente no fueron dulces, ni agradables ni deseadas. No quería volver a verlas, por que en el fondo les temían, a pesar de tratarse de memorias vagas de ella.

-Esto es estúpido-exclamó, y en seguida posó su mirada en el departamento, llevando sus manos hasta su boca, en un intento desesperado y callado por evitar llorar, por que ella se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, aunque bien sabía que aquello era una gran y completa mentira.

Había aprendido muchas cosas después de eso, el ser fría y calculadora, el no permitir que le pasaran por encima, no dejarse enamorar por el primer hombre que le dijera que la quería.

.-No sé amar- se dijo, y dejase caer su cabeza a la almohada, entonces, vislumbro el diario, el aroma a encierro que destellaban sus paginas.

Tomó el escrito, vislumbrando fotografías in entendibles dentro de él, ya no recordaba el rostro de ella, ni el color brillante de sus ojos cuando le miraba, poco le importaba, detalles insignificantes que no necesitaba ni le afectaban en ese momento.

Labios cerrándose y abriéndose, y una tonada se coló en su mente, el canto de la mujer mientras miraba la ventana, ojos marchitos, demacrados y acuosos…

_Yo no he vuelto a encontrarle jamás…_

Y dolía verla en sus recuerdos, por que sabía que no eran una mentira creada por ella_._

_Es posible que tenga otro amor, una nueva ilusión…_

_Oh; ¿quizás llorará?_

_Desde aquel día…_

Y no, no iba a dejarse llevar como ella por esa voz, no iba a irse, cual estúpida sería si le hiciese caso, pero…pero…

_Y nos queremos, y no nos vemos…_

_Desde aquel día…._

Cerró el diario, el sonido de la tapa dándose en contra de la cubierta le erizó la piel. Aquella era la página que su madre había escrito antes de suicidarse. Las mismas palabras que se encontraron en las paredes y detrás de las fotografías, _"desde aquel día"; _la tonada, la melodía de su cabeza, la voz de ella tarareándole, y creía que no le recordaba; ¡no tenía por que recordarlo ahora!

La chica de cabellos castaños arrancó la página y se dispuso a juntar todas las cosas que le traían recuerdos de su madre; ropa, libros, regalos. ¡todo cuanto pudiese quitarse ese pesar de encima!.

Les prendió fuego, transcurridos unos segundos las chispas relucientes del plástico le llegaron a las fosas nasales, el olor a humo y el aire contaminado y plomizo llenaron su habitación, abrió la ventana, para evitar que el departamento quedara impregnado del humo.

-_Ayúdame…-_ el dolor, la picazón, corazón descontrolando los latidos de un minuto para el otro, y entonces volvió la imagen, y ella no supo que hacer o decirle.

-¿Qu…é?- exasperada e irritaba, ¡bien!, ¡si tanto le quería tendría que al parecer ir a decirle que dejara de seguir fastidiándola!

-_Por favor… no… resisto_- algo dentro de su cuerpo le hizo sudar, este dolor era distinto, no era como las veces anteriores, experimentó congoja, lágrimas que osaban con bajar por sus ojos hasta su boca, entonces, como si hubiese imaginado la escena, experimento como dos dedos tersas le quitaban esas gotas cristalinas, y sin quererlo unos carnosos labios le besaron la comisura de su boca, y fue extraño, calido y agradable, pero sabía que no había nadie allí, que estaba imaginando cosas o delirando producto del dolor o de alguna fiebre que contrajo.

_-No quiero…que llores_- Y si no le hubiese escuchado no le habría creído, y se oía bien…pero, ¿ a donde debía ir a buscarle?

-_Sigue lo que te dicte el corazón…_ - genial, ¿una pequeña ayuda no estaba nada mal o no?, ¡pero claro que quizás sabia donde encontrarle!, vaya pelmazo.

-Eres extraño, pero supongo…que esta bien, haré lo que quieres-

Sacó un poco de ropa, gafas oscuras ahora le tapaban la visual, piel cubierta por una camisa tono crema, falda corta y pequeñas botas haciéndole juego. Pues bien, no estaba de más ir bonita, y ella era muy bonita a la vista de los hombres.

Subió a su vehiculo, y se acomodó el cinturón, de inmediato la cegadora luz del sol poniéndose le detuvo, mirándole hipnotizada como se ponía para la noche, entonces, la luna, espectral y brillante se sumió en el cielo, estrellas destellando encima del firmamento, y la sangre le subió hasta las mejillas.

Y era extraño, brillante y hermoso…tanto que no se percato cuanto tiempo llevaba manejando, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que hace más de veinte y cuatro horas que no se cambiaba de ropa. Debido a la extraña condición de su piel prefería dormir de día y seguir con el viaje por la noche, pero había momentos en que sentía sed, en que necesitaba de aquel liquido al que se había vuelto adicta, por que simplemente no había nacido con el.

_Sangre._

-Odio esto- se quejo, y cuando detuvo el vehiculo, una mansión se alzo en frente de sus orbes esmeraldas.

_-¡Escúchame!-_ la voz volvió de repente, martilleándole la cabeza como un balde de agua fría; ¡que no podía mantenerse callado ni cinco minutos!

Le miró, y no supo como, pero…su silueta, sus ojos…el aroma que despedía su cuerpo llego incluso hasta donde ella, fue extraño, embriagante y extraño, por que jamás en todas sus conversaciones con aquella voz le había pasado algo parecido.

-Me duele la cabeza- exclamó, y una pregunta llegó hasta su mente; ¿si él podía comunicarse con ella y hacerle escuchar su peticiones.., podría ella hacer lo mismo?

_-Si quieres intentarlo hazlo_-le escuchó en susurros, y entonces unas frases in entendibles se apoderaron de su cerebro, frases cortadas en trozos que ella no fue capaz de unir, y cuando creyó darse por vencida la voz de él regreso para ayudarle_._

-_Te he esperado siete años de mi vida, vagando en locuras de desamores como si tu no existieses, ¿sabes como es?, ¿sentirte necesitado de algo al punto de poder enloquecer si no lo tienes querida mía?; oh te diré, que quizás estoy loco y no me he percatado de ello.- _

Esas palabras le hicieron temblar, algo, dentro de su pecho provocó que brotara su piel en un espasmo, entonces temblores extraños se apoderaron de sus manos, descendió del vehiculo, y cuando hubo puesto un pie en la hiedra del suelo, el aire frío le caló, a simple vista la mansión se veía abandonada desde hace más de diez años, pero era imposible, se dijo, por que él decía que desde hace siete años que estaba esperándole, si como no, nadie esperaba tanto tiempo por alguien, o eso creía ella.

Ingresó a la casa, cristales rotos y desparramados se alzaban sobre el suelo, moho, y el aroma de la sangre putrefacta estaba impregnada en las paredes de aquella mansión, tablas de madera algo salidas, clavos, y agujas encima de un mueble caoba de metal. Pero… definitivamente no había indicios de que alguien estuviera viviendo en ese lugar, ¿entonces como?

-¿Acaso fue una jugarreta de mi mente?- se preguntó, y enseguida deslizo una mano por su cabellera, y cuando se giró, otra vez el dolor regresó a su mente.

_-¡Ven, atrás tuyo!-_ gritó, con tal volumen de hacerle girar la vista, y esperaba encontrarle, ver aquellos orbes dorados que había mirado en la fotografía…pero…

_-__No hay nada atrás mió__-_

Se quedo en silencio, intentando captar todo lo que pudiese, mas solo escuchaba el sonido de su propia respiración.

Y justo, cuando pensaba darse por vencía lo sintió, un pequeño latir más o menos lento, manos arañando algo, jadeos entre sollozos que ella supo descifrar bastante bien…

Y dio miedo, por que aquello que escuchó, estaba palpitando debajo de la tierra.

_**Continuará-

* * *

  
**_

_**...La fragilidad de un corazón fuerte me ha dejado llorando hoy...**_

_**...Oh, es como esas novelas de shakespeare...**_

_**...Si, grita, grita sin pretender hacerlo...**_

**-Counting Crows-**

Re-editado noviembre del 2008


	3. Locura

_**Oscuro Deseo**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino al grupo mangaka de Clamp, la base de esta historia tampoco, pertenece única y exclusiva a Christine Fehhan, sin embargo he modificado la historia, así que, si lees el libro titulado "El deseo oscuro" y el "oro oscuro" te aseguro que no encontrarás la narración, por que es únicamente mía, a excepción de los nombres Noelle y Miriam, que pertenecen al Libro, los que he mantenido por respeto de su Autora.

_**Notas:**_

Tercer capítulo en re-edición, y seguimos avanzando, espero les guste la nueva versión del fick, honestamente, me he sorprendido de la redacción que he logrado desarrollar con el paso del tiempo, pero supongo que es normal cuando le agarras manía a esto de escribir historias.

Gracias por leer

_**Capítulo Re-editado:**_ 2 de noviembre del 2008

* * *

**-Capítulo III-**

"**Locura"**

**-En la mansión abandonada-**

Entre abrió sus labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ojos verdes mirando por sobre el hombro el abandonado lugar en donde se encontraba. Enseguida llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza, acariciando la cabellera castaña que yacía sobre sus cuencas verdes, quitó los flequillos que le tapaban e impedían la visual, a continuación sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, mientras la sangre le subía por todo el cuerpo desde las venas al cuello. Quedose quieta, vislumbrando la imponente decoración del lugar, abandonada, sucia y con aroma putrefacto impregnado en las paredes de sangre coagulada. Comenzó a respirar pausadamente, entonces, cuando dejo de acariciar su cabellera, un sonido agudo del latir de un corazón palpitó debajo de ella, provocando que un tiritar descontrolado se adueñase de sus manos y de toda su piel. Espasmos extraños se cernieron sobre y dentro de ella, y el pecho comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, mientras el miedo se adueñaba de toda su razón.

_-Ven, detrás de ti-_recordó con extrañeza la voz que le habló hace unos minutos, el sonido, las letras, lo embriagante que se cernía sobre su cuerpo cuando le escuchaba.

Llevó su mirada hasta el suelo, y otra vez el agudo palpitar de ese corazón le penetró los tímpanos, el aroma a la tierra le impregnó, imaginándose que debía de ser una broma jugada por su mente. Contuvo la respiración, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, enseguida mordió con uno de sus caninos la carne tersa de sus finos labios.

_-Ayúdame- _

El sonido, los arañazos debajo de sus pies le infundieron miedo, entonces, su mente le gritó, diciéndole letra por letra que debía de irse de allí, que todo era una condenada locura; ¡que no existía tal estupidez debajo del suelo!.

Oh, dios, era raro, extraño y enfermo, y ella sabía que se estaba engañando como a una niñata de quince o dieciséis años por que le daba terror encontrarse con esos ojos. Por que al fin y al cabo le temía y le gustaba, y su corazón palpitaba con tal potencia que no era capaz de descifrar lo que sentía para ese momento.

-Hay tablas salidas- exclamó, llevó su mirada hasta al suelo, frío, con moho, y cientos de clavos destacando por sobre este, bañados de manchas rojizas que supo descifrar muy bien.

-Son gotas impregnadas de sangre-

Y tembló, imaginándose como estaría el cuerpo del chico bajo ellos, enganchados o incrustados en su piel, oh, y dolió, como una daga atravesándole el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Volvió a temblar, pero no de miedo, o de frío, sino de desesperación. Se imaginó, si ella estuviese allí abajo que se habría muerto de la pura locura que seguro le habría consumido día tras día.

-¡Puedes escucharme!, ¿estas debajo de esto acaso?-

Y justo cuando quería escuchar otra vez su voz, parecía que ya no la necesitaba, por que no le habló; ¡no pronunció una sola letra para que ella supiese que estaba bien!; ¡con vida o que sentía!.

Llevó su cabeza por sobre las tablas llenas de polvo, y supo, por el contacto con la espesa capa de tierra que yacía impregnadas a ella que nadie les había barrido en casi cinco años. Experimentó como un sentimientos de soledad se adueñaba de ella, imágenes saltadas de alguien llorando día y noche dentro de aquella mansión, y creyó, literalmente que quizás se estaba volviendo loca, que no había nadie que la hubiese estado llamando, por que simplemente no cabía en su sano juicio de creyente en la ciencia o de deidad científica.

Y sin embargo, bajo la tierra sintió otra vez los arañazos llegarle hasta su oído, entonces supo que no estaba volviéndose una demente, imaginó las uñas pasando por la comisura de las tablas de madera bajo la casa, y supo, que estaba enterrado vivo debajo de ella, que respiraba, sentía o necesitaba de libertad como cualquier ser humano. Espera, ¿y como sabía ella que era una persona?

-No pienses, no pienses- se dijo, y de inmediato llevó sus dedos sobre las tablas, empezando a retirar la capa de tierra de encima de ellas; mordió sus labios carnosos, y gotitas de sudor frío le bajaron de la frente hasta la musculatura del cuello, gimió de dolor, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a retirar una a una las tablas, cortándose sin quererlo con los clavos salidos del suelo. Tenía un efecto extraño sentir la tierra sobre la piel, pequeñas manchas rojizas comenzaron a invadirle, edemas producto quizás de alguna alergia a la tierra o quien sabe que cosa, pero luego de unos minutos el mismo contacto era extraño, apacible, que llegaba a tranquilizarle sin saber como a decir verdad.

_Y Le gusto…_

Enseguida, sintió como la sangre volvió a subir a sus mejillas y un calor extraño e in entendible le llenó todo el corazón, pasando por sus venas y arterias.

Vislumbró como la imponente luna plateada cubrió el cielo, y la luz de ella, blanquecina y mordida ingresó por la ventana, cuando llevó otra vez sus ojos verdes, la espesa capa ya no se encontraba y no quedaba una sola tabla encima del suelo.

Y sintió, cuando fue tocando debajo de donde estaban las tablas de madera, lo que sea que se encontrara bajo la casa, pequeños clavos de metal, y agujas escondidas, entonces…cuando pensó que no podría toparse con algo mucho peor creyó desfallecer por el contacto con algo frío, carente, y metálico que le heló la piel. Llevó su mirada bajo el suelo, y el color escarlata de este atravesó por su cabeza, así como las miles de imágenes descabelladas que creyó que nunca podría imaginar comenzaron a agolparse una tras otra en su cerebro, provocándole un espasmo y un dolor agudo en las manos. El dolor continuó, y lenta, comenzó a mirar la forma de aquella cosa.

-¡Una cadena!-exclamó con potencia, tocando la estructura metálica, impregnada de sangre coagulada, y siguió tocándole, hasta que tuvo que descender donde ella, entonces…

-¿Qué es esto?-se preguntó en voz alta, al percatarse que bajo la casa no había un subterráneo ni nada por el estilo, no, y era peor, algo que llegaba a infundirle miedo a todas sus neuronas de científica. Otra puerta, se alzaba en frente de ella como si debajo hubiese otro piso, y la cadena atada a ella seguía avanzando al parecer hasta otro lugar, que no lograba comprender.

Observó lenta, la puerta, el piso, la pared, las machas de unas manos dibujadas o impregnadas en ella, como si hubiese sido forzado a entrar a golpes.

Llevó con fuerza las manos por la cadena, y tirando de ella comenzó a dirigirse hasta la puerta, paso por paso bajo el suelo de la mansión abandonada, y algo, en su cerebro comenzó a hacerle temblar ¿y si venia alguien y le dejaba encerrada bajo la tierra?, no, espera, ¡sería estúpido!, por que nadie vivía en esa casa más que la cosa, ser, niño que le estuviese llamando, pero…si pasaba eso, terminaría volviéndose loca y lo sabía, que gritaría hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se gastasen por el terror de quedarse en ese lugar, sola en medio de la oscuridad, rodeada seguro de ratas o de arañas. Oh, dios, y le hacia tan mal pensar que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuera.

-No pienses, no pienses-

De nuevo, manos sobre la cadena, y cuando experimentó como chocaba con aquella pared de cemento se dio el lujo de abrir los ojos verdes, y como con las maderas, comenzó a tirar de la cadena con una fuerza descomunal, la cual, no espero tener en su vida, pero…el palpitar apresurado de su corazón le hizo retroceder, experimentó el aroma de algo, el sonido de una cosa cayendo por sobre ella, oh Dios, lo que le faltaba. Contempló estupefacta como cientos de esqueletitos de roedores caían hasta el suelo, pasando por su cabellera y sus brazos, se quedo quieta, sin poder articular un sólo músculo, y no es que les tuviese miedo, ¡les tenia terror!.

-Tranquila, tranquila, tranquila- se dijo, y otra vez, apretó la cadena y tirando de ella la pequeña puerta se abrió.

-¿Y ahora?- se preguntó, dios, era difícil saber que hacer cuando esa voz no le hablaba, y ella quería que le hablase, que le dijese que hacer, quería escucharle decir que la quiera, que la esperaba, y era estúpido. Si ¡era estúpido por que ella no creía lo que estaba haciendo!

Abrió la puerta, y se quedo allí, con la mirada perdida en medio de la habitación, aquello parecía un cuento, de esas novelas de Stoker que se les contaba a los niños malos a la hora de dormir, pero no, aquello era real, como ella, su corazón o sus recuerdos, tal real como que si se cortaba con una cuchilla sangraría y le dolería.

-Un ¿ataúd?-tembló, esto era extraño y enfermo, ¿los ataúdes no te hablaban o si?, entonces la carpeta, las fotos, las palabras impregnadas en ese rojo sangre y fulminante volvieron para acosarle, el caso de los vampiros, de la tragedia, el color de los ojos azules del muchacho, su voz, su piel, el odio que despedían sus palabras. Retrocedió, como queriendo ceder; entonces la presión en su cabeza aumentó hasta gritar de dolor, cayendo de rodillas antes de poder abrir siquiera aquella cosa dentro del otro lado de la puerta.

-_No puede ser un ataúd_- se dijo a si misma la doctora; _¿quién iba a enterrar a alguien en esa cosa?, ¡como!-, _algo, una curiosidad mordida le obligaba a abandonar la casa, sin embargo...lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar con potencia, por que su mano se estiraba con vida propia retirando la tapa del sarcófago. Quedo helada contemplándole, algo dentro de ella le decía que era su culpa, algo le decía que debía haber llegado antes a buscarle, ojos verdes derramaron lágrimas cristalinas, frías sobre aquella piel.

¿Acaso esta era la respuesta que buscaba?; ¿era este el destino para todos los que padecían su enfermedad?.

¿Mutilación, sufrimiento; una muerte lenta encerrados bajo algo, privados de la luz de luna o del calor extraño que irradiaba el sol aunque no pudiesen exponerse a el?

Siguió llorando, dejo salir un agudo grito por sus cuerdas vocales, entonces, un espasmo, un tiritar dentro de su cuerpo la obligó a sacudirse y quitar la mirada de él, y sintió, muy en el fondo, como cada herida se clavaba en ella. Aunque nunca hubiese experimentado una sola cerilla prenderse en su blanca piel.

Apretó su pecho con una de sus manos, su respiración le indicó que sentía que caía en un abismo oscuro del que estuvo segura que no podría salir jamás, y a pesar de ello, del miedo y de la tristeza que le invadía cuando miraba su rostro se obligó a llevar sus verdes ojos dentro del sarcófago una vez más.

-Dios mio, yo..yo- y cayeron sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, el sonido del contacto le descolocó un poco, piel bronceada manchada por gotas de sangre, y sus lagrimas le entumecieron, descendieron por el rostro limpiando las heridas, y pasó uno a uno sus dedos por la cansada cara.

¿Dormía?, ¿o quizás…?, no quiso ni pensarlo, por que dolía, creer, sentir que quizás había llegado muy tarde parra ayudarle, y otra vez descendió la mirada, su cabello castaño oscuro sumamente largo le caía por los hombros, entonces, se fijo, una herida en medio del cuello, y no pudo resistirlo, puso un dedo en la arteria, pero, sin pulso…¡no había pulso!

_Seguro había muerto hace días…_

Y era ilógico, por que le había hablado rogándole esa misma mañana que viniese a buscarle, o quizás ella había soñado aquello, y no lograba comprenderlo, como, por que….

Y a pesar de la tristeza que se adueñó de ella, le contempló otra vez, sus manos se encontraban atadas por una cadena llena de púas, bañadas dentro de su propia sangre. Y su pecho, carente de palpitar ahora, atravesado por una estaca de madera que le impedía seguro respirar si estuviese vivo.

Y si hubiese sido ella, seguro le habría dolido más que el mismísimo infierno, día tras día bajo esa capa de tierra, con las manos atadas sin poder moverlas, ojos seguro mirando el vacío de la oscuridad constantemente, labios cortados, carente de saliva o de alimento. Lo peor fue cuando se percató de que seguro lo habían dejado allí, ¡con vida dentro del sarcófago!

_-El hombre lastima lo que no es igual a él_- se dijo, recordando las fotografías de la carpeta, sintió ganas de vomitar, arcadas comenzaron a penetrarle de un momento a otro, y quería; ¡necesitaba salir de allí!, pero…había algo, ¡una fuerza descomunal que la obligaba a quedarse aunque no quería hacerlo!

-Me voy a desmayar- pensó, entonces vislumbró marcas en la tapa del sarcófago, arañazos en el ataúd, seguro había forcejeado por salir de allí durante mucho tiempo, por que un agujero se encontraba en uno de las esquinas de la tapa, logrando quizás que a través de este penetrará un poco la luz del sol o la luna.

Entonces un sufrimiento inmenso se apoderó de su corazón y de su mente, carcomiéndole la conciencia de un minuto para el otro. Ella tenía una habilidad especial para sanar sus heridas y había escuchado la voz de ese chico llamándole demasiadas veces, tantas que hasta había perdido la cuenta, y no quiso hacerle caso, ni a lo desesperado, abandonado o acongojado de su tono de voz. Y ahora…ahora…

Y ella no había acudido a ayudarle, no había acudido a sus llamados cuando él aun conservaba un halito de vida. Se le oprimió el pecho ante los recuerdos que provocaban su rostro, su tez, sus labios.

La foto, ¡la maldita foto!, y no lograba conectar las letras del nombre, no lograba recordar como era que se llamaba, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, por que le había presenciado, y por más que trataba no lo conseguía, entonces dejose llevar por el sentimiento de amargura que le oprimió, y quedo quieta contemplando la comisura de la boca morena y gruesa, y no pudo resistirlo. Se dejo caer rápida, oprimiendo con sus labios la boca de él, y sabía, que estaba loca por besarle de aquella forma, pero…

-No quiero…- se dijo, creyendo que quizás pasaría algo como en esas novelas rosas que leía cuando niña, pero no ocurrió nada, él seguía en la misma posición las pestañas gruesas sobre las cuencas de los ojos cerrados, los labios entre abiertos, la piel morena entre rosácea y pálida. Y supo que era inútil, así que, alejándose de él, se dio el lujo de acariciar un poco las manos.

_-¿Que estabas haciendo?- _y le escuchó, el aire le indicó que algo iba mal, retiró sus manos rápidamente de las otras y cuando bajo la mirada la voz de él otra vez le penetró.

_-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-_ los párpados cerrados se abrieron, los orbes esmeraldas de la doctora quedaron contemplándole, esos ojos….esa mirada sobre ella. Le dio miedo, vergüenza, un sin numero de sentimientos que no supo describir, y si creyó que terminaría con eso se equivoco, por que la mirada no era de amor por ella, era de locura, y odio por ella.

Le odiaba, y ella lo sentía, sentía como sus ojos le quemaban la piel, el corazón, y el color dorado de ellos le hicieron temblar, retrocedió, y justo, cuando creyó que no podía pasar nada más que esa mirada desquiciante,un movimiento rápido de una de sus manos cortó el alambre que le sostenía. Al tiempo en que un chorro de sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus muñecas. ¡Estaba loco!, ¡como tirar los alambres de púas sin cortarse las manos!.

Dios, tenía una fuerza increíble.

La mano que se había liberado le sujetó el cuello, impidiendo que pudiera emitir algún grito si quiera de dolor, y creyó que le había cortado parte de sus cuerdas vocales.

Era ella. La chica que había estado llamando durante casi siete años, frente a él, de sus ojos dorados, frente de su piel, sostenida por él con tal fuerza que pensó que quizás le estaba haciendo daño.

¡Y que!; ¡se lo merecía!; ¡se lo merecía por dejarle esperando tanto tiempo!, ¡por dejarle allí muriendo de soledad y amor intangible y enfermizo por ella!

Los colores dentro de la cabeza de Sakura ya no eran distinguibles, se mezclaron como en un torbellino, negro, blanco, blanco, negro, ¡totalidad en gris!.

El brillo que provocaban los rayos del sol ya no eran captados por sus sentidos ni por su piel, y aquello si le dolió más que si se hubiese quemado con el radiante y furtivo sol, por que sabía que era su culpa, que merecía tal paliza, merecía que él la escarmentara por no ir a ayudarle. Entonces dejose llevar no más por el frío, la soledad que sus ojos y su piel trasmitía a la suya, piel con piel tocándose con rabia.

-_Que sea rápido_- pensó, sabiendo que él sería capaz de escucharle a pesar de la locura que al parecer dominaba su razón.

En ese momento se sintió culpable, culpable por el dolor que ese chico había experimentado. Anhelaba la muerte y sabía que era inútil resistirse ya que la fuerza era tal que ni en miles de años habría podido librarse de ello, aunque hubiese forcejeado, mordido o gritado, y lo sabía, ¡que era una estúpida por dejarse llevar por aquella voz dulce que juraba que le amaba!, por que aquello no era verdad…pero… aun así ella...

Cerró sus orbes esmeraldas de golpe creyendo que así el martirizante dolor desaparecería, sin embargo, se equivocó por segunda vez, y ya no quería volver a cometer otro error, abrió con fuerza los ojos cuando, experimentó como unos filosos colmillos se clavaban en la piel de su cuello, pasando a través de los músculos y los huesos. Oh dios, ¡estaba mordiéndole!, chupándole sangre como si en ello se le fuera a escapar la vida, y dolía, quemaba, ¡el contacto de su boca, de su lengua!

-_Tengo miedo_- se dijo, apretando a tal grado los labios, que pensó se le partirían, y con cada mordida era peor, sangre saliendo, descendiéndole por el cuello, edemas formándose sobre ella, piel enrojecida y palpitando en todo su cerebro. Y aunque sabía que quizás moriría en ese lugar ella le miró, con la dulzura de sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos, fulminando, irradiándole todo el amor y pasión que podía a pesar del dolor. Le abrazó pasando sus dedos por su espalda tersa, llena de cicatrices y heridas sin cerrar, y la sangre siguió bajando, atravesando la garganta del chico como si aquello fuera lo más importante…entonces, una idea, descabellada se formó en la punta de su cabeza, como si con aquello lograse remediar el daño que había ocasionado, y si con dejarle saborear su sangre roja y caliente, él podía recuperar en parte la vida entonces ella le dejaría seguir mordiéndole…

Si con ello, él recuperaba en parte el brillo en sus ojos cegados por la ira, carentes de emociones entonces ella lo dejaría sin oponer resistencia, por que no quería que esos ojos dejasen de brillar con locura, por que temía que esos ojos venenosos continuasen viéndole de esa forma, y no con el amor que ella esperaba.

La sangre caliente de su cuello fluía por sus caninos blancos; y las manos morenas de él continuaron aprisionando su cuerpo, pequeño y delgado. Y cuando hubo un hilo de luz en su cerebro, cuando la razón se opuso a la sed del animal que habitaba dentro suyo, Sakura sintió como de pronto los colmillos dejaron de morderle, entonces, levantando la mirada contempló como, esos dorados ojos le miraron pidiendo alguna explicación de que diablos hacía ella allí, ¡y que era lo que había estado haciendo desde que había ingresado a la mansión!.

_-Yo…yo…-_le escuchó dentro de su cabeza,llorando por dentro, sin dejar salir una sola lágrima de sus ojos, apretando los dientes sobre la comisura de su boca como si no creyera lo que acaba de hacer. Experimentó como le partió frío, la misma estaca clavándose otra vez en su cuerpo, a pesar de que no ocurría eso, pero ¡fue el mismo dolor!

Y dolió, verla, herida, cansada y pálida, botada en el piso por que sus manos dejaron de sostenerla, llevó las manos hasta la nuca, apretando con sus filosas uñas su rostro.

No, eso no…¡él no quería!, ¡él quería escarmentarla no dañarla!

¿Y ahora cómo?, ¿Cómo rodearle, cómo tenerla?, ¿Cómo decirle que no sabía que estaba haciéndole daño?; ¿Qué una sed animal se apoderaba de él, dejándole dentro de una locura ciega y densa sin ser capaz de dominarle?; ¿qué era más fuerte al grado de matar sin poder oponer resistencia a ello?.

Levantó la mirada, y se topó otra vez con sus ojos verdes, tuvo miedo, ¡no quería que le mirase!

Al parecer la doctora quería saber de él, pero él no quería volver a verla., por vergüenza, odio y desesperación, quería que se fuera…

Sakura se levantó del frío suelo de madera, y como pudo, deslizó sus brazos otra vez por sobre la piel suya, entonces, un escalofrío le recorrió. Syaoran giro su cabeza en todas direcciones, inspeccionando el lugar en donde se encontraba para olvidarse de la imagen, y el dolor. Y aunque no quiso, sus orbes ámbar quedaron fijos en el rostro de ella, quemándole por dentro la rabia de no poder protegerla ni siquiera de su pasión animal.

-Tranquilo- y aunque trató de no hacerlo otra vez, de no mover un solo músculos, el cuello, la vena, la sangre palpitando dentro de ella hacía que sus neuronas se descontrolasen, y otra vez sin previo aviso perdió la razón. La doctora emitió un gemido agudo de dolor, al momento en que una sonrisa desgarradora aparecía en esas masculinas facciones, y con fuerza, él aprisionó una de sus muñecas, llevando su cuerpo caliente hasta el suyo con demencia y desesperación.

-¡Basta!- gritó ella, logrando que el eco de su voz se escuchase aumentado como por tres veces en la mente del moreno, por instinto o quien sabe que cosa le soltó.

Sus ojos verdes le fulminaron, y él, en silencio sólo se quedo mirándole, perdido por la belleza de su cara. Sintió algo, dentro de su cabeza una vocecita susurrándole que aún no estaba loco, que ella podía hablarle ahora, decirle que podía ayudarle a salir de ese lugar; entonces cuando hubo siquiera dado un paso para acercarse, otra vez sus colmillos amenazaron con morderle, y el agarre volvió a sus muñecas, pero con el doble de fuerza que antes había aplicado, y creyó, que se le partirían los huesos del dolor.

-¡Si me lastimas no puedo ayudarte!-

Levantó su rostro sólo para encontrarse con esos ojos ámbar que le miraban fijo, sin ningún cambio de expresión.

-¿Me entiendes?, soy lo único que tienes en este momento- si le entendía, pero no quería creerle, por que algo, un susurro desquiciante le decía que si lo hacía no volvería a verla. Ella lo repitió una infinidad de veces, en muchas clases de idiomas; pero no había respuesta por parte del joven, creyó que quizás por el tiempo, la sangre o ese estúpido encierro lo había dejado enfermo de dolor, de locura; que no era capaz de entender un mensaje simple como aquel. O quizás, la imagen de ella era el problema, por ser humana, por tener esos ojos, por que al fin y al cabo, eran humanos los que le habían encerrado en ese lugar. Y no podía culparle, ¡por que ella habría hecho lo mismo que él!.

-Me llamo Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura, y trabajo como médica en el hospital de Inglaterra-

La expresión dentro de él no cambiaba.

Era un ser salvaje, un animal encerrado.

Se fue acercando poco a poco, no quería que él aprovechara ese momento para volver a morderle con sus colmillos, y tenía muy poca sangre en las venas para que otra vez lo hiciese.

-Te ayudaría si me dejarás hacerlo- continuo esta -Sin embargo necesito implementos, podría causarte mucho daño, si no te anestesio-

No sabía que tenía, no sabía que era, si sus ojos, sus labios, o lo hipnotizante de sus voz. Pero…él quería dejarse…mas algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que no confiara en ella, que era como todos, humanos que sólo querían dañarle, pero…

Ella observó su pecho lastimado. ¡Debió de haber sufrido mucho!, la sangre aún corría por la herida profunda causada por la estaca, y sus muñecas continuaban sangrando, manchando la tierra de la casa con gotas calientes y desbordantes. Quedo mirando fijo aquella estaca de madera, se preguntó dentro de su corazón cómo era que seguía con vida; o cuánto llevaba dentro de ese ataúd de hierro.

Corrió hasta quedar muy cerca de él, nunca perdiendo la compostura, ni la expresión de su mirada, entonces limpió suavemente lo que podía de la herida con un paño húmedo que tenia guardado en uno de sus bolsillos, lo que menos quería era lastimarle más de lo que él se encontraba, ¡se sentiría desfallecer!

-Volveré pronto- dijo observando aquellos ojos dorados- necesitas que te curen y aquí no tengo nada para hacerlo.

Syaoran se acercó con fuerza hasta ella y le aprisionó una vez más contra el de él. Piel tocándose con piel, y sus colmillos blancos se clavaron en su cuello una vez más.

No le dejaría irse tan fácilmente, no quería que se aprovechara de ello. ¿Para qué aprovechará y huyera?; ¿Para qué le abandonara con una efímera ilusión de curarle, y tuviera que esperar otros siete años a volver a verla?. ¡Ni pensarlo!

Nada sería capaz de curar ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de él cuando ella se alejaba, cuando le miraba o cuando le tocaba, y le asfixiaba aquel sentimiento, aquella pasión que lograba erizarle cada vello de la piel.

-¡¡No lo hagas!!- gritaba Sakura, pero no tenía la fuerza para oponérsele, Syaoran separó sus colmillos, y lamió sus labios cubiertos por su sangre caliente.

La doctora comenzó a cuestionarse de cosas que quizás no tenían importancia para nadie, pero ahora…

¿Y si esas historias que contaban de seres que viajaban por la noche eran ciertas?; ¿Y si ese chico que tenía en frente de ella, era lo que Kerberuos clasificó de vampiro?. ¿Entonces qué haría?.

-No importa- exclamó, dejando que sus dedos jugasen con la cabellera larga y castaña de él, el otro le miro, cuestionando esa acción extraña que hacían sus dedos, caricias que bien sabía que no se merecía para nada.

-Vampiro o humano yo he de ayudarte, aunque eso signifique mi muerte-

_**Continuará-

* * *

  
**_

_**...Yo quiero un héroe...**_

_**...Esperaré por un héroe hasta que tenga que haber...**_

_**...Muy fuerte él será, y veloz actuará...**_

_**...Demostrando en batalla lealtad...**_

-Yo quiero un héroe-

Bonnie Taylor


	4. El vampiro

_**Oscuro Deseo**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino al grupo mangaka de Clamp

_**Notas:**_

Escritura de Oscurita Xu Xu, trama del libro "el deseo oscuro" de Christine Fehhan, esta historia no me pertenece, su trama es exclusiva de su autora, sin embargo como no me gustan las adaptaciones "plagio" lo he transcrito yo, por que quería verla en el mundo de ccs, por diversión propia, cuarto capítulo en re-edición y seguimos avanzando, gracias a todas las personitas que me han dejado un comentario en los capítulos anteriores, no esperaba recibir alguno en aquellos honestamente por ser antiguos.

Si te gusto la historia te pido de favor leas la novela de Christine Fehhan "El deseo Oscuro

_Me gusta escribir, jugar que soy princesa en mi mundo de baratas fantasías.

* * *

  
_

**-Capítulo IV-**

"**Vampiro"**

-Déjame ayudarte- visualizó el movimiento de su boca y de inmediato un flash le cegó, la piel de sus manos temblaron, enseguida una familiar sensación de vacío se apoderó de su pecho.

-_Es lo mejor Syaoran_-

La misma voz que había escuchado hace unas horas…

-_Perdóname_-

La misma sensación dentro de algún recóndito lugar de su alma…

No lograba entenderlo, no sabía por que esos pequeños recuerdos se clavaron en su memoria justo cuanto ella pronunció esa frase. Pero dolía como cientos de espinas en toda su frente, corazón palpitando y retumbando en todos sus oídos clavándose al fondo de su cerebro martilleando en su cabeza. De inmediato, aquellos ojos verdes le miraron, pestañaron, se abrieron repetidas veces; realizando una secuencia que él terminó por memorizar.

Y la forma en que ella le miraba le gustaba, y le avergonzaba. Sintiéndose débil, miserable, y un sin fin de cosas que no supo descifrar con exactitud. Respiró, labios entre abriéndose al compás de la voz de ella, y sus ojos siguieron viéndole, fulminando con su mirada dorada buscando una debilidad para seguir jugando con ella.

Aquella chica le enloquecida.

Pero no sabía por que le hacia daño…

_-Sakura-_ y esa voz en su cerebro pronunciando el nombre de ella lo estaba atormentando, como si hubiese olvidado algo importante y justo no lograba sacarlo a la luz.

Ese sentimiento, aquellas lágrimas por sobre su rostro, calidas, frías, y extrañas.

_Olvidado…_

-¿Te encuentras bien?, estás muy pálido- Sakura** c**erró sus ojos una vez más. Se sintió cansada, con las piernas a punto de estallarle por la presión contenida luego de mucho andar, experimentó como el corazón le latió a mil por hora, manos temblando y sudando sin poder detenerlo.

Y lo sabía pero…

-Tranquilo, yo puedo…-

De inmediato las manos de la doctora trazaron una línea por el hilito de sangre que bajaba desde su cuello, experimentando las pequeñas yagas dentro de la piel, cicatrizando levemente y los cientos de rasguños que aún yacían en ella. La piel no era suave, sino áspera, pero era de esperarse luego de tanto tiempo siendo golpeada bajo la tierra. No sabía cuanto, pero lo supuso luego de ver las heridas teñidas en su cuerpo.

Sintió que si ella no se auto imponía él no le haría caso, ni le dejaría dar medio milímetro hacia la puerta; lo presentía, que si se movía él le volvería a lastimar. Pero no contaba con mucho tiempo, pues las heridas comenzaban a tornarse moradas e irritables. Le miró y por un segundo esos ojos se toparon con los suyos.

-Anda-

Se contemplaban mutuamente, sin perder detalle alguno de sus rostros. La voz tranquila de la doctora inundo el mundo de Syaoran.

Bella…no había otra palabra para describir lo que esa voz provocaba a su cabeza, sacarlo de una negrura que nadie podría en esta situación. Recuerdos, flashes sin sentido se iban cada vez que ella hablaba, logrando que sus ojos no se quedaran mirando un punto vacío e inexacto de la habitación. Si, por que la locura era sólo un paso, y él estaba en una cuerda floja que le separaba de unos milímetros de lo real.

En ese momento ella se acercó, respiró agitadamente, y de inmediato posó sus dedos finos sobre las mejillas de él. El contacto cálido de sus dedos era una experiencia extraña, se sonrojó, y aunque le daba miedo que esos dedos le tocasen, le acariciaran lentamente…

-No hay violencia en este acto- exclamó ella

Acarició su rostro, tocando cada rincón de sus mejillas, cada cicatriz marcada en ellas. Descendió por la piel, hasta llegar a posarlos en la textura de su boca.

Sintió que su corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente, ¡y él que creía que ya no tenía sentimientos dentro de su alma!

Fue tranquilizando poco a poco su respiración, hasta que sus orbes se fueron cerrando, dejándose entregar a aquel contacto suave por parte de ella. Ella sólo le acariciaba, quería borrar de ese corazón frágil los crueles recuerdos que probablemente aprisionaban a su mente, y otra vez, la misma mirada se posó sobre ella, pidiendo una explicación a aquello. Si no hubiera sido por la poca luz que había, Sakura hubiese pensado ver descender dos lágrimas de esos ojos, escucharlas caer y golpear el suelo, haciendo eco en sus oídos.

-Debo ir a buscar medicinas- susurró.

Syaoran no le respondía, sólo contemplaba el rostro de la doctora, grabando las facciones, los labios, los ojos…Sakura fue poniendo fin al roce de sus dedos, se separó de Syaoran y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la gran casa.

_-¡No te puedes ir!-_ la voz de él llegó hasta la mente, dolida, afligida, con un sin número de emociones que ella no esperaba sentir, se giro y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-respondió juguetona

No respondió. Ella se dirigió hasta la puerta, le abrió lentamente, esperando que las manos de él le impidieran girar la manija, pero no lo hizo, se quedo quieto, peleando con sus demonios internos de que era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero cuando la vio subir al auto, el dolor volvió a adueñarse de él, si, la imagen de ella dejándolo, diciéndole que era un monstruo asesino al que ella no quería estar atada.

Por que se sentía solo, con el corazón desgarrado por dentro, cuya única cura no era digno de recibir.

_Amor…_

Tan simple y pequeño como eso…_amor._

El no le merecía, que le cuidase, le hablase o lo tocase como lo había hecho, él no merecía sentir lo que sentía por ella, pero el demonio, la sed animal era más potente, y verla allí, arrancando la camioneta lo volvía loco de ira.

_-¡Te dije que no te podías ir!- _se acercó con una velocidad endemoniada hasta donde ella, y en un impulso, sintió la sangre subir hasta todo su cuerpo, bañándole con un calor extraño que no supo describir. Ira, rabia, sentimientos indeseados que no necesitaba en ese momento, y sabía, que estaba comportándose como un verdadero estúpido, ¡como si fuera un crío al que le habían arrebatado su juguete!

_-¡Gira a mirarme!-_estúpido, infantil, daba lo mismo, ¡a él le importaba la misma mierda!

En ese momento el agarre de unos brazos fuertes le incitaron a darse la vuelta, y cuando ella le miro, sintió su agarre muy cerca, labios juntándose en una peligrosa y mórbida distancia. Sakura miró a todas partes, y aunque sabia que era inútil soltarse, no hizo un sólo movimiento, estaba siendo aprisionada por esos brazos, era autoritario y dolía en el muy fondo…muy en el fondo. El vampiro oprimió sus labios contra los de ella, quería sangre…mucha sangre. Comenzó a lamer el resto de ese líquido carmesí que había quedado en esa boca, aquel acto produjo un sinfín de emociones dentro de la doctora.

Tenía miedo y placer al mismo tiempo, miedo por que sentía que se dejaba llevar como una muñeca en medio de la nada, experimentado sensaciones que según ella, no debería sentir, la lujuria y el placer en el dolor era de gente enferma, pero ¿ella ya estaba enferma verdad?, entonces no habría problema en que sintiese esas cosas, se clavaron estúpidas mariposas en su estómago, y el aire caliente que salía de los labios del moreno cada vez que juntaba la lengua con la suya le provocaba sonrojarse cada vez más. Una, dos, tres veces hizo lo mismo, sin querer despegar sus labios de los de ella, y cuando sintió otra vez, el sabor amargo y salado de su sangre pasar a la boca de él, se quedo quieta, paralizada de sus propias acciones.

Le gusto que le mordiese la boca, que saboreara su sangre al mismo tiempo, pero ¡estaba mal aquello!, ¡era una gran y condenada locura de aquella mente enferma!, ¡y ella se estaba dejando llevar!

_-Su lengua recorriendo mi rostro...-_ perdió la noción del tiempo, quería separarle de ella, que no le tocase, besase o lamiese, pero…pero…

-Esto... ¡no corresponde!- exclamó, y aunque en el fondo quería que se detuviese ella ni siquiera le corrió. Sin embargo las maravillosas y estúpidas mariposas que sentía fueron interrumpidas por un dolor agudo y punzante sobre su cuello, y cuando vislumbro esos colmillos blanquecinos brillando bajo la luz supo lo que seguiría irremediablemente a continuación.

-¡No!; ¡no lo hagas!- El brillo de esos colmillos llegó hasta sus ojos verdes. Su sangre caliente comenzó a caer, a formarse un hilillo fresco alrededor de su cuello lastimado, comenzó a perder las fuerzas y enseguida un mareo profundo y punzante le estaba atormentando la conciencia.

-¡Déjame!- exclamó Sakura, separándose de su agarre. La doctora Kinomoto no tuvo tiempo para seguir defendiéndose, las manos de Syaoran aprisionaron su cuello con fuerza.

_-Tú no iras a ningún lado_-

-Estoy harta de esto, ¡así no puedo ayudarte!-

_-¿Ayudarme?, nadie puede ayudarme_-

-Muy bien, no te gusta al parecer estar sólo, pensaré en otra cosa-

-_No es que no me guste estar solo-_

-Guarda silencio, estoy pensando- Se quedó contemplando el suelo de madera pulida. Si no podía irse a buscar medicinas, tendría que llevarle con ella. Aunque eso sonaba más arriesgado que curarle, puesto que si hacia algo mal el seguro la volvería a morder, vaya bobería, como si necesitara más problemas de los que ya tenía.

_-No hay otro remedio_- se dijo, sintió, como la carne comenzaba a temblarle y como cientos de espasmos se adueñaban de sus manos, podía mostrarse fuerte, pero su cuerpo delataba todo lo contrario. Y ella odiaba que pudiesen leerla con sólo observar sus gestos o su respiración, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta, levantó la mirada, y como él no dijo nada sobre sus manos tiritonas o su voz, asumió que había pasado desapercibido.

Syaoran comenzó a soltarle de su agarre y ella fue recuperando poco a poco el aire en sus pulmones en un gesto automático acarició su cuello, palpando las dos marcas de aquellos dientes que se habían clavado en lo profundo de la piel, hasta llegar a los tejidos conectivos.

-Ya lo he decidido, vendrás conmigo-

-_A mi nadie me manda-_

-¿Prefieres que me vaya?; ¡te vienes conmigo!- gritó, ella jamás gritaba, amenos que ya tuviera suficientes problemas en su cabeza, y estaba harta de tener que correrlo por que el muy idiota no podía controlar sus instintos asesinos.

_-Estúpido_- pensó

Syaoran le miró estupefacto, con la boca media abierta debido a ese pensamiento que él leyó a la perfección, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, por que a la muy "creída doctora" se le había ocurrido mandarlo como a un cachorro ella le tiro del brazo, obligándolo a seguirla.

El brillo de los rayos del sol comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo de los cárpatos, desde adentro se podía sentir la brisa del cielo, seguro habría un conglomerado de nubes blanquecinas sobre el firmamento celeste, de inmediato ella le llevó a través de la casa, cruzaron la puerta quedando bajo los rayos ultravioletas y calientes del sol. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, fue demasiado tarde.

_Grave error_

El contacto por parte de estos sobre la piel de Syaoran comenzó a lastimarle, le quemo como cientos de dagas clavándose sobre su piel, dolió como aquellas golpizas que había estado recibiendo durante casi siete años. Volvió a sentir un odio indescriptible por ella, ¡como si no supiese que a los vampiros no debes exponerlos a la luz del sol!

_-¡Déjame!, ¡déjame!-_

Un gritó llegó hasta la mente de Sakura, acompañado de una infinidad de imágenes extrañas de cadenas atando unas muñecas morenas, si, y supo, que aquello no era más que la enfermiza memoria del otro, la sensación de dolor y miedo que había estado experimentando durante años.

-¡¡_Kiaaa!!-_el sonido agudo producido por la mente de él le hizo girarse, mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza con sus ojos verdes, y aunque trato de acercársele el otro le corrió. Las lágrimas que caían por parte de ese rostro le dejaron sin respirar, no podía, tocarle o sacudirle para que se diera cuenta que nada era real, que eran sólo sus recuerdos que lo estaban atormentando.

Aquello le partió el corazón…

_-Eres un monstruo, ¿sabías?-_ esa voz…no supo de quien era, pero se oía tan cerca de su cabeza que no pudo quitarla, era…malditamente sarcástica.

-¿Qué?; ¿Qué es esto?- la doctora comenzó a agarrar sus cabellos violentamente, tirándole con una fuerza para que esa voz dejara de hablar en su cabeza, era extraño, le provocó un miedo que la hizo sacudirse por completo. Temblaron sus manos y sus labios, incapaz de modular alguna palabra para que pudiese hacer reaccionar al moreno. Para cuando se dio cuenta su mirada se topo con el rostro del chico, ¡estaba jalando también de sus cabellos!

_-Seres como tú no deberían existir, ¿te gustara que te clave una estaca en el pecho?, a mi me fascinaría-_

Tomó todo el aire que pudo, y acercándose hasta donde él le abrazó, así de simple.

-Piensa en mí sólo en mí-

Fue extraño…calido…no supo con exactitud que palabra darle a aquello, pero, cuando descendió la mirada que traía perdida de hace un buen rato se topo con esa cabellera bajo su cuello. Brazos de ella rodeándole con fuerza, apretando su rostro en contra de él.

-Calma- esa voz…de nuevo lograba sacarlo de ese lúgubre lugar…y no entendía que tenía, por que ella lograba tranquilizarlo al grado de dejarlo sin respirar. Y ella pedía que volviese a la realidad, que le mirase con sus dorados ojos o que le mordiera con sus colmillos, ¡cualquier cosa!, con tal de que él dejase de mirar un punto vació como una muñeca sin vida tirada en el piso de esa casa abandonada.

Tuvo miedo de ella…por que su sola presencia lo confundía a más no poder, y sabía que estaba loco, que cada minuto que trascurría él no sabia definir que era real y que no pero…si tan sólo…

En ese momento un gruñido por parte de sus sellados labios advirtieron a Sakura de que se alejara, pues estaba a punto de morderla una vez más, pero no se movió.

-Tranquilo_-_

_-¡Déjame!; aléjate de mi por favor; ¡maldita sea te hago daño!_- pensaba este al momento en que trataba de zafarse de los brazos de la castaña tirándole con fuerza, y cada vez que lo hacía ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo, queriendo que él entendiera que era lo que él necesitaba…por el momento.

-¡No lo haré!-

Él respiró entrecortadamente…

Ella se acercó hasta rozar su piel con sus labios…

-No sé por que me has llamado, tampoco sé por que fue precisamente a mi, pero...pero...¡no me iré hasta haberte curado!-

Las pupilas de Syaoran se abrieron de golpe, no esperaba esa respuesta, era demasiado sincera, tan llena de sentimiento que él no le entendía.

_-Haz lo que quieras-_

-Soy yo lo que tú necesitas ahora-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó los labios finos y rosáceos de ella, poco a poco fue poniendo fin al abrazo, pues supo que él no se lanzaría como un animal a morderle de nuevo.

-Ven, es necesario alejarte del sol, al parecer te hace daño-

Llevo a Syaoran al asiento trasero de la camioneta, dejando que su cuerpo se estirara sobre los asientos.

_-Se siente bien_- pensó, pues no había estado en algo tan suave durante muchos años. La doctora cubrió su cuerpo con una sábana oscura, impidiendo así que traspasaran los rayos del sol. La mano de Syaoran apretó la muñeca de la niña, antes de terminar de ponerle la sábana.

Sintió su miedo, la nostalgia que intentaba trasmitirle a través de sus ojos dorados, no quería, que le cubriese completamente… otra vez esa oscuridad, cabeza apunto de estallar por algo intangible que sabía que no existía en ese momento. Pero era más fuerte, un dolor extraño que se clavaba en la punta de su cien.

-Entiendo-

_-Yo…lo siento…es que…-_

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-_Podrías…¿simplemente tenerme de la mano?-_

El gesto producido por él le dio a entender que estaba asustado, y de un minuto para el otro su agarre comenzó a volverse demasiado fuerte.

-Estas…temblando-

_-Esta oscuro…otra vez-_ y de la nada la imagen de el intentando visualizar algo en una celda le provocó un dolor agudo en su corazón. Él mirando a la nada atado de pies y manos… él, intentado captar la luz de la luna aunque sabía que no podía girarse para contemplarla.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- le guiño un ojo, provocando que la sangre le subiese hasta las mejillas.

_-Gra…cias-_

-Confía en mí-

Sakura subió al asiento delantero y emprendió el viaje hasta una cabaña que había visto tiempo antes de llegar a la gran casa, estaba segura de haberla visto con las luces apagadas, quizás vacía, puesto que no se imaginaba que hubiese alguien viviendo en aquel lugar.

La luz de la luna adorno la noche y el brillo blanquecino le ilumino el rostro, debían de haber pasado aproximadamente unas cuatro horas desde que partieron.

_-¿Esta saliendo la luz de la luna?-_ esa pregunta en su cabeza provocó que ella se tambaleará. Y otra vez la imagen volvió a adueñarse de su cerebro, y aunque hacia un gran esfuerzo no quería llorar.

_-Me gustaría verla, pero…-_

-Te prometo que lo harás-

_-Tengo miedo-_

-Sólo espera que te cure y luego miras la luna, ¿si?-

_-Lo que digas…-_

Levantó la mirada, y contempló la cabaña que se alzaba sobre una calzada y una camino de piedras, árboles verdes y cubiertos de lo que parecía una reciente ventisca le hizo sonrojarse, ¡se veía precioso!, y a pesar del estado del lugar, los muros de ladrillo rojizo le hicieron pensar que le daba un cierto aire a vampiro, una gran ironía según ella. Camino por la calzada, mirando las rocas y el pequeño río que se encontraba a un lado de la casa, una cerca separaba la calle del cemento.

-Por favor, por favor te lo ruego, no me devores viva – pidió al momento de bajarse de la camioneta; un mordisco más y probablemente no podría volver a ayudar a alguien, se dio cuenta de que él ya no le sostenía con fuerza la mano, ni siquiera le estaba reteniendo. Un flash en su cabeza, y sintió como una fuerza abominable se apoderaba de su corazón.

-¿Estas bien?-

Sin embargo Syaoran no emitió un sonido, un gemido, suspiro o amenaza. Ni siquiera le habló en la mente. Comenzó a preocuparse ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dentro de ese ataúd de hierro?; ¿Cómo seguía con vida, si es que aún tenia fuerzas para respirar?

-¿Cómo puede?; ¿Cómo puede seguir vivo con esa estaca clavada en su pecho?- se preguntó, en un acto involuntario llevó una de sus manos al suyo, imaginándose el dolor que acarreaba el tener esa cosa en todo su corazón. En un movimiento rápido le bajó de la camioneta en una camilla de hospital, llevándole directamente dentro de la cabaña, donde quito de su cuerpo la oscura sábana. Cuando le vio, algo dentro de ella se rompió como miles de fragmentos de cristal. ¡Estaba agonizando!, podía notarlo por la capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo, dejando un camino de miles de gotas de sudor cristalino por el cuello y la frente; la marca blanca alrededor de la boca, la mancha carmín de sobre sus pupilas y el agudo dolor que expresaban sus ojos.

-No, no lo hagas…por favor- no sabía si él le escuchaba siquiera, pero, aquella imagen le dolió más que cualquier otra, y no sabía por que experimentaba aquel sentimiento, si sólo llevaba unas horas de haberle conocido.

Pero…¿ por que le dolía al grado de no querer vivir si él no lo hacía?. Definitivamente estaba enfermándose de algo que se juro no sentir por nadie.

Se apoyó en la fría pared blanca del cuarto cubierto de unas cortinas de tono vino, se sintió incomoda, pues ahora los ojos ámbar de Syaoran le observaban fijo, siguiendo los movimientos de sus manos o de sus pestañas, dios, le ponía tan nerviosa que no se atrevía ni a pensar en nada, y ella sabía que él no lo hacia para que se sintiese así. Odiaba su silencio, sabía perfectamente que aquellos que le habían atormentado, no habían tenido la satisfacción de escuchar sus gritos o sus gemidos de dolor agonizante por la noche, y él le miraba, como un maldito depredador.

Eso le hizo sentirse como uno de ellos.

Coloco la camilla cerca de una mesita de operaciones metálica y fría que se haya dentro del salón, una vez cruzada la puerta, la imagen de aquella sala le dejo la boca abierta, un piso de madera cubierto por una alfombra rojiza, unas cuantas ventanas y sólo una mesa hacia juego en aquella vacía alcoba; al menos tenían un sillón para dormir.

-Muy bien, voy a sacarte de la camilla- necesitaba el sonido de su voz. Escucharla una vez más en esos momentos en que su mente divagaba en recuerdos dolorosos, y es que si dejaba de hablarle con esos graciosos cambios de tono, sabía que se quedaría mirando a la nada una vez más. Sakura creyó que necesitaba que le hablaran, y aunque no sabía si le entendía o no, pensó que era lo mejor. Cuando hablaba él parecía reaccionar, incluso, aunque la creyesen loca o desquiciada creía ver un brillo en esos ojos.

Y lo había intentado en varios idiomas y aunque él parecía abrir los labios para decirle algo jamás dijo una sola palabra. Se dio cuenta de que no confiaba en ella por la manera en que le miraba con esos ojos lobunos, pero probablemente entendió que su intención era la de ayudarle.

-Respira- exclamó y sacando un cuchillo de la metálica mesa se inclinó para cortar las cuerdas que tenían sus rodillas.

_-¡Hn!- _

-¿Qué pasa?- bajo la vista.

Él había vuelto a agarrarle la muñeca.

Al parecer no había entendido el porque de su acción con el filoso cuchillo. El corazón le dio otro vuelco, cerró los ojos instintivamente preparándose para el dolor que experimentaba al sentir sus colmillos clavándose en su cuello, segura de que reaccionaría de aquella manera por que tenía miedo. Pero no pasó nada, le miro esperando encontrarse con sus resplandecientes ojos ámbar.

Sintió como la herida de su cuello se había abierto, y que la sangre bajaba lentamente por su piel, el aroma le llego como cientos de choques eléctricos dentro de su cerebro. Él le estaba mirando el cuello con fascinación, giró su cabeza, en varios sentidos. Como si el hilillo de sangre que le bajaba le hiciese palpitar aceleradamente el corazón. Sakura intento alejarse de él, cuando vislumbro como la atraía hacia si con una fuerza descomunal pero no lo logró, quedo atrapada en medio de un abrazo y su rostro que le acariciaba los pómulos de las mejillas.

-¿Qué…estas?- Y cuando sintió los labios del chico lamiéndole el cuello no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¡esto se estaba saliendo de control!, si seguía así ella bien sabía que se terminaría enamorando de cada estúpido gesto que hacía Syaoran sin avisarle. Sentía su aliento sobre la piel, la toco con dulzura, una larga caricia sobre la herida, y no supo por que sería, quizás estaba más cansada que ese condenado demonio, pero había sentido una ola de emociones apoderándose de su cuerpo cada vez que el le lamía el cuello o los labios.

-Eres un demonio-

_-Perdona, te lastime sin saberlo-_

-¿Tratas de…curarme?-

Él solo le dirijo una sonrisa tímida. Le miró estupefacta, trataba de curar una herida tan pequeña, cuando él tenía el cuerpo tan mutilado.

-Es lindo…pero…así no creo que deje de sangrar, ¿sabes?- volvió a sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en su estómago.

_-Hn-_

-Hay que darse prisa- de inmediato cortó con el cuchillo las cuerdas de sus rodillas, por lo menos ya no se le lanzaba como un animal salvaje, ni nada por el estilo a morderle.

-Si vez la necesidad de gritarme puedes hacerlo, pero no he de detenerme-

Se preguntó, si él realmente quería que ella siguiera; ¡Como podían existir seres tan despreciables!

-¿Cómo pudieron hacerte esto?, probablemente tengamos la misma enfermedad sanguínea- respondió Sakura, al tiempo en que un hálito de esperanza se colaba en su corazón ¡no podía negar que estaba feliz!, ¡Había encontrado a alguien como ella!

El sonido de las cuerdas golpeando la tierra se clavó en la mente de Syaoran.

¡Se sentía tan bien mover las piernas sin esas cuerdas pesadas en sus rodillas!

-Parece que tus dientes son más desarrollados que los míos-

_-Gracias-_

-Habrá que cambiarte de ropa, la que llevas esta destruida...y- no pudo seguir hablándole por mucho tiempo. Otra vez, esa ola de vació que había estado sintiendo desde que le vio se adueño de su pecho, una necesidad extraña de querer besarle o abrazarle. Pero no entendía bien por que sentía aquello, como si estuviese destinada a pasar la vida con él. Bajo su cabeza en un intento desesperado por ocultarla, no quería que viera las lágrimas que estaban cayendo de sus ojos, aquello fue demasiado, la sonrisa que le brindo una vez que soltó la cuerda fue tan sincera…, y es que ella no podía imaginarse pasar la vida como lo había pasado él…

-¿Alguna vez...se terminará esta tristeza para ti?-

Syaoran Li, le observó detenidamente. Levantó de manera lenta su rostro con un suave toque de sus dedos, y es que verla así, sufriendo por algo que no entendía le partía en miles de fragmentos, su voz, sus labios temblando entrecortadamente, era mucho… Una lágrima cristalina se encontraba todavía en esos ojos verdes, y sin saber por que lo hacía pasó delicadamente unos de sus dedos quitando el rastro de cristalinas lágrimas.

_Él daría la vida por ella…_

¡Lo que fuera!, ¡lo que estuviese a su alcance por que sonriera, le besase o le abrase otra vez!…

Sakura Kinomoto no entendía que era lo que le ocurría, pero...no podía evitar sentir algo tan profundo cada vez que el pelicastaño trataba de tranquilizarle, aunque sea por unos momentos. Y es que en aquellos parecía tener conciencia, y cuando lo hacía sus ojos eran de un llamativo dorado miel, y sus mejillas se tornaban rosáceas. Se acercó al chico portando una mascarilla, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de donde la había sacado ni cuando demonios se la había puesto, ¡era muy rápida para cambiar su actitud, mira que primero llora y ahora se las da de médica cirujana!

Sonrió sarcásticamente, fulminándole con la mirada.

_-Quítatela-_

-¿Y qué me de alguna enfermedad por el contacto con tu sangre?; ¡ ni pensarlo?-

_-Si no lo haces te la sacaré de una mordida-_

De acuerdo, su maravillosa idea de curarle se había ido al drenaje.

-No estamos progresando para nada-

Lo intento con todo tipo de implementos, ¡pero no se dejó tocar ni por la aguja de una inyección!

-Serás niño; ¡mira que quitarme todas las cosas con los dientes!, ¡animal!-

_-Te dije que te sacaras la mascarilla, no me gusta…te vez como ellos_- Syaoran sólo le quedo mirando fijo.

-Yo-

_-No digas nada, déjame a mi sacarme esta cosa del pecho, me esta asfixiando mucho-_

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar esa estaca niño!- cuando intentó alejar su mano de la estaca fue muy tarde, ¡por el santo demonio que tenía de paciente!

¡Se la había arrancado con sus propias manos!

-¡Serás animal!; ¡así te lastimaras más de lo que ya estabas!, ¿Por qué demonios no me dejaste hacerlo a mi?- gritaba Sakura al tiempo en que hacía presión sobre la herida ahora abierta, ¡y ella que había jurado no perder la paciencia otra vez!, pero al parecer él lograba hasta lo imposible, o sea, sacarla de quicio.

_-No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto pequeña-_

-¡Sal de mi mente ahora!, es más importante tu salud-

_-No me importa, he esperado casi siete años dentro de ese sarcófago. No me importaría tener que esperar más tiempo para encontrarte.-_

-¿Siete años?- en ese momento la tela y las herramientas metálicas cayeron al piso de madera.

-_¿Te impresiona acaso?-_

¿Cómo era posible?; ¿mantenerse en ese ataúd durante casi siete años con esa cantidad de heridas en el cuerpo?

-¿Qué...quién eres?-

_-Tú lo sabes_-

-No; ¡no lo sé!- la fotografía número siete se clavó en su memoria, la misma imagen que pudo ver en cuanto abrió el ataúd, el rostro, los ojos sin vida llorando por algo que ahora entendía a la perfección, pero ahora la risa sarcástica de él se clavo en su cerebro, ¡estaba divirtiéndose con esto!

-Estúpido-

_-¿Qué es número siete?-_

_-¡_Deja de leer mi mente!

_-Soy tu alma gemela, pequeña-_

-Eso...es imposible, jamás te había visto antes; ¿Qué eres?-

_-Soy un carpatiano, somos inmortales...nosotros podemos...-_ sin embargo Syaoran no pudo continuar hablándole, un agujero inmenso se encontraba en su mente, tembló inconcientemente, algo…otra vez la oscuridad… no recodaba nada antes de haber sido encerrado. Muy al fondo dolió, apretándole el pecho calándole el alma por aquella soledad, y la voz…la misma mujer volvió a hablarle, las mismas imágenes, ¡pero no había nada más que la palabra carpatiano y su maldito nombre!

_-Un vampiro_- la palabra llegó sola a la mente de ella, le miró, pues estaba segura que él había inducido esa palabra dentro de su mente, y tuvo miedo.

Mucho miedo…

_**Continuara-

* * *

  
**_

_**...¡No sueltes mi mano, no la sueltes!...**_

_**...Por que yo estoy a tu lado...**_

_**...No importa cuando, sólo sonríe y bésame...**_

_**...¡Haz las flores florecer!...**_

-Kimi Hana-

Pigstar

Edición re-editada: 14 de noviembre del 2008


	5. Sólo Syaoran

_**Oscuro Deseo**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de ccs no me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Clamp, la trama de este fick tampoco, pertenece a Christine Fehhan, con excepción de las modificaciones que he hecho y la narración, los cuales me pertenecen.

_**Notas:**_

Capítulo 5 re-editado y sigo avanzando, en este capítulo aparece un personaje llamado Noelle, el cual he mantenido por respeto hacia su autora y por la importancia de ella en el libro.

A quienes leen con todo mi amor.

-Re-editado: Marzo del 2009-

* * *

**-Capítulo V-**

_**"Solo Syaoran"**_

_**-En la mansión abandonada-**_

_Un sonido…_

El palpitar molesto de un corazón acelerándose producto de numerosas pesadillas e inimaginables dolores. Suspiró, ojos ámbar que se cerraron de un minuto a otro y luego se quedaron fijo mirando los suyos verdes. Otro palpitar, y el ruido de las gotas de lluvia que era captado por el agudo sentido de sus oídos comenzaba a torturarle.

Aquel sonido…

El eco de una gota de sudor sobre las maderas del suelo…

-Yo quería-

Y aquella voz…

Quería acercarse más, juntar sus labios a los de ella o quizás simplemente tomarle de la mano, pero el temblar constante de su piel le indicaba que quizás aquello no sería una buena idea, si tomamos en cuenta además que ella constantemente corría su cuerpo del suyo.

Ella le miró, abrió la boca, pero no pronunció palabra alguna, en vez de eso hizo un gesto con sus dedos, posándolos sobre sus labios, mordiéndolos con cierta fuerza que él juro sería capaz de arrancarle un trozo de piel, seguro, de la herida caería un liquido rojizo, y apenas él percibiera el aroma de aquello se lanzaría a lamerle la punta de la mano como un animal.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste?- y fue tan simple, que con aquella pregunta que ella hizo él comenzase a sudar, no podía, explicar aquello que ella quería saber, por que, aunque lo hiciese, el intentar explicar lo que el sintió en aquel calabozo no era si quiera imaginable para esa mentecita curiosa que poseía. Y él sabia, que aquello le atormentaba, horrorizaba y descontrolaba, pero no podía explicar, puesto que no existían palabras para describir el dolor que había padecido en aquel lugar, ni aunque le mandase imágenes con sus constantes pesadillas que lo atormentaron en esas noches, y que seguían haciéndolo a pesar de estar libre de ese calabozo.

¿Acaso ella lo entendería?

¿Entendería que temía mirarse en un espejo por que el color de sus ojos lo volvían loco?

¿Y que el aroma de su sangre lo calentaba a más no poder, de llegar al extremo de querer arrancarle la ropa aunque ella se negara a desnudarse siquiera la camisa que le cubría los pechos, que subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración?.

-No…me gusta como me estas mirando sabes- si, lo sabía, que se delataba con su sola mirada y ella captaba la sonrisa lujuriosa que traía en la cara, o del sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas al imaginar su cuerpo caliente bajo del suyo, y es que, después de siete años había inventado miles de situaciones con ella, su compañera eterna que se negaba a ir a él. Y ahora, estando tan cerca, no podía hacer más que confiar en ella y darle tiempo al tiempo.

Por que después de todo era una humana, y él aún no quería darse el lujo de querer confiar en ella, volver a sentir aquello que le había impulsado a buscarla en aquel hospital telepáticamente, por que la odiaba aún, la aborrecía con todo su corazón.

Y la amaba al mismo tiempo.

_Estúpida ironía_

-_Tranquila-_ pronunció este en su cerebro, de inmediato percibió un miedo calándole el corazón, como los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban ante algo intangible y que él no supo diferenciar, luego, el palpitar acelerado del corazón de ella, y como el aire caliente brotaba de su boca hasta la piel de él.

Estaba aterrada, y él no podía culparla.

Después de todo ella tenia razón al alejarse de él, de temerle, o quizás aborrecerle gracias a su estúpido y primitivo comportamiento…

-_Soy un monstruo-_ enseguida bajó la mirada, y sintió como dos dedos tersas le hacían levantarla otra vez…esos ojos….

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal, disculpa- esos ojos verdes lo confundían, lo volvían loco de rabia por que no podía arrancárselos, si pudiese, tan sólo soportar el dolor de mirar el color de esos ojos, y no sabía que tenían, por que algo dentro suyo le hacía odiar el tono verde de ellos, o la sola forma en que ella le quería según su desquiciada mente.

No, eso no era real…

-Perdona que este algo aturdida, pero ¡que esperabas!, no todos los días aparece alguien y te dice que eres su alma gemela destinada; ¡es ilógico!-

Eso si era real…

-_Eres mi alma gemela, pequeña_- exclamó de nuevo, la estaca yacía tirada a un lado de sus piernas, no sabía que tenían esas palabras, pero era una necesitad el repetirlas, "eres mi alma gemela", "mi alma gemela", eran sus palabras favoritas, y ella era su muñeca favorita, el repetirlas lo mantenían atado a la supuesta realidad que su cerebro le decía estaba viviendo, y que debía decirlas para que ella lo quisiera, para que ella le amara; para que supiera cuan importante era para él. No conocía otras palabras más que esas, ni siquiera importaba su nombre, si es que tenía alguno.

-Eso…es imposible- pero ella se empeñaba en repetir esa frase, como si su favorita fueran esas palabras, ¿Qué no sabía que estaba jugando con fuego acaso?, ¿Qué el negarse a él era imposible e improbable?

¡Ella le pertenecía!

-No te había visto en mi vida- si como no, ¿acaso las imágenes que ella tuvo hace tres noches no eran nada?, ¡estúpida mierda!

-_Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes Sakura-_

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- otra vez, el aroma de su cuerpo y de su boca, el roce de sus dedos por su dañada piel, cruzando de la barbilla al cuello lentamente, y las manos, como si estuviese apunto de ahorcarle pero sin hacer movimiento alguno lo dejaron sin respirar.

-_Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, cosas que no querrías que nadie se enterará- _quitó los dedos, y tomando con fuerza apretó la muñeca atrayéndola hasta él, el aire caliente rozó cerca de la cara de la doctora, y los cabellos castaños largos comenzaron a picarle del cuello a los hombros.

_-Se que sueñas conmigo cada vez que tratas de dormir, sé que la voz que permanece en tu cerebro es la articulada por mi, se…que quizás podrías llegar a quererme pequeña-_

Querer…

¿Qué es querer si ni siquiera ella se quería?, el pasar la vida junto a otra persona no estaba en lo más remoto de su corazón, y ella, no quería sentir, dejarse llevar por sus manos o su cuerpo, y no sabía explicar por que su corazón palpitaba mordazmente, o por que sentía que si él no le lastimaba moriría allí mismo como una idiota sin sentido.

¿Por qué sus pechos se movían de esa manera?, ¿Por qué sentía aquello con el roce de su piel sobre la suya?

_-Esto esta mal Sakura, convéncete de eso, convéncete de eso-_

_-Pervertida- _

Sintió vergueta y como sus mejillas se volvían rojas a más no poder.

-Cállate, no quiero…no quiero hablas de eso, estúpido-

-_Como quieras- _aquello no supo interpretarlo, pero, otra vez, la manera en que él retiraba sus dedos de su cuello le hizo sudar frío, y no sabía que tenía, que sentía o que era, pero estaba segura que se volvería loca si él seguía haciendo eso, aunque no significara nada de nada.

-No hagas eso…por favor- le miró, se percató de lo sonrojado que estaban sus pómulos, y de lo rápido que se abría y cerraba su boca, ¿Qué?, ¿con solo tocar sus dedos ella ya estaba así de caliente?, no cabía duda de que eran tal para cual, lástima que era muy testaruda para admitir seguro que le necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

No tuvo dudas después de eso…

Ella era para y solo para él; y la idea de tenerle era…deliciosa, y le gustaba.

Le gustaba de sobremanera.

_-Como quieras-_

La otra río, entonces, los músculos de la cara se le tensaron, la boca se amoldó al sonido, el tono, la voz, los labios moviéndose en una forma que él no alcanzaba a comprender, lentamente, acercado una mano hasta ella, retiró un mechón de pelo que cubría en gran parte sus ojos verdes, entonces, bufando, dejose caer sobre el piso del gran salón, piernas cruzadas, brazos por detrás de la nuca, apoyándola en la madera de la pared del recinto.

La otra le imitó.

-Que irónico es todo esto-exclamó, cerrando los verdes ojos, mientras comenzaba a jugar con el resto de la estaca que yacía en el suelo, y aunque sabía, que era antihigiénico aquello, pues, no sabía que pudiese contener esa cosa nefasta llevó los dedos por la madera, palpando la textura, las astillas salientes, y la sangre seca que se había impregnado en ella en forma de cicatrices.

_-¿Irónico?-_

- Yo aborrezco a los vampiros, ¡mírame!, ayudando a uno- lo supo con sólo escuchar la manera en que se movió luego de ello, el sarcasmo en las palabras era puro, el odio igual. Aunque, bien pudo haber confundido la sensación.

_-No soy un vampiro- _sabía que era inútil, que ella era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, o quería aparentar, y que seguro, si no estuviese tan confundida de lo más bien podría sentar cabeza y largarse de ese lugar. Pero bueno…con fuerza separó los brazos de atrás de su nuca, y comenzó a picarse la frente. Sentía un extraño dolor que no lo dejaba tranquilo, martirizándole, y lastimándole, palpitando sobre su cabeza. Y quemaba, retumbando, miles de imágenes que saltaban una tanto en tanto cada vez que ella pronunciaba una palabra, o le miraba o quien sabe que. Lo único que sabía es que era insoportable, que quería que las imágenes se fuesen, y si ella no estuviera en la misma habitación se habría comenzado a dar golpes contra el mármol de la pared, o quizás habría comenzado a golpear con sus nudillos los pocos muebles que habían en la sala, cosa, que se reducía a la única mesita del centro.

-Entonces…¿por qué tomaste mi sangre?-

_-¿Tu sangre?-_ volvió a verlas, las mismas imágenes, la mujer que lloraba a un lado suyo, los gritos, la sangre, la desesperación. Quemó de nuevo, la sensación de las cadenas en sus heridas, el humo, la falta de luz.

Dolió…

-Lo repetiré…¿si no eres un vampiro, por que tomaste mi sangre?-la voz de ella, el palpitar de su corazón carente de vida, la luz de esas gemas violetas mirándole, incluso, palpó, sobre su mano, el contacto de las lagrimas que habían caído de ellos.

Luego, la imagen de su cuerpo en medio de la nada, bajo la lluvia sobre la tierra húmeda de un lugar sin nombre que no lograba conectar, el aroma de la sangre seca en sus brazos, la sensación de la saliva cayendo de su boca al cuello, el corazón que le latió con potencia, la falta de aire o de calor. La imagen de su cuerpo pudriéndose o muriéndose sobre el barro, y luego…luego…la fría celda.

-¿Estas bien?-

Y la imagen de un cuello siendo torturado por sus colmillos.

_-¡No, eso no!, ¡no quería!-_ los gritos de ella, el miedo que se coló por su garganta, la risa de él en el momento en que ella intentó arrancar la estaca, el cabello largo que le cegó la visual. Y el odio que sintió por ella.

_-¡No lo haría, yo no!-_ el sonido de su risa, el sabor de los labios de la boca de ella, y la sensación de la sangre bajando por sus venas.

Intentó levantarse, alejarse de ella, de las manos que comenzaron a jalarle para que volviese a la realidad, y sabía que aquello no estaba pasando.

Y todo era tan real.

-¡Reacciona!-

Al escuchar su voz, y palpar la textura de sus manos jalándole de los suyos volvió a golpearla.

Y la tiró al piso.

Cuando las manos dejaron de jalarle, y ya no sintió el contacto de los dedos en sus hombros se dio el lujo de mirar el suelo.

Ella le fulminaba con sus ojos verdes.

-Serás niño, sólo era una pregunta, no tienes por que volverte loco cada vez que la hago-

Parpadeó, como si el puro hecho de escuchar esa voz, o quizás fuese el tono molesto de ella lo tranquilizara. Y no sabía, que era, si fue el eco del golpe en la madera lo que le hizo volver en si. Levemente, bajando la cabeza, le rozó la cabellera con la frente, y percibió como ella padeció un escalofrío ante eso.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿qué eres?-preguntó, evitando el contacto del rostro de él; el aroma de su cuerpo era tan asfixiante como una buena dosis de una inyección de morfina. Lo intentó…pero…no logró conectar las letras, entonces, moviendo los labios, quizás para pronunciar algo pequeño aunque fuese, se dio cuenta que no sabía en verdad que decirle.

No lo recordaba.

-_Sabes, eres mi alma gemela Sakura, de eso estoy seguro-_

-Otra vez con eso-

_-Yo…quisiera responderte lo que me pides, pero, en verdad no sé que decirte-_

-¿De que hablas?-

_-No lo recuerdo-_

Cerró los ojos, entonces, en un impulso, posó más cerca su rostro de la cabellera, inhalando el aroma de este, empezó a trasmitirle imágenes saltadas, dolían, estaba seguro, pero más le dolía a él el tener que recurrir de otra mente para poder entender lo que le pasaba, solo sabia una cosa.

Su pareja debería de poder ver lo que el estaba viendo.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño claro, levemente, comenzó a percibir un mal estar, el aroma de la carne pútrida bajo algo que ella supo era tierra, luego, el humo, y miles de flashes plateados llegándole de cientos de lugares.

-Debo decirte algo-

Apenas escuchó el sonido de la voz de ella, creyó volverse loco.

_-¿Qué?-_

Ella se alejó de él, no supo como, pero en ese momento el brillo de sus iris doradas se habían vuelto demasiado peligrosas, rojizo y carentes de sentimientos por ella, creyó que volvería a tomarla del cuello o quizás la volviese a arrojar al piso de una patada o quien sabe que.

-Te mentí-

El aire le pareció demasiado pesado, congelándose en sus venas o en sus pulmones. Volvió a alejarse, tocando con sus hombros la textura del mármol de la pared, entonces, mirándole bajo la tenue luz, logró palpar mentalmente las llagas del cuerpo del otro, los restos de carne sobre esa piel fornida al que irónicamente se le notaban la comisura de los huesos. La clavícula, el humero, incluso pensó que si se daba la vuelta podría mirar las apófisis espinosas de las vértebras.

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

Y cuando cerró los ojos, y respiró pausadamente, experimentó el roce de la nariz del otro sobre la suya, obligándola a mirarle a través de la cabellera castaña que le caía sobre sus dorados ojos_._

-Si te escuché, algunas veces, y quizás tuve sueños contigo, pero jamás me esperé que fuera real, ¿tú te lo hubieras creído acaso?-

Le miró confundido, e irritado, por una parte quería matarla y por otra no.

_-Te llamé, te llamé cuando me estaban matando, cuando estaban quemando mi cuerpo y tú no hiciste nada-_

-Lo siento-

_-Cállate-_exclamó, pasando lentamente su lengua por la comisura de la boca entreabierta de la doctora.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente ya no le venía al caso volver a golpearla, lo hecho echo estaba y no encontraba lógico tratar de arrancarle la boca a mordidas o quitarle la sangre con sus colmillos.

En realidad ya no importaba una mierda.

_-__Syaoran-_

-¿Disculpa?-

_-Antes preguntaste si tenía un nombre-_

-Es un placer_-_

_-Soy tu compañero pequeña, puedo compartir mi mente contigo, es un derecho, una necesidad que nos separa de la locura y de volvernos adictos al otro-_

_-¿Adictos?-_

_-_Hay una línea que separa los celos del amor, puedo matarte si he pasado esa línea, y tu también-

En ese momento sólo una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, y era saber como se había metido en semejante lío, quizás sus compañeros de trabajo tenían razón, o Meiling o el loco desquiciado enfermo de cabellera rubia que la perseguía y acosaba por ser rara.

Ese chico estaba loco.

-Me gusta-

_-A mi también-_

Tomaron una bocanada de aire, clavándose los ojos mutuamente, entonces ella movió sus labios, jugando con la lengua bajo sus dientes o la comisura de la boca, y en ese momento dejó salir las palabras al aire.

-¿Puedes hablar en voz alta?

El otro sintió como la sangre se le congeló, experimentando un hormigueo desde el fondo de su garganta, le miró con sus ojos ámbar volviendo la mirada al suelo.

No podía complacerle.

_-No puedo…yo…-_entonces como antes, cansado y harto, la imagen de aquel hombre volvió, clavándole algo dentro de si, lastimándolo; aquello ardió terriblemente.

Sakura abrió los ojos, y le vio, fue un instante, dos segundos que para ella parecieron una eternidad, la imagen destellante de una estaca y una cadena atada a su cuello, amordazando y calándole los huesos de la garganta, el dolor, y la sensación abrasadora de no poder respirar…y se quedo en silencio. Posando las manos en sus mejillas…entonces el otro volvió a mirarle.

-No te esfuerces, has sufrido mucho- exclamó ella, jugando con la piel herida del otro con la yema de sus dedos.

Syaoran solo le miró

-¿Sabes quien te hizo esto?-

_- Dos humanos y un traidor_ - por un momento, pudo ver como sus orbes ámbar tomaban un toque rojo, estaban llenos de ira. Automáticamente se alejó, sin embargo Syaoran era mucho más rápido que ella, le tomó de la cintura impidiéndole correr.

_-Lo siento, no quería asustarte-_

Se sintió confundido, perdido en dos lados de su mente por los cuales no sabia cual elegir.

-_No sé quien soy, no sé que era antes de estar en ese calabozo durante siete largos años, no es que me importe de todas formas, pero para mi, tú eres el todo, de ti sé muchas cosas y no me lo explico. -_

-Perdona-

_-No mientes, puedo saberlo con mirarte a los ojos, puesto que tu conciencia tampoco dice que no es cierto, por que puedo leerla como a un libro abierto.-_

-Yo...-

_-Pequeña tonta, no puedo enojarme contigo-_

Para Sakura el era un paciente. Un guapo muchacho que tenía su pasado hecho pedazos, y que necesitaba solo un poco de atención.

_-Se qué no te gusto mucho, puedo sentirlo-_

-Lo que no me gusta es que leas mi mente, yo sólo soy tu doctora, tu mi paciente, y nada más-

_-No intentes engañarte, tarde o temprano terminara gustándote, pequeña-_

-Además a los doctores no se les llama pequeña, mi nombre es Sakura y tú te me dirigirás como Kinomoto Sakura o doctora Kinomoto; ¿Quedamos claros?-

_-Me gusta más pequeña, suena menos formal-_

-Por eso no quiero que me digas así- exclamó con un toque de tristeza en sus ojos.

_-Temes al contacto, tienes miedo de quedarte sola como paso con tu madre_-

-¿Qué más sabes acerca de mí?, hay cosas que no comprendo, quizás por que yo…-

_-¿Por qué te alimentas de sangre?-_ se le tensaron los músculos, mientras observaba la forma en que él recorría sus hombros, las manos bajando, subiendo, apoyados ambos en la fría pared de mármol del salón, con las ventanas abiertas , escuchando el ruido proveniente de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

-Si, mi madre nunca me dijo el porque, pero desde muy pequeña siempre he tenido que beber un poco de sangre, también aprendí que cuando me hacía una herida, por más pequeña que fuera podía curármela con tierra. Se que suena algo "raro", pero la tierra evitaba que me ardiese-

_-La tierra es un anestésico bastante efectivo, en la piel de un carpatíano-_

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-

_-Nunca te has preguntado ¿por qué tu madre se suicidó?-_

-No, y no quiero que saques el tema-

_-¿Estas segura?-_

Bajó la vista, el suelo del salón estaba manchado con tierra y moho, indicio de que hace mucho que no le usaban. El mal olor le obligó a pensar en otra cosa, pero, por más que lo intentaba la imagen de ella venía a su mente, los cabellos plomizos y los azules ojos. Estúpido, irónico, desde que era muy pequeña no había vuelto a pensar en ella, pero al sacar el tema con él pareció recobrar esos recuerdos. Y no es que le gustase a decir verdad, por que no quería recordarla, ni verla, ni oírla. No quería experimentar el olor de su cabello o el perfume de sus ropas en su memoria. Por que dolía, como una daga, una yaga sin cerrarse en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Siempre he sabido que mi padre era casado, pero nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle a mi madre como era su rostro, tampoco es que tuviera tanta curiosidad por conocerle, es sólo que a veces me sentía sola. ¿Sabes?- la voz de la niña en su cerebro, las coletas, los juguetes rotos, y las ventanas cerradas, el aroma del tabaco por la noche. Los cuentos de cuna que jamás le leyó.

_-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes en mi-_ los vestidos de seda que se ponía el mismo día de cada año, el libro con hojas amarillentas y garabateadas que había guardado y luego quemado, la bañera de ella, las burbujas que usaba para la piel. El collar de cuencas que Fujiaka le había regalado.

-¿Confiar?, esa palabra ya no esta en mi diccionario-

_-Prometo no hacerte nada- _la misma mirada de ella en los ojos dorados de él, la misma forma de usar la voz, las mismas odiosas, y nefastas palabras. Aquella sensación que experimentó el último día en que la había visto antes de llegar de la escuela. El olor del cuerpo pútrido y la carencia de sal en la piel.

-Pero…¿qué harás?-

-Nada, sólo mirarte- esa sonrisa en su boca, y es que se parecían tanto y a la vez no. La forma de los ojos, lo cansado de las pupilas, la falta de color en los labios, las orejas pequeñas y heridas; las manos con las uñas rotas y llagadas por el frío.

-¿Para?-

_-Quiero verla con mis propios ojos- _Syaoran y ella eran idénticos, lastimados por algo que ella no comprendía y no esperaba saber, las mejillas redondas donde se remarcaban los bordes del hueso cigomático, la mandíbula inferior pequeña y maltratada, la boca herida y mordisqueada por algo o alguien.

-Confío en ti- y cuando sintió la mano de él sobre la suya, la frente con gotas transparentes de sudor posándose sobre su cabeza, respiró agitadamente. Una punzada, lastimándole de lleno de los pies a la cabeza, luego, una voz, la imagen de sus ojos dorados.

Y luego sólo oscuridad.

Tembló, al contemplar fijamente el rostro de él, las pupilas que se volvieron a marcar, el cabello que siguió creciendo, las manos más frías que antes, el color de los ojos ahora en blanco, las gotas de sudor que bajaron de su frente.

-¿Syaoran?- el silencio por parte del otro le indicó que ya no se encontraba allí, y ella, vislumbró a la mujer otra vez, la imagen nítida de su madre y ella tomadas de la mano, luego una puerta que se cerró de golpe, un florero siendo lanzado al suelo por Nadeshiko; una bofeteada en su rostro de niña, los gritos de ella; las lagrimas que le siguieron a continuación, Y el portazo que dio para hacerla entender que no la quería en su habitación aquella noche. Pero como era niña no le había entendido aquella vez.

_-¿Eres tú?- _la voz de syaoran inmiscuyéndose en sus recuerdos.

_-¿Mami?-_

Vislumbró la pequeña frente a la puerta de la alcoba esperando que la llamara para que fuese a dormir con ella, pero aquella petición jamás llego; entonces la niña se movió, trajo un libro de colores y una radio pequeña, tocó, le abrieron, la mujer agarró el libro de cuentos y lo lanzó en contra de su cara. La niña lloró, tembló, se quedo en el suelo esperando a intentarlo de nuevo.

_-Mami, ¿me lees?, solo será uno, te lo prometo-_ los ojos de ella cerrándose, tomando el libro que cayó al piso, toco de nuevo, se soltó el cabello de las coletas. La puerta estaba medio abierta, así que dio tres pasos dentro, dejó el libro en el suelo, y se acercó hasta ella con la radio rosada.

Sobre el barandal de la ventana estaba Nadeshiko, sus ojos sin vida miraron a la nena, sonrió máquinariamente.

_-¿Cantas conmigo?- _y cuando tomó el micrófono y le oyó cantar la nena se rió, y la mujer se sonrojo sin saber por que.

Saltó hasta un acontecimiento más reciente.

_-"Le gustaba tanto su caperuza roja que la llevaba puesta todos los días, y por ello, la gente del pueblo le llamaba la caperucita; un día ella se encontró con un lobo grande y…"-_

Otra vez la misma niña, dos años más grande quizás, leyendo una especie de cuento, la tapa bordada en rojo tenía una inscripción, la nena bajó la vista, guardó el libro bajo la almohada de su cama. Escuchó dos golpes, corrió a la puerta, la misma mujer le miró llorando.

_-¿Mami?-_ la mujer dejó caer las rodillas en el piso, le abrazó tan fuerte que él creyó se le partiría el corazón.

_-Duerme bien si-_

_-Claro mami, pero…¿por qué lloras?-_

_-Es 15 de septiembre_ – vislumbró como los ojos de la nena se cerraron, como pasó una mano tras la cabellera de ella, y le besaba las mejillas, la frente y los ojos repetidas veces, sin orden aparente. Luego, Nadeshiko le dejaba dormir sola, y ella haciéndose la dormida vislumbró a su madre acurrucarse junto a ella y parar de llorar. Se colgó del cuello, posando la cabellera castaña en la piel de la garganta y hacerle cosquillas.

-_Te amo Hija-_

_-Yo también te amo-_

Otro recuerdo, quince años más.

Ahora una mujer sostenía un diario, un libro pequeño común y corriente de tapa dura, y de un sólo espiral. Los dedos recorrían las líneas del diario, y él tuvo que concentrarse más para leer lo que contenía. Se le estaba acabando el aire, como si se fuese congelado en sus pulmones con cada recuerdo que veía de ella, se le apretó el corazón, pero no recordaba por que le ocurría eso, no recordaba por que le dolían las manos, o la cabeza, no recordaba por que algo líquido y viscoso se instalaba en la punta de lengua, pasando de la garganta a la laringe y a la boca. Sintió que debía continuar, que era su deber para con su alma gemela sin importar lo que a su cuerpo le pasara.

Posó los ojos sobre el diario, las letras en tinta verde grabadas dentro suyo, sus manos se posaron sobre los cabellos de la doctora que leía, la Sakura de esos recuerdos sintió un escalofrío, pero no se inmuto.

Tomó un poco de aire, antes de comenzar la lectura, y en ese momento supo que se desmayaría luego de aquello.

-15 de septiembre:

"_Era como un sueño, cuando salí del trabajo vi una figura alta frente mío, apunto de tomar un taxi, con un traje negro y chaquetón gris. Cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Me gustó y yo le gusté, lo supe cuando me pidió la hora, cuando su mano tomó mi muñeca delgada para ver mi reloj. Cuando sonrió frente a mi cara, cuando mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al palpar mi piel"._

- 16 de septiembre:

"_Mi sueño se ha ido al drenaje, todo lo que creí que podría pasar se ha ido a la mierda, volví a verle hoy, volví a sentirme como la nena que le acaba de llegar su primer amor. Esta vez no me pidió la hora, si no que me pidió acompañarle a una cena para beneficencia de su trabajo. Es cineasta, gana dinero haciendo, vendiendo y dirigiendo guiones de películas, no es que no me guste lo que hace, si no que me sentí mal cuando contemple una alianza en su mano izquierda. Por más que me repetí decirle que no, no pude, era como un maldito imán atrayéndome hacia él. Es casado, es casado; ¡es casado!; me lo repetí no sé cuantas veces, pero no pude quitármelo de la cabeza. Y cuando me pidió ser su novia no pude decirle que no"._

_-Y sé que soy estúpida por ello-_

-17 de septiembre:

"_-Quiero morir- Aquel pensamiento se coló en mi cerebro luego de la cena, fui tan idiota, miserable y estúpida, ninguna palabra basta para describir esto. Conocí a su esposa hoy, estaba en la cena, sentada al lado suyo en una mesa llena de gente snob. Adinerados con esposas, hijos y miles de autos. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, como la cantidad de dinero que necesitaban para una película, o para una gira mundial. Entonces, ella le besó en los labios frente de mi, me sentí morir, que ella le tocara, rozara. Y luego, vi a un niño en una coche junto a ella, lo que me faltaba, ¡que tuviese un crío!_

_Me acompañó hasta la casa, le dejé entrar, supe que estaba mal, pero ya no tuve tiempo para arrepentirme. Me contó algo de que ya no aguantaba que iba a estallar. Y luego comenzó a toser, bocanadas de sangre cayeron desde su boca, corrí al botiquín, él me detuvo, me dijo que era normal. Que tenía una enfermedad a la sangre que le impedía respirar bien, o vislumbrar la luz del sol_

_Me reí, y él me leyó el cuento de Drácula de Bram Stoker antes de dormir._

_-Aquello me pareció sumamente extraño"-_

-28 de septiembre:

"_Sé que luego me sentiré una desgraciada, sé que luego me sentiré morir antes de volver a verle, pero hicimos el amor tantas veces el día de hoy que no tuve conciencia de mis actos, hasta que experimenté como el cuerpo me pesaba terriblemente, hasta que dejó de morderme el cuello y lamer mi sangre, sentí algo indescriptible cuando me lo hacía, cuando chupaba mis pechos, cuando me lamia el ombligo, y jugaba con mis piernas. Sentí que podía ser tan liviana como una nube, tan suave como la seda, sentí que él me amaba a mi y no era un capricho momentáneo"._

_-Pero sé que luego voy a arrepentirme por esto-_

-30 de septiembre:

"_Morir… quizás sea más fácil que evitar a Fujitaka, morir…quizás sea la clave para quitarle de mi corazón. Las personas sabias saben lo que les conviene en el momento oportuno y lo que no deben de hacer, pero yo no, al ser tan tonta, ciega y testaruda no lo supe. Hoy fue uno de esos días, uno de esos días en que Noelle me amenazaba por teléfono, uno de esos días en que creía que quien tocaba la puerta era ella, uno de esos días en que no puedo dormir. Hoy fue una de esas noches en que Fujitaka no llegaba a dormir, una de esas noches en que siento frío y tristeza, una de esas noches en que me doy cuenta que jamás será para mi, por que no esta escrito, y por que nadie lo escribirá"._

"_Una de esas noches en que sé que sólo es un sueño lo que vivo, y que me gustaría despertar de él"._

_-Y pronto-_

-31 de septiembre:

"_La felicidad puede dividirse en grados, estados de ánimo dependiendo de la razón, al ser la hija de una clarividente los momentos felices se reducen drásticamente cada día que pasa. La felicidad se clasifica de acuerdo a aquello que te haga ser feliz, aquello que te haga llorar, reír; todo al mismo tiempo. En mi caso quizás lo estoy y quizás no._

_Es difícil determinar el sentimiento por el que paso ahora mismo._

_Sólo sé que espero una niña, que tengo cuatro días de embarazo, y que él no esta para poder decírselo"._

-01 de noviembre:

"_Siempre he pensado que los cuentos de terror son para niños pequeños, o para la gente que sabe que al ver las películas de esos cuentos o lee esos libros le temblará la piel, siempre he pensado que el dejar de sentirte como humano es sinónimo de estar enfermándote. Pero ayer lo sentí, cuando él ya dejo de aparecerse hace dos meses. No le he visto, el estómago aún no se me nota, así que no debo de preocuparme por que Noelle sospeche, pero llegara un día en que lo haga y me odie._

_Ayer fue extraño, fue verle las dos caras a la misma moneda y poder mantener una conversación sana con ella por treinta minutos. La primera vez que escuché el tono de su voz creí congelarme, y luego, cuando me preguntó por Fujitaka quise morir otra vez, si, ya sé, seguro estas aburrido de que escriba la palabra, morir, moriré, muerte, etc, millones de veces en este diario, pero es que los sinónimos no se me dan para nada bien, y a decir verdad poco me importa"._

_-Pero quisiera saber en donde esta-_

-01 de abril:

"_Ocho meses, fueron ocho meses dentro de mi estómago, dando pataleadas, exigiéndome comer cosas tan absurdas, dulces, golosinas, helado, camarones, miles de cosas que no probaría ni aunque me diesen a Fujitaka envuelto en papel de regalo rojo con rosas, y una cinta blanca. Vale, si las comería si me lo diesen en esa situación. Se llama Sakura por que me recordó a él, y esta enferma, es pequeñita a pesar de haber nacido prematura y en el mes más complicado, casi no tiene sangre en las venas, la piel es tan pálida como el papel de este diario, y temo que un día se rompa como él._

_Podría decirle hojita, pequeña o nena, algún sobrenombre para divertirme en los momentos en que sé que preguntará por su papá. Sé que ya no le veré de nuevo, pero al menos ella me hace feliz._

_Y no importa que él no haya estado en casi siete meses, ni en el parto"._

_-Pero me gustaría que tuviese un padre que la viese crecer-_

-10 de julio:

"_Las cosas malas siempre tienen sus cosas positivas, o así pensaba alguna vez, ahora no. Ya no creo que vuelva, estuve hablando con Noelle toda la noche, y ella piensa igual, es irónico, tenemos una conexión única, como si fuésemos las mejores amigas, nos contamos todo, nos visitamos de vez en cuando, pero esta la espina que nos separa miles de metros una de la otra. Y es que el haber sido la amante de él le dejo muy mal. Es lo malo de esto, creía conocer a alguien y ese alguien resultó ser alguien que no era._

_Ese alguien terminó por patearme el corazón. _

_Noelle me ayuda con la niña, me dice que darle de comer, que ponerle, como sacarla a pasear para que su condición no empeore. _

_-Jamás espere encontrar una amiga en esa mujer-_

_Me equivoqué, y me alegró de ello"._

-12 de enero:

"_Estar loco es como dejarte caer un día de calor con ropa negra sobre la azotea de la casa para que este te derrita y bajes unos cuantos kilos. Estar loco es como tirarte en una piscina llena de alcohol para ver si además de ti se emborrachan los vecinos o los animales que caigan a la piscina. Creo que paso por algo como eso, con la excepción que en vez de tirarme a la azotea me siento bajo la lluvia en pantaletas y sujetador, esperando que me lave la cabeza y me borre la vida._

_Sakura es igual a él, este es el tercer mes de enero que escribo, lo que deduce que la nena cumplió sus dos años. Es linda, inteligente, amorosa, pero aborrezco el color de sus ojos, por que son verdes, aborrezco su cuerpo, por que le cuesta respirar. Y están irónico, por que la adoro, por que la amo, por que sin ella no sabría que hacer"_

_-el año que viene le regalaré la muñeca que quiere- _

-07 de enero:

"_Octavo año, Sakura ya tiene siete, va a la escuela, tiene dos coleteas lindas, y saca buenas notas, pero ya no resisto, y no seguiré martirizándome la vida. Ya no seguiré._

_Me gustaría, pero se acabaron las ganas, me gustaría pero ya tengo veinte y cuatro años, y de ellos e desperdiciado siete._

_Y no seguiré haciéndolo._

_-Esta quizás sea la última página que escriba- _

Las imágenes se detuvieron, la voz de ella, la sensación de calor en su cabeza cuando le escuchaba. Aquello no estaba bien, era extraño. Posó su vista en el moreno, los ojos dejaron de ser blancos, la piel de ser pálida. Los músculos de la cara se tensaron; el aire ingresó con fuerza en sus pulmones.

Syaoran no pronunció palabra en su mente, expulsó el aire contenido de un momento a otro, el dolor en su cien le estaba matando, las manos ardían. Suda, respira, gime, se marea. Todo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella, sobándole la frente con una de sus manos. Estaba hirviendo, las mejillas rojas, los ojos vidriosos y perdidos.

-Te sientes mal- Respiró demasiado rápido, el liquido volvió hasta su boca, la abrió, se tiró al piso de golpe, la cabeza dándose en contra de la madera, las manos en la cabellera. La madera se manchó, la sangre se quedo en ella y en la comisura de su boca y dientes.

-¡Syaoran!; ¿qué pasa?-la otra le recoge del suelo por los hombros, le obliga a mirarle, la cabeza de él se ladea en varias direcciones, los ojos quedan perdidos en el techo, la boca semiabierta intenta pronunciar algo, pero sabe que es inútil por que tiene cortadas las cuerdas bucales.

_-No sé por que me siento tan mal- _una punzada en la cabeza, vuelve a marearse, cierra los ojos de golpe.

-Syaoran; ¿qué sentiste cuando leíste el diario?- la imagen de la niña, de su madre y de ella.

De ella.

Ella…con su cabellera negra.

Ella…con sus ojos azules.

La imagen de Noelle.

_-Me sentí triste,, me sentí perdido, desorientado, era como estar viviéndolo, ¿sabes?, creí que el corazón me estallaría de tanto sufrir, podría morir de amargura con ello, pero…-_

-¿Pero?-

_-Aquella tristeza aumento cuando leí ese nombre-_

-¿Qué nombre?-

_-Noelle-_Sakura le fulminó con sus ojos verdes, sabía, que él sabía algo que ella no. Sabía que él sufría más por ese nombre que por su niñez misma. Otra vez escuchó como escupía al suelo, la sangre cayendo y manchando, y la respiración entre cortada de sus labios.

-¿Quién es ella?; ¿qué paso con ella después?-

Llevó su cabeza hasta la pared del cuarto, y se quedo allí, uniendo pedazos de recuerdos incomprensibles y saltados. Entonces, el aroma de un jazmín y de vainilla se adueño de él.

_-Ella...fue asesinada, tres personas le mataron, pero no logró recordar…- _la otra guardo silencio, le miró, posó una mano en la de él, le apretó.

_-Sus ojos azules me gustaban creo, me gustaba como me miraba por la noche, me gustaba como olía por la mañana, pero…pero…-_

-¿De qué…hablas? – era como si el otro estuviese perdido en el tiempo, en "stand bye" en alguna escena de su mente, ni idea cual sería, pero no quería que se perdiera en ella.

_-No lo sé, no quiero entenderlo, ¡pero estoy harto!-_

-Syaoran-

_-Fue hace años, ella se fue, se caso, tuvo un hijo, luego la raptaron, la mataron, la degollaron frente de mi, y yo…no…no pude hacer nada, recuerdo el aroma de su cuerpo en ese momento; recuerdo que estuve semanas sin levantarme de la cama. Recuerdo que trate dos veces de matarme_-

-¿Por qué?-

_-Por que fui débil, por que no pude protegerla de los mismos hombres que me atraparon a mi, y verla en ese diario me dejo mal, no esperaba volver a leer ese nombre_.

-¿La querías mucho no?-

_-Si-_

-¿Ella quien era?-

_-Era mi hermana- _en ese momento, cayó al piso.

* * *

_**Continuará-**_

Con todo mi amor a quienes leen.

_**Especialmente a: **_

Carolina, Mituki Himura, Patonejo, Damari, Hitduyabloodlady, Andrómeda no sainto, Señorita de Hitsuya, Melina, Selene Mindthelay, Hikari, Shaina, Rita, Emily ediwan Kenobi, hishiharu, Aiko-chan-o2, sol_ci, natyxan, luna-box y Low-dose.

* * *

…**Aléjate…  
…Es hora de marchar…  
…Puedes quedarte con los días lluviosos…  
…Desvanécete…**

…**La noche me está llamando…  
…Tú quédate...  
…Yo me marcharé…**

-Sail away-

The Rasmus


	6. Filias

_**Oscuro Deseo**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen sino al grupo mangaka de Clamp, este quizás sea el único fick de ss que continúe escribiendo hasta que llegue la inspiración y se me pase el fanatismo por Hiei y Kurama de YYH.

_**Notas:**_

Escritura de Oscurita Xu Xu, trama del libro "el deseo oscuro" de Christine Fehhan, esta historia no me pertenece, su trama es exclusiva de su autora, sin embargo como no me gustan las adaptaciones "plagio" lo he transcrito yo, por lo tanto no se parece al libro exactamente, pues esta es mi redacción; muchas gracias a quienes me han ido acompañando a lo largo de este fick, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

* * *

.

**Capítulo VI**

**"Filias"**

_**.  
**_

**-En la mansión abandonada-**

Medio dormido escuchaba el caer de las gotas de lluvia que yacían en las ventanas del recinto, olía a dentífrico, desinfectante, agua sucia manchada con cloro y otro aroma que no podía diferenciar; aquello no era más importante que el constante tintineo de las gotas golpeando en el piso de madera de la casa. Su espalda en posición recta contra una estructura metálica le dio a entender a su medio conciente cerebro que yacía en una camilla de hospital, seguro, la misma camilla en la que anteriormente Sakura le había trasladado desde la camioneta. Parpadeó, ojos color ámbar quedaron sobre el techo, las maderas de éste seguían teniendo ese toque de moho tan característico de esos horribles siete años.

_-¿Dónde?-_ dijo, no lo sabía, recordaba haber estado hablando con la pequeña hace unos minutos, recordaba el incandescente color de sus ojos al mirarle, el aroma de los labios medio abiertos cuando tuvo su rostro sobre los de ella …

-_Noelle, era mi hermana_-y el recuerdo de su nombre, del choque del rostro de aquella mujer en su cerebro, el recuerdo de la voz que le canturreaba historias sobre los humanos. _–Syaoran…-_ y dolía, más que la daga en la mitad del pecho, más que el saber que había sido culpa suya la muerte de ella.

Dolía tanto…tanto…

Otra vez la sensación de ahogo regresó junto a Noelle, ¡mierda!, pulmones que no administraban el aire por su cuerpo y una mano tiritona se posó sobre los labios al momento de intentar gritar; no podía gritar, lo sabía, pero era tal la necesidad que aquello carecía de lógica.

Tomó aire, las manos seguían temblando de frío, pero no de esa sensación que te obliga a moverte; cerró los ojos, la silueta de ella seguía en su cabeza, de ella con sus ojos azules; de ella tocando piano.

Era enfermo, lo sabía, maniáticamente enfermo el recordarla porque de ella no había quedado nada, más que el aroma de los huesos pudriéndose, más que la imagen de la piel tornándose ceniza.

_-Ya basta-_ pensó, al mirar a ambos lados de la camilla se encontró en el centro de la casa, tumbado boca arriba con el cabello anudado en una trenza, seguro Sakura había aprovechado el tiempo para hacer alguna de sus curaciones humanas mientras yacía inconciente, ojos dorados contemplaron una sábana manchada de rojo sobre su torso; el aroma estaba fresco, entre salado y agrio por el peso de las heridas y el hierro mezclado de las púas de las muñecas. A su lado, un pequeño mueble reposaba con los implementos de hospital, y las púas yacían sucias en un pequeño tarro improvisado de hojas de papel.

-¿Sakura?-llamó, sin respuesta, no escuchó pasos de ella siquiera para alertarle que estaba junto o tras de si, vaya problema, ahora resultaba que tenía a su alma gemela en quien sabe donde.

Trató de moverse para irla a buscar, pero al hacerlo las piernas le provocaron una descarga eléctrica que le paralizó todos los músculos de la espada, y el cuello medio doblado ahora le dolía como una de esas malditas púas.

-_Sakura, ven a mi_- llamó, otra vez sin respuesta, cerró los ojos, aspiró el aroma del aire que yacía en la misma habitación, tenía toques de cerezo y menta, el olor de la cabellera de ella cada vez que le mojaba con agua seguro, porque también yacía la mezcla de sangre y de almendras.

Él no sabía, pero Sakura se había espantado justo después de su desmayo, pero no por la idea de Noelle, ni por que él yaciese inconciente; aterrada, la niña se encontraba encerrada en el baño de la gran casa desde hace seis horas por un repentino dolor que se había adueñado de su cuerpo. Ella sabía, él quizás no, pero su cuerpo le llevaba exigiendo que bebiese sangre, pero no lo haría, no Sakura; porque para un humano-si es que seguía siendo uno- aquello es irracional; además de enfermo.

-No quiero- escuchó el susurro desde el baño, y en su mente dibujada le halló en la esquina del cuarto con la cabeza gacha, piernas arrodilladas y la espalda en curva. Le vislumbró con los cabellos húmedos y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, porque eso estaba haciendo, porque creía seguro ilusamente que si lloraba la necesidad de beber aquello se esfumaría. Cambió de postura, espalda contra mármol seco se irguió hasta quedar recta, manos con uñas transparentes comenzaron a golpear la base del estómago para que este dejase de crujir. No pudo más, verla en ese estado era como estar bajo tierra otra vez.

-_Sakura, necesitas alimentarte, puedo ayudarte_-exclamó en su mente, se asustó, ella levantó la cabeza mirando a todas las direcciones coherentes, en el baño no yacía más que un inodoro y una pequeña ventana, las paredes de mármol color ocre yacían igual de sucias que el techo del comedor.

-No lo haré, me niego-respondió con voz firme, al tiempo que se mordía un labio para probar la sangre de su boca, quizás con ello no tuviese que cazar como un mero animal. Quizás con ello pudiese dejar de sufrir en vida, pudiese dormir por una noche.

-_No seas necia, ven a mí- _

-¡No!-

-_Te necesito, tanto como tú me necesitas a mí, Sakura_- enfurecido, cerró los ojos esperando que ella obedeciese a su voz, pero si lo pensaba aquello era estúpido, la niña no obedecería, primero porque era terca, segundo porque era humana. ¿Cómo rayos se había metido en ese lío?

-No beberé-

_-Muérete de hambre, ¿eso quieres?; ¿ver cómo te desfalleces en vida por un capricho momentáneo que te durará diez segundos?-_

No hubo respuesta luego de ello, en el baño, Sakura apretó las manos al grado de clavar las uñas en la piel, estúpido estómago que tenía, y estúpido vampiro de Syaoran. Suspiró, tenía que dejar a un lado su orgullo, mirose en el espejo que había sobre el lavado, ojos verdes contemplaron unas yagas sobre la piel carnosa de sus mejillas, sucia, el cabello le caía por debajo de los hombros que yacían manchados de tierra.

-Con un demonio- exclamó, poniéndose de pie la doctora ató su cabellera en una coleta, chasquillas se dejaron caer sobre la frente al tiempo que azotaba la puerta del cuarto. El ruido hizo que saltase un poco de polvo de las maderas de la casa.

Seis pasos, en medio de la total penumbra que yacía frente de ella, vislumbró la camilla de hospital; rayos solares alcanzaban a tocar las maderas del suelo; le gustaba aquel rastro de sol, lastima que él no pudiese verla jamás, lástima que la piel se quemara; que doliesen los ojos; que el corazón le saltase a Syaoran de terror ante la idea del contacto con ella.

-No me digas nada-exclamó, el otro río en sarcasmo, le miró con cinismo. La niña yacía hipnotizada sobre los ventanales del lugar, él sabía que afuera seguro no había ya lluvia.

-_Acércate, no te morderé esta vez, lo harás tú-_ dijo, la otra giró, quedo con la mirada en los vendajes que yacían sobre el torso de él, sobre el rastro de sangre casi coagulada y violeta que seca estaba ya en aquellas vendas. Dolió… las heridas sobre él, los rastros de las púas.

Imposible, jamás podría beber sangre si tenía esa imagen de prospecto frente de sí.

-No puedo-

-_Tómala, acércate, sé que quieres hacerlo en el fondo_- fue extraño, hipnotizante y enfermo, como si la voz de él penetrase a un grado tal su cerebro que la moviese como una muñeca sin vida, y lo sabía, que era la voz de él la que le doblegaba, que hacía lo que Syaoran quería que ella hiciese.

_-Muerde-_ inclinada, rozó el cuello con la punta de los labios, dios, ese olor… la estaba martirizando de sólo saber que bajo aquella piel había una vena palpitando, de sólo saber que aquella estúpida carótida estaba seguro repleta de sangre. Sus manos comenzaron a rodear el cuello de él, y apretó, con furia, el otro sintió el roce de las uñas de las manos cuando ella comenzó a ahorcarle pero no dijo palabra alguna a esa acción. Y luego, la niña bajó con fuerza, clavándole los dientes con rabia y sed.

-No creas que podrás hacerlo de nuevo, sé que tú me obligaste-

_-Lo que digas- _río con fuerza, la otra degustaba del fluido que salía de la herida, experimentó como sus ojos verdes parecían aumentar el tamaño de las cosas, experimentó que veía el color de la vena brillando bajo la piel; ¿Era humana aún verdad?; ¿aún con esa sed?; ¿aún con ese detalle de no poder ver el sol?; si lo pensaba…tenía cuerpo, tenía corazón…pero…

_-No pienses en nada ahora, sólo disfrútala- _escuchó en su mente, y al retirar los labios de la carne quedó con el rostro sobre el pecho bajo las vendas, subía y bajaba tan rápido que daba miedo aquello.

_-Bébela toda, no me moriré si eso te esta preocupando-_

Y en el pecho pareció morirse de placer, con la boca que rompía las vendas, mientras jugaba con las heridas y con la sangre que comenzaba a caer de ellas. Bebió, desde donde terminaba su esternón hasta el ombligo, con fuerza, con rabía; como un animal hipnotizado por los ojos dorados de él.

Syaoran gimió justo en el instante en que la boca de ella llegaba al ombligo, dios, sentía como las piernas se le calentaban ante el contacto del pecho de ella que subía y bajaba cuando tomaba de su sangre, idiota, ¡no podía hacerla suya en ese instante!; pero era tal el deseo en su cuerpo que no podía respirar con tranquilidad, y ella ni se inmutaba; ¡no se percataba siquiera de la boca que respiraba con furia porque estaba ensimismaba en el sabor de la sangre que yacía ahora en la punta de la suya lengua!

Y si lo pensaba, y si se quedaba en esa imagen quería tocarla, besarla, quería romperle la camiseta y morderla.

La chica bebió hasta que sintió que su cuerpo estaba completo, intentó levantarse pero los brazos de syaoran le oprimieron el paso, no podía salir. Ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos dorados, estúpida, se sonrojó. Pensar que quizás aquella sangre que había tomado sería gratis era un gran y reverendo error, y uno de enormes proporciones.

-_Sentirte-_ susurró en su cabeza el otro, y enseguida experimentó como los labios del chico cubrieron los suyos, ella no pudo resistirse a aquello de todas formas.

_Él Necesitaba besarla aunque sea una vez…_

_Ella necesitaba saber que podía confiar en él…_

La niña se dejó llevar por la boca que ahora yacía en torno a sus labios, y con esa lengua, tan caliente y jugosa pensaba que quizás el corazón le explotaría de placer, porque tenía impregnada el mismo aroma, porque tenía impregnada el mismo sabor a sangre y sal.

Sakura se inclinó más, quedó con los pechos sobre el torso, cuerpo con cuerpo rozándose lentamente mientras la tela de la blusa de ella se mojaba de la sangre de él, pero era tonta, y lo sabía; porque aquella cosa seguro no sentía nada por ella, porque aquella cosa seguro se sentía tan sola que estando sólo ella allí no había otra elección.

_-No pienses, no lo hagas…luego dolerá-_ se dijo, y se quedo allí, con la lengua suya jugando con la de él, con los labios sintiendo el sabor amargo y agrio de la sangre.

Enseguida experimentó como los brazos del otro le tomaron con más fuerza, tanta que la piel enrojeció, tanta que se marcaron los dedos; Sakura le respondía, besando y aferrándose a sus pectorales, besando y arañando el contorno de los hombros, dejando la punta de las uñas color púrpura en todo el desarrollado músculo deltoides. Syaoran comenzó a jugar con su cabello, sus ojos ámbar quedaron estupefactos mirando el color ocre de las hebras, ¿cómo es que podía existir tal perfección en sólo una persona?; era divina, con todas sus letras; como la misma luna que salía por la noche o el sol que él no podía mirar. Bajó de su boca hasta el cuello, escuchó como la otra gimió de golpe casi en susurro, seguro si miraba ahora las mejillas de ella estarían tornadas de carmín, pero era más importante el cuello; el cuello merecía más atención.

-Mmmm- le escuchó, gemido excitante que salió de su boca, y apenas siguió lamiéndole el cuello la otra le enterró las uñas en todo el hombro. Mierda, aquello se sintió como las púas de aquel entonces, pero si lo pensaba, ahora eran más divertidas.

_-Pequeña, me pone mal esa postura-_ dijo, sobre su cuerpo los pechos de ella estaban comenzando a traslucirse por el efecto de la sangre húmeda, oh mierda, pensar en el recoveco del pezón no le ayudaba, mucho menos en lo redondo del pecho, ¿cabría en una mano?, ¿o saldría la piel si le apretaba en un puño?. No, seguro que quedaba bien, que entraba en el tamaño de su puño cerrado, si, aquello sería la divina perfección.

Le quito de encima, quedo mirando el mismo punto, pechos manchados en sangre subiendo y bajando por la rápida respiración. Sonrojo, y el corazón le saltó como una miserable bomba. Sacó una mano de la camilla, y le posó en uno, Sakura saltó de solo sentir lo helado de los dedos de él.

Pero es que aquel seno si lo pensaba era perfecto, porque quedaba justo en medio de la palma, y el pezón estaba duro, mientras el resto de lo blando se hundía a la presión del dedo, merlín, le gustaba apretarlo y soltarlo, y sabía a la niña le gustaba más, porque cuando lo hacía sentía como ella gemía, porque cuando lo hacía sentía como la espalda se inclinaba hacía arriba.

-Syaoran….eso-

Y gemía con placer si lo pensaba, y si lo pensaba quería sacarle la camisa de golpe, quería tener lo suave de la piel en medio de la palma.

Sakura tomó aire, Syaoran le quitó la camisa; contempló su cuerpo. Dios, y si seguía bajando tenía unas seductoras e insinuantes caderas.

_-Es un crimen que seas tan bella-_

Sakura le vislumbró entre el espacio de las pestañas negras que quedaban en sus ojos, se inclinó ahora hacía él otra vez, pues sabía que él no podía levantarse por ahora; pues sabía que si se detenía ahora en unos minutos se arrepentiría de ello. El otro besó sus pechos degustando del contorno de la comisura del pezón, la otra se mordió un labio, él le mordió; ella saltó de golpe, Syaoran le lamió; enseguida la doctora fue despojándole de los trozos de camisa que quedaban sobre su torso-si es que quedaba alguno que pudiese llamarse camisa claro esta- vislumbrando las marcas de cicatrices y las heridas que aún yacían algo frescas. Y si, podía parecer extraño, pero aquello le atrajo más; era aterrador, la misma sensación de que estas siendo arrastrada por una corriente apunto de chocar contras las piedras de una marea.

-Mmmm-le escuchó reclamar de dolor, las vendas color rojo se mancharon con rabia, borbotones de sangre salieron desperdigados por las heridas, pero Syaoran estaba caliente y el dolor no le importaba, nada le importaba.

Nada mientras esa sensación de estar vivo siguiese acompañándole, nada mientras sintiese que el corazón palpitaba como el de un humano.

Oh, que ironía aquella, ¡como un humano se sentía estar en el cielo!, tuvo una idea, un flash en toda su cabeza apunto de estallar de placer y locura entre tantos sentimientos encontrados. Porque siquiera Noelle se hubo comparado con ello, porque siquiera su enfermiza obsesión con recordar a su hermana se comparaba con ello.

No, Sakura era algo digno con lo cual obsesionarse ahora.

_-Esto puede ser un problema_-exclamo agitado en medio del placer que estaba sintiendo, labios de la morena se abrieron de par en par antes de dejar de tomar aire. Le miró con duda, entre sonriente y divertida de la situación.

Se había sonrojado.

-Cállate tonto, que después no querré hacerlo-exclamó, enseguida se acomodó más arriba del torso de él, hasta que sintió como las rodillas quedaban sobre las de él, hasta que Syaoran sintió las caderas de la otra sobre el miembro que excitado quería erectarse en un acto de violencia.

Oh, por merlín, pero es que tener sobre si las caderas de Sakura era demasiado.

_-Nunca lo hice con una media humana-_

-Te sorprenderás entonces- dijo, y le guiñó un ojo, ¿qué acaso la personalidad le cambiaba a ella como quien se cambiaba de ropa?; ¡mira que de estar llorando pasa así de fácil a reírse!; dios, no entendía a los humanos de todos modos.

Sakura se estiró, él vislumbró el instante en que los pechos de la niña subían con fuerza, y quedaba el ombligo frente de si, las piernas jugosas de ella yacían ahora una a cada lado de las caderas de él. Sentada en aquella posición el otro experimentó como se erectaba su miembro, y ella como bajo de su entrada algo comenzaba a hacer cosquillas.

Siguió besándola, se preguntaba como era que no le dolía la espalda a la doctora, aunque, si lo pensaba, aquello carecía de importancia; piel con piel tocándose, subiendo la temperatura.

Ella gimió, corazón apunto de explotar en su pecho ante la idea de tener bajo el miembro y que él no hiciese nada más que besarle. Era mujer, era una chica, y quería sentir la piel de él, quería experimentar el placer que se sentía en un orgasmo cuando aquello le penetrara. Que su estómago se retorciera, que su corazón le doliese. ¡Pero porque no hacía nada!

-Ahora, hazlo ahora-

-_Todavía no lo haré, te haré esperar, por todo ese tiempo que me dejaste solo-_

-No por favor, no lo resisto, necesito que lo hagas ahora-

_-Te haré gemir de placer, te haré gritar mi nombre- _dijo, y ella sintió como el miembro lentamente iba traspasado su ropa interior, Oh Morgana, ¡era un demonio en todo el sentido de la palabra y no daba muestras de avergonzarse de ello!; ¡vil estúpido que era!

-¡¡Syaoran!!-

Él enseguida le tomó de las caderas en un impulso la otra tuvo que aferrarse de sus hombros para no caerse de la camilla al suelo. ¡Pero que bruto!; estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero tuvo que tragar saliva cuando experimentó como el miembro de Syaoran rasgaba su ropaje interior.

Ahogó un grito.

Syaoran vislumbró sus pechos, y en un movimiento con la lengua afuera de tanto jadear comenzó a lamerlos con lentitud, degustando cada zona como la primera vez que le tuvo en sus manos, porque aquella perfección de cuerpo merecía la más suaves caricias.

Sakura pensaba que la camilla se rompería, ¡era de metal después de todo!, ¡y ellos se movían tan salvajemente que no dudaba de ello!; Syaoran le penetró con velocidad, entrando, saliendo y moviendo sus caderas. Al instante las manos de la chica pasaron de los hombros por detrás de los brazos, y es que entre más cerca más le gustaba, entre más rápido más se excitaba,;porque al doler era más placentero, porque al doler ella se calentaba con más velocidad, y si llegaba al orgasmo, sabía; no dudaría en hacerlo con Syaoran ese mismo día en el baño esta vez.

Ya se imaginaba si lo hiciesen frente a un espejo, ¡merlín que placer sería poder vislumbrar su cuerpo y el de Syaoran penetrándole!; ¡o malditas filias que tenía!

Un gemido brotó de los labios de Syaoran, y es que por su parte había encontrado otra adicción, y decir que limitarse a besar sus pechos era poco a lo que estaba haciendo recién. Cada movimiento hacía que Sakura respirase agitadamente cada vez más, y justo cuando el orgasmo se sintió en ella el otro experimentó como brotaba el semen con velocidad dentro, como con ardor comenzaba a salir de su miembro aquel líquido entre salado y agrio.

-Sácala, no dejes que se termine adentro mío- le escucho, obedeció enseguida, la otra experimentó el movimiento de sus caderas al momento de retirar el miembro, y en frente de sus ojos contempló como el semen seguía cayendo del pene. Oh, morgana, otra de sus filias acaba de renacer, pero, pero es que ese líquido le llamaba como a quien le gustaban las bebidas. Experimentó como cayó en los pechos y el rostro, provocando que sudase con más rabia que antes, su cuerpo bañado de gotas ya no podía más que respirar entre gemidos y gemidos. Y cuando Syaoran comenzó a lamerlo, ella creyó estar en el cielo, ¿o quizás en el paraíso?; daba lo mismo, fue el hecho de sentir la lengua pasar sobre los senos y el rostro, fue el hecho de que cuando él lo hizo algo comenzó a arder en el pecho; como si le hubiesen metido una daga por todo el cuerpo, porque dolió.

-Mmm, dios, eso fue demasiado excitante-dijo, se levantó, y enseguida Syaoran contempló como Sakura pasaba su mano por su vagina; oh, ¡la masturbación era uno de los deleites más placenteros luego de tener ese miembro dentro de ella!

¡Bendita masturbación!

El otro le miró extasiado. Mordió un poco el cuello de la chica y al instante sangre salió de golpe por el borde del cuello, la yugular le llamaba como a quien le llamaba el chocolate, y desde su punto de vista, la vena parecía brillar como el oro; y cuando sus dientes y su lengua quedaron en el cuello la otra experimentó un escalofrío. ¡Saltó de sólo sentir esos colmillos rozarle!

-Mmm-dijo al verse interrumpida, la mano dejó de jugar con su entrada, ¡concentración, concentración!; se sintió caliente, ardiendo en vida por dentro como si estuviese dentro de una caldera; el movimiento de la lengua de él estaba provocando que el orgasmo volviese, ¡oh si, si seguía lamiendo seguro experimentaría aquel picor otra vez!; ¡y la masturbación sería el doble de placentera que antes!

Syaoran se aferró al cuello de ella mientras la otra dejaba que sus piernas rodearan las robustas caderas de él. Syaoran sabía que había sufrido otra erección. Apretó sus senos, ella estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el chico le besara y le lamiera; porque era la primera vez que tener sexo le llenaba tanto que no quería detenerse, podía estar horas haciéndolo con él, ¡oh bendita suerte de conocerlo!, quizás de verdad fuese su contraparte para que ella se sintiese así de completa.

La otra en un impulso comenzó a jugar, movía sus caderas bajo su miembro, un cosquilleo llegó hasta el estomago del moreno. Syaoran la detuvo.

_-¿Puedes levantarte para que yo me cambie de postura?-_dijo, le entró la duda. ¿Cambiar de postura?, si lo pensaba no habían muchas maneras de hacerlo estando en esa camilla.

-Has como quieras hacerlo- le dijo, el otro se sonrió, colmillos brillantes se dejaron ver ante ese gesto, Sakura hizo como que no les vio, enseguida el otro se estiró de espaldas, con los labios mirando hacia arriba; con los ojos bajo la entrepierna de ella.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-

_-Besar tus labios-_

-Pero…si no estas en mi boca…

_-No sólo en tu boca hay labios-_ se sonrojó, y luego al experimentar como la lengua recorría la curvatura de la vagina tuvo que morderse la boca con rabia, ¡merlín que bien se sentía aquello!

-Mmmm-gimió cuando la lengua pasaba de un lado a otro, cuando el otro le mordía levemente con fuerza. Aquello fue increíble, y para Syaoran los labios de su entrada eran sumamente apetecibles, especialmente por el líquido caliente que salía de ellos. Syaoran la besó, ella lo volvía loco; ella lo drogaba como la morfina, pero es que era peor que tener incluso un cigarro con sabor a frutilla y guinda en la boca. ¡Menos mal que existían esos cigarrillos para compararle, porque si no, no sabría con que hacerlo!

Sakura estuvo apunto de levantarse cuando escuchó un sonido extraño, entre metálico y frío, como crujiendo, como si algo se fuese a desmoronar de un momento a otro. Oh, espera, si lo pensaba, si es que aún podía entre tantas emociones la única cosa que podía romperse en ese lugar era la camilla.

Aquello no era bueno después de todo, seguro la caída dolería bastante.

-Syaroan-

_-Dime-_

-Se va a romper la camilla- listo, apenas lo dijo la camilla se desmoronó, en el suelo Sakura sintió como el golpe le había dolido más que la penetración. Aunque si lo pensaba, Syaoran que estaba bajo de ella quizás la paso peor.

-Eso me dolió- dijo, rieron.

_-Aunque la vista no esta nada de mal después de todo-_ ella vislumbró que el otro tenía la cabeza apuntando a sus pechos.

Estúpido vampiro de cuarta.

-Tómalo como un regalo, hoy es gratis, mañana te costará-

-_Si mañana va a costarme, déjame verlas un rato más- _

El otro bufó cuando ella se levantó y se alejó de su vista, se le había acabado la diversión después de todo. Escuchó los pasos de ella alejándose en dirección al baño, se giró, mirar los tobillos también era una buena idea, aunque si subía y se fijaba en las caderas, tampoco tenía una mala visual desde esa posición. Sakura experimentó un escalofrío cuando una de las manos le agarró del tobillo.

-Debo salir- dijo, entre sudaba y agitada –Necesito un baño, pero llegaré tarde a la ciudad si me lavo ahora-

_-No-_

-Mimado- exclamó, él se giró molesto, ¿Qué acaso tenía que necesariamente alejarse de él luego de hacerlo?, se distrajo de esos pensamientos cuando la otra se sonrió y le quedó mirando fijo, esos ojos verdes le hicieron sonrojarse una vez más. ¡Estúpido!, ¡estúpido!, si se enamoraba así de fácil de ella, así de fácil ella se desharía de él.

_-Si las miradas matasen_-pensó, y justo ella se acercó caminando lentamente; el sonido de los pasos se asemejaban a sus latidos del corazón. _-¿Qué?- _dijo, ella río.

-Mi camisa,-se inclinó, picaronamente levantó su camisa y lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, en un segundo se giró otra vez con dirección al baño, con las caderas moviéndose a cada lado.

_-¿Por qué me haces esto?; ¡no te muevas así!-_exclamó, era un demonio, ¡vil demonio!; ¿y se suponía él era el animal allí?, ¡ella tenía más de animal que él!

-¿Así?-contestó, y otra vez jugó con el movimiento de las caderas.

Oh, por merlín.

_-¡Eres una picarona!-_

-¡Muack!- le tiró un beso. -Necesito ir a la ciudad-

_-No demores-_

-No lo haré, ¿crees que dejaría que alguien me miré en estas fachas?, ¡apenas si dejaste mi ropa intacta!- se quedaron mirando, él con la duda carcomiéndole si le decía la verdad, con la duda de si la volvería a verla luego de que cruzase la puerta, y es que estando tanto tiempo encerrado ya no confiaba en ninguna palabra. ¡Pero a ella le creía tan ciegamente, que sabía si le mentía el corazón se le partiría como cuando perdió a Noelle!

-Lo prometo, volveré Syaoran, deja de preocuparte-exclamó ella

_-Bueno-_

-Espérame despierto, ¿vale?-dijo, sonrió, y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue todo lo que su cerebro pudo distinguir.

Azotó la puerta luego de ello, la niña ya no estaba, y él quedo mirando el cerrojo que antes había tomado Sakura. Manos se aferraron a sus hombros en un intento por arropar el corazón que destrozado, parecía caer en depresión cada vez que se encontraba a solas. Estar con Sakura era bueno, estar con Sakura le gustaba. Por ello cuando se quedaba solo todo se enmudecía y se oscurecía, por ello, no le gustaba que le dejase con las pesadillas carcomiéndole la cabeza, porque si ella no estaba todo lo que escuchaba eran gritos, porque si ella no estaba todo a su alrededor eran voces e imágenes que no entendía. Pero otra vez como tantas estaba solo escuchando las malditas voces y viendo las siluetas de sus captores entre penumbras de recuerdos.

_Y aquello daba tanto miedo…

* * *

_

**-Gasolinera, región de los Cárpatos, dos horas después-**

Despuntaba el alba cuando tras conducir toda la noche por el escarpado terreno Sakura llegó a una gasolinera. Necesitaba hierbas, suturas y sobre todo sangre, buena y jugosa sangre para Syaoran; puesto que quería regresar lo más pronto posible a la casa donde se quedaban porque temía que alguien atacara a Syaoran mientras estaba afuera. Pero ello era ilógico, porque aquella casa había estado abandonada por casi siete años, así que podía decirse a si misma que el sentimiento que traía del pecho siendo apretado era sólo psicosis de ella.

Se sentía enferma, como si la estuviesen observando muy de cerca, como si alguien la estuviese siguiendo desde que salió de la mansión. ¿Pero ello era imposible verdad?; ¿o la sensación de que alguien te observaba tendría fundamentos?. No, espera, no debía pensar ahora como científica, como médica era poco probable que la secuestraran o algo, si, mejor pensar en cosas bonitas.

Experimentó como ardía la cabeza, la misma sensación que tuvo la primera vez que el moreno hizo contacto con ella; tuvo miedo, se giro, nada, sólo árboles y la gasolinera color rojo, unos cuentos autos y el banco de sangre en frente de ella, pero nada; no había nadie cerca. Aquella esencia intentó penetrar su mente, no era la sensación que tenia con Syaoran, aquella le estaba aterrando, tanto que el sólo contacto con la puerta del banco de sangre al bajar de la camioneta le produjo una descarga eléctrica.

Contactó mentalmente con Syaoran.

-¿Syaoran?-llamó, dios, tres minutos, ¡parecieron una eternidad cuando el otro al fin le contestó!

_-¿Sucede algo?-_se quedo quieta, tener a Syaoran con ella era bueno después de todo.

-No nada-

_-Vuelve pronto, quiero verte caminar al baño otra vez-_

-Pervertido-

_-Que cruel eres, yo aquí indefenso y lastimado-_

-Niño- dijo, otra vez la sensación. ¡Miserable sensación!

_-Cuídate amor-_

Se quedo callada, ¿amor?....esas palabras provocaron que un sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas, nunca pensó llegar a tener algo con él, pero…¿tenían algo?; ¿o era sólo calentura lo que sentían?

-No debes pensar así, Sakura-se corrigió, -él es tuyo, ya lo has aceptado, te has enamorado de ese chico, y si él piensa que eres su alma gemela, harás que te necesite, que te extrañe, que anhele tu cuerpo-

_-Es un crimen ser tan bella_- las palabras pronunciadas por Syaoran volvieron a su cerebro, nunca se había considerado bonita. Ahora haría lo necesario para tenerle atado a ella.

-Haré que me necesite, pero no me dejaré caer tan fácil, seré dura, hasta que no logre resistirlo-exclamó. Contempló la noche, sobre su cabeza la luna alumbraba plata, nubes entre rojizas y grises yacían en el oscurecido cielo.

-¿Qué?-dijo, aquello carecía de lógica.

Las nubes no eran rojas.

Otra vez la sensación, giró, otra vuelta, se quedo estampada en la puerta del banco de sangre; ni siquiera había girado la manilla cuando le vio cerca de ella. Junto a la gasolinera se encontraba una construcción, pedazos de fierro cayeron a su lado, saltó; cayó de rodillas, tomó aire. Gritó.

-¡Pero que demonios!-

Al momento siguiente se sintió mal, observó a unos hombres que de la nada aparecieron a un metro de ella, platicaban. Necesitaba saber que lengua hablaban, porque hace mucho tiempo que había dejado su tierra natal, y de hace mucho que no practicaba nada de idiomas, pero bueno. Con tal de alejarse de esos fierros que caían desde el cielo cualquier cosa estaba bien.

Se quedó al margen de la conversación, mejor no interrumpir. –La sangre es prioridad- pensó.

Dos hombres, uno joven el otro no, uno con ojos azules, el otro con ojos lila.

-Hola Ithan-saludo el de ojos azules, portaba una camisa de franela negra, lentes sin marcos que denotaban el color de sus orbes; bajo, sólo un pantalón de mezclilla.

-¿Cómo estas Eriol?; ¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto Ithan, nombre extraño, cabello plata largo hasta las caderas, lentes sobre la cabeza; de ropa nada más que un chaleco color verde con pantalones café.

Y si, ella estaba lejos pero les escuchaba de todas formas, y aunque trataba la puerta no abría, vaya hora para tenerla con llave.

-Mejor voy a comprar las vendas- dijo, se resignó, giró, y quedó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del banco. Y justo al levantar la mirada los ojos azules de Eriol se clavaron en ella.

_-¿Por qué me miras?_-pensó, pero no pudo poner la frase en palabras.

Se alejó de la puerta, diez pasos; pasó de largo de la silueta de él; de todas formas le incomodaba esa mirada, le incomodaba que tratase de leerle la mente. Porque eso sentía que estaba haciendo, porque aquel dolor sólo podía significar aquello.

Él se le acercó rápido, le sujetó de la muñeca; la otra se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué hacer?; ¿qué hacer?

-Hola-dijo, Sakura sintió como las mejillas volvían a tornarse rojas, ¡mierda!, vaya momento para toparse con alguien así.

-Hola, tengo prisa-respondió, él río, pero el sonido duro lo mismo que dos segundos, un instante y ella estaba petrificada.

Pero….¿por qué se sentía así de aterrada?; ¿por qué el pecho le subía con rapidez?

_-¿Por qué me miras?-_ pensó otra vez, en el fondo, Sakura esperaba la soltase y le dejase marchar; pero esos deseos eran tan insignificantes.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó, -eres muy pequeña y blanca para ser uno de los nuestros-exclamó. Se quedo callada por seis segundos exactos. Eriol le apretó más la muñeca.

-¿Uno de los suyos?-dijo, pensó un momento, no era normal que alguien estuviera a esas horas de la noche caminando por aquel terreno escarpado, a menos claro que fueses un psicópata, cosa que descartaba por la apariencia de él, amenos claro que fueses un vampiro; cosa que descartaría si no existiesen pero ya tenía bastantes pruebas con Syaoran como para tener otro en la lista.

-Suéltame-pidió.

-Soy Eriol-respondió.

-Déjame-otra vez forcejeó, mierda, ¿acaso no escuchaba cuando le pedían favores?; sin otra opción le piso con fuerza para que la soltara, no iba a armar un escándalo a esa hora. No, Sakura Kinomoto no armaba escándalos.

-Reconozco ese olor que llevas-

-Déjame tranquila, no te conozco y no tengo intención de quedarme a hablar- un movimiento y se libró de su mano, él quedo mirándole. Sus ojos se clavaron en la marcas de su cuello; en los moretones de su brazo izquierdo, en lo rojizo de la boca y la marca de la vena yugular.

¿Esas marcas podrían ser de…?, no, imposible. Pero era Eriol, y como siempre iba a preguntar.

-¿Alguien te ha lastimado?-

-Nadie me ha tocado, y si le molesta debo irme- le agarró la muñeca otra vez, dejando que sus orbes se clavaran en su pálido rostro; en los labios y en las negras pestañas. Se quedo por un minuto viéndola, luego lo olió.

Si, no hubo dudas luego de ello.

-Ese olor que llevas es el de mi amigo… el olor de Syaoran-exclamó provocando que una punzada se clavara en el pecho de la doctora.

-_**Continuará-

* * *

**_

Con todo mi amor y respeto a quienes leen, nos veremos, espero pronto.

_**Gracias especialmente a:**_

Carolina, Laidy Shaden, Patonejo, Señorita de Hitsuga, Hitsuyablodlady, Serena2000, Hikary, Shaina, Rita, Aiko-Chan-02, Eri-kun, Celeste-chan, Nattyxan, Luna-box, Sakura-syaoran-li-kinomoto y Mar 90.

* * *

.

…_**Oh dios, capturaste mis ojos, no me importa quien seas…**_

…_**Eres tan guapo Nene, ¿Esto es amor o una ilusión?...**_

…_**Quédate conmigo, quiero pasar una noche contigo…**_

…_**Ven, ven, ven, Sólo baila conmigo…**_

_**.  
**_

-Dance With Me-

Anna Sukiya Inspi


	7. Revelaciones

_**Oscuro Deseo**_

_**Notas:**_

A todos aquellos que les gustan mis historias les regalo esta continuación. Sé que en si la idea no me pertenece, pero la narración es mía.

Los personajes tampoco son míos, sino de un grupo de chicas muy talentosas, yo sólo les he usado para entretenerles un rato.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Revelaciones"**

**.**

-Reconozco ese olor que llevas-exclamó Eriol, el aroma de colonia yacía impregnado en sus cabellos, ojos color azul se posaron en los verdes de ella. Dios, ¿qué hacer?; se sentía tan perdida en ese minuto, tan pequeña e indefensa como una hoja apunto de ser quemada con una cerilla. Por un momento se quedo helada, Sakura apartó la cabeza para librarse de los dedos que acariciaban su barbilla; pero era estúpido tratar de quitarse la sensación de aquellos dedos incluso, porque el ardor aún yacía en la piel de su cara.

-No sé de que me estas hablando, pero tengo prisa-exclamó, al girarse la cabellera castaña provocó un ligero ruido en el aire, Eriol quedo admirando embelezado el minuto en que la mujer giraba su rostro del de él. Estúpida, pensó. Nadie le decía aquello como respuesta, y ella no sería la primera en hacerlo. Enseguida le tomó de una muñeca con fuerza, apresó con sus uñas los pequeños huesos de la misma, Sakura volteó enseguida, sus ojos verdes se paralizaron al observar la expresión demoníaca de los ojos de él.

Estaba en peligro, y lo peor era que lo sabía.

Y Syaoran no estaba para ayudarle.

-Si quieres tener un día más de vida me dirás que has hecho con él-dijo. Otra vez le presionó la muñeca con fuerza, Sakura experimentó como el corazón le palpitaba de puro miedo; tanto como cuando te encierran en una habitación con llave, tanto como cuando sabes que alguien te va a matar.

Observó cuando el otro dejó fluir su lengua a través de la comisura de la piel de los labios, como los ojos azules trataban de memorizar seguro, el contorno de los ojos de ella; quizás el color de las pestañas negras o quizás la forma de las heridas que yacía en medio de su rostro. Le dobló la muñeca, la doctora ahogó un grito; y enseguida Eriol le empujó hasta el grueso de una fría pared, la luz de la luna alumbraba la pobre gasolinera en la que antes se habían visto a la distancia. El choque de su espalda contra el muro resonó en los oídos de Sakura. Eriol inspeccionó su cuello, su escote; bajó con sus ojos por la carne de su piel; pensó que era muy atractiva durante un minuto, pero en seguida aquel pensamiento se borró al ver demasiada sangre acumulada en medio de la ropa. Tenía heridas, morados, alguien la había maltratado; abusado de ella.

_-Seguro se ha vuelto loco-_ pensó, pero no lo dijo; porque le dolía el corazón darse cuenta de ello. _–Seguro no sabe que lo ha hecho-_

La doctora quedó mirándole, ojos verdes contra azules no parpadearon durante diez segundos, se mordió un labio. Bajó la vista, Eriol yacía con las piernas separadas, cruzó una idea, no tenía que razonar si era buena o mala idea porque no se le ocurría nada mejor. Se mordió la boca nuevamente, enseguida descendió un poco de sangre; Eriol se perdió entre el fluido color rojo y los delgados labios de ella.

-Ya te dije, tengo prisa- la mujer le brindó una sonora y rápida patada, el otro tuvo que tragar aire para aguantar el dolor del choque de uno de sus tacos en medio de las piernas. Ella se sonrió enseguida, y Eriol quedó vislumbrando las caderas de ella que se alejaban con movimientos felinos y provocativos.

Se sonrió porque en ese segundo, pensó que esa niña era deliciosa.

* * *

_-¿Te encuentras bien pequeña?-_la voz de Syaoran, dejó de caminar, el olor de la gasolina ya no estaba tan cerca; por ende, se había logrado alejar de aquel hombre. Recordó el color azul de sus ojos, y lo enfermo de los mismos. Se quedó quieta, bajo ella no había más que tierra, y era difícil caminar con sus zapados con casi diez cm de taco alto. Vaya fastidio, ahora resultaba que había un maniaco persiguiéndola además de los que había tratado de evadir en su departamento.

-Me encuentro bien, pero creo que no es seguro que regrese a tu lado aún, no he conseguido la sangre-

-_No te preocupes por eso, ven, regresa a mi-_ silencio, ¿cómo decirlo?; experimentó como el corazón le palpitaba con creces, y que faltaba aire para respirar. Horrible, otra vez percibió como el pecho se oprimía; tembló.

Era oficial. Odiaba a los vampiros, pero no podía dejar de pensar que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Mejor dicho, que ya lo había cometido.

-No puedo, había alguien parecido a ti-

Esas palabras golpearon a Syaroan.

Otra vez se apoderó de ella el silencio; percibió la sensación de oír un vacío y algo que se rompía en medio del aire. Y entonces Sakura creyó estar caminando sobre una cuerda floja que seguro se partiría en dos si seguía avanzando; en su mente experimentó como el corazón del otro se paralizaba, y como la sangré dejó de fluir por un segundo. ¿Quién?; ¿porqué?; sabía que Syaoran se preguntaba esas cosas, pero también sabía que no lo reconocería en frente de ella.

Al menos no todavía.

_-¿Bebió de tu sangre?- _y entonces experimentó como le atravesaba un choque de electricidad, gotas cristalinas de sudor cayeron por su cuello; corazón palpitando a mil por hora en su pecho. La sola idea de imaginar aquello le produjo escalofríos.

-Lo habrías sabido Syaoran- exclamó, tragó un poco de saliva, experimentó como fluía por su garganta; enseguida un sabor amargo quedo impregnado en su boca.

_-¿Dónde esta ahora_?-

-Lo he perdido, pero estoy segura que vendrá a buscarme-

_-Vuelve-_

Se quedo quieta, pálida durante cinco minutos exactos, recordó el olor de la colonia del cuello de ese hombre, recordó la forma en que llevó una mano hasta su cara.

Y esos horribles ojos azules.

-Trataré de regresar lo más rápido posible-

Giró la vista, el cuello dolió al hacerlo, se frotó las manos. Vislumbró la camioneta, diez pasos. Cuando llegó, al posar una mano en la manija de la puerta la invadió otra vez electricidad. Silencio, nadie la miraba.

Una vez dentro del auto se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos. Estúpido, hubiese simplemente ignorado al otro cuando pudo, ¿quién se creía al haber puesto una de sus sucias manos sobre su cara?, se mordió un labio, con fuerza pisó el acelerador, si tenía suerte quizás lo encontrase en medio de la calle y pudiese atropellarlo. A una velocidad increíble se dirijo a las montañas en busca de un poco de sangre de todas formas, las manos dolían, y el cuerpo sufría cada cierto tiempo espasmos producto de los quemantes rayos del sol. Suspiro, le urgía regresar con Syaoran.

* * *

Si mirabas de cerca el cielo nocturno no había rastros de estrellas en el, si quiera una sola nube cubría lo negro de la misma, sobre aquel desolado cielo volaba un enorme búho de negras alas. Detuvo su viaje, posándose sobre la rama de un árbol quedó con las alas sobre su pecho, yacía contemplando el resplandor de la luna, ojos negros como el carbón se alzaba en su rostro, pico pequeño color marrón se abría y cerraba de vez en cuando; y en la cuenca de sus ojos, si ponías atención le surcaba un brillo mortecino de ironía.  
El ave giró su visual, y en seguida quedó con la mirada fija en un punto, desplegó el vuelo otra vez, aterrizó frente a una puerta.

Plegó las alas, un sonido, y el ave se transformó en lo que sabías era un hombre.

Humano, la palabra en si era bastante obvia, cabellos cortos y oscuros se apoderaron de la cabeza, y los ojos del mismo tono, despedían hostilidad a donde mirase. Altanero, terco; quien sabe, pero incluso el ser más ignorante del planeta sabría que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural, y al moverse, sus pasos yacían impregnados con la gracia de cualquier príncipe.

Porque después de todo, él, era uno en carne viva, sin importar la forma que tomase.

-Eriol-escuchó una voz, el príncipe trago aire, y al girar la vista se encontró con otro de los de su raza.

-Terada-clavó sus ojos en el rostro del otro, vislumbró sus cabellos castaños algo crecidos, su mirada tranquila se volvió fría y penetrante. No pensaba encontrarse con ese hombre tan pronto, vaya suerte; en todo caso no había otra persona a la que quisiese contarle aquello.

Y sabía, no había otra persona para contarlo aparte de él.

-Es raro que nos visites, no avisaste que vendrías-expresó, dio dos pasos alrededor de la puerta, levantó la vista. Esa noche se sentía tan triste, parpadeó, quizás por la falta de luz en el cielo, quizás por el frío que le embargaba día con día dentro del corazón. Contempló el lugar, pequeños árboles se alzaban a su alrededor, y el suelo yacía cubierto por unas pocas flores.

-Siento mucho mi falta de sutileza, pero creí importante venir, debo darte un mensaje-

-¿Un mensaje?-

-Así es-

Terada se mordió un labio como respuesta, ojos quedaron mirándose por unos cuantos segundos, tragó aire, se llevó una mano hasta la frente, quitó unos cuantos flequillos de su cara. Le indicó a Eriol que continuase.

Dentro de si, escuchaba como palpitaba su corazón, y que retumbaba en sus oídos al unísono del de Eriol.

-Verás, esta mañana me retrase en regresar a nuestra tierra, no me había alimentado y mi estómago gemía de dolor y éxtasis, necesitaba comer. Así que atraje algunos aldeanos, en ese momento una presencia familiar llegó hasta mi cabeza, y entonces mis ojos se posaron en una mujer-

-Es raro en ti, normalmente no sueles poner atención a los demás, para mí es más normal que me digas que te enamoraste de una estrella que de una terrana-

-Lo admito, quizás me gusta más mirar la luna que a ti, como decía, esta mujer llevaba una cabellera corta, no le tapaba más allá de los hombros, pequeña, pálida; pero lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus ojos; ¡jamás había visto tales ojos!, el verde de sus iris contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel, y lo rosado de sus labios-

-Dime, ¿a que tienes miedo Eriol?- y justo, cuando estaba por continuar, Terada provocó que se mordiese un labio, el corazón comenzó a bombearle sangre a toda velocidad. Frunció el seño, Terada después de todo podía leerlo como a un cuaderno abierto.

-Es una de los nuestros amigo, una carpatiana, al parecer nadie la ha reclamado, pero tiene heridas en su cuerpo. Morados; bajo su cuello había cicatrices, temo que la han estado maltratando, pero no sé durante cuanto tiempo-

-¿Cual es la duda que aflige tú alma?, desahógate conmigo Eriol, sueles preocuparte por personas que no tienen salida, y ni siquiera me has dicho si preguntaste su nombre- Eriol cerró los ojos, dos pasos, y al mirar el cielo pensó que esa noche era más lúgubre que de costumbre, se preguntó porque ahora, porqué en ese lugar. Se preguntó porque precisamente debía de tener el aroma del cuerpo de él. Precisamente de él.

Quien había desaparecido hace más de siete años, quién había sido en su momento una de las personas a las que más respetaba. Quien, sin buscarlo, era el dueño de la mayoría de recuerdos de cuando era niño.

-Tiene el olor Syaoran-las palabras quedaron impregnadas en el aire por uno cuantos segundos, algo se corto, el eco de la frase resonó en la mente de Terada, pies sobre la tierra se clavaron con fuerza sobre la misma, manos en puño.

Terada ahogó un grito cuando experimentó como el significado de aquella frase se clavaba como cientos de estacas en su piel.

Aquello era una locura.

-Imposible, él murió-pronunció, y al hacerlo Eriol vislumbró un eje de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Reconocería ese olor en cualquier-

-¿Insinúas que probablemente Syaoran la convirtió en una carpatiana?; ¿Qué la ha herido?; ¿Syaoran, quién jamás osó tocar antes a nadie para lastimar?.- el miedo se reflejó en su rostro; Eriol enmudeció; sabía que sonaba como una gran y reverenda estupidez.

Pero no conocía a nadie que tuviese ese olor, tenía pizcas de almendras, sudor y tierra mojada en la punta del cabello, tenía humo y pizcas de amaranto; sangre mezclada con humedad y un poco de alcohol.

-¿Carpatiana?-

-Medio carpatiana Terada, no vampiresa-

-Llamaré a Rika- le dio la espalda, pensó en como reaccionaría su esposa, imaginó el dolor de sus ojos en el instante en que le diese aquella noticia; imaginó como correría a buscarle.

No podía ser, pero lo sentía, lo sabía; y si se concentraba en ese ardor, en la forma en que palpitaba su corazón…

Syaoran estaba vivo…

-¿Qué edad tenía esa mujer?

-No podría decírtelo con exactitud, unos diecinueve, veinte creo. No más.  
-Entiendo-

Se miraron, ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de él; y enseguida, una nube de humo rodeó el cuerpo de ambos, en el cielo, un agujeró se abrió, rayos blanquecinos brotaron en el horizonte; alas color carbón adornó sus espaldas. Cayeron plumas al piso, y al hacerlo, se quemaron sin antes dejar un rastro de humareda en el mismo barro. Sus ojos cambiaron, color dorado y negro ceniza se apoderó del rostro de cada uno de ellos en el mismo orden; Eriol sonrió para sí. Terada tembló.

Y luego, desaparecieron por el agujero; y en el cielo, sólo quedó la luz de la luna que alumbraba aquella noche, y el ruido de los rayos que cortaban el aire.

* * *

Intentó contactar mentalmente con Syaoran dos veces, sin embargo ese estúpido vampiro no había respondido a su llamada, la doctora entonces sintió un miedo agudo que le oprimía el pecho, fue como si unas manos estuviesen tomándole del cuello, como si alguien hubiese estado presionando sus cuerdas vocales. ¿Y si ese chico había encontrado a Syaoran?; ¿y si le hubiera hecho daño?

-Dijo que era su amigo, eso seria imposible-pensó. Recordó la escena, sus ojos y el color extraño de los flequillos de cabello.

Pero esos ojos…

Al pensar en ellos vislumbró dolor, vergüenza, vislumbró un deje de agonía cuando exclamó el nombre de Syaoran. Pensó, quizás se arrepentía de algo, quizás era culpable de algo.

Levantó la vista, y al hacerlo, frente a ella se alzó la caballa donde aguardaba Syaoran; descendió del vehículo, el aroma a gasolina se había impregnado en sus prendas, y sus zapatos de taco alto yacían enlodados hasta decir basta. La próxima vez no saldría con tacos.

Entró con prisa, sudaba; el aroma a dentrífico ya no le mareaba después de todo, al mirar con detenimiento se percató de que había cierta calma escalofriante en el ambiente.

-¡Syaoran!-gritó. Miedo, impotencia, dolor. Sentimientos que se clavaron en su pecho al tocar el suelo de aquella cabaña.

Le dolía el cuerpo, ¿porqué?; sin respuesta, sus manos entonces sufrieron espasmos. Y al tratar de tranquilizarse experimentó como si alguien le hubiese estado clavando con un martillo en medio de las rodillas.

_-Yo siento lo que sientes, ambos sabemos que piensa el otro. Porque somos una sola esencia, porque estamos conectados pequeña_-las palabras que había pronunciado en otra ocasión Syaoran llegaron a su cerebro, corrió. Sus ojos se clavaron en la figuraba de un hombre que luchaba por mantenerse de pie, se encontraba solo con unos pantalones puestos, aferrándose a la pared fría de la habitación con una de sus manos que yacían en cierto sentido cubiertas de sangre. Estúpido, estúpido. ¡Mil veces bestia!

Las gotas de sudor caían por la piel de su cuello, respiraba entrecortadamente, parecía como si el corazón no tuviese suficiente sangre para latir; los ojos yacían inyectados de sangre y amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas; miró más despacio, aquellos ojos parecían estar mirando a la nada, pero tenían ese destello de locura tan marcado en su brillo que Sakura no supo distinguir si le miraba a ella realmente o no

Le miró en silencio, se mordió la boca, un hilo de sangre caía de su pecho, la herida de su corazón se había vuelto a abrir.

Estúpido vampiro de cuarta.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó; y entonces percibió como lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

No entendía.

¿Por qué?; ¿Por qué se había levantado de aquella camilla?

¡No estaba en condiciones de caminar, y ni hablar de levantarse! ; Enseguida, la morena se lanzó sobre él, inconciente incluso, de la velocidad de sus movimientos.

-Hay que sanar la herida-

-Él vendrá, él vendrá-se petrificó. ¿De qué hablaba?; ahogó un hipo, le tomó de un brazo, chocaron en la pared, Sakura comenzó a presionar con sus manos el pecho; merlín la sangre brotaba como la lluvia en una tormenta, y no tenía siquiera una comprensa en la mano en ese minuto. Se mordió un dedo, quedo contemplando la expresión de los ojos del otro.

Parecía perdido en otra dimensión, como si estuviese a miles de años en el pasado, y ella, sentía que se alejaba constantemente de él. Syaoran tragó aire, le corrió con brusquedad, ella no le soltó por más que el otro la obligaba a hacerlo.

-Él vendrá y yo he de protegerte de él-exclamó, entonces Sakura percibió un dejo de miedo en su voz, como si su memoria se hubiera quedado en una parte antigua del tiempo, en algún recóndito recuerdo; como si estuviese mirando a miles de hombres alrededor de ellos, y ella, era la única que no pudiese mirarles.

No quería, creía que le perdería entre las tinieblas de su mente, y que quizás la locura se estaba adueñando de las luces de razón que parecían quedarle.

-No me importa si ese sujeto viene, tienes que echarte en la camilla; ¡debo cerrar esta herida!-

-Está por llegar-

-No me importa, ¡niño mimado!, podremos irnos de aquí si gustas, tenemos armas, podremos defendernos si las cosas salen mal; ¡pero por el mismísimo diablo tírate en la camilla!-

Le estaba gritando, lo sabía, clavó sus ojos sobre el rostro de la doctora, ella le miró, él bufó ante eso, sabía que Sakura estaba rogándole a través de lo verde de sus ojos que guardara la calma.

¿Y cómo se hacia eso?; ¿cómo se hacía cuando experimentabas que tú corazón latía desenfrenado?; ¿cómo se hacía cuando tú cuerpo parecía temblar minuto con minuto?. Necesitaba pensar, y por morgana que odiaba pensar cuando sabía, podía perder algo más que la vida; ella no entendía, ¡era la horrible sensación de saber que conocía esa presencia, pero no lograba recordar de donde o de quien era!; ¡era el hecho de saber que partes de su memoria volvían a él y no tenía idea porqué!

-No serias capaz de disparar pequeña, pero yo si soy capaz de matarle, y lo sabes bien-

-Es mejor evitar pelear en ese estado-

_-Evitar el peligro parece más fácil que enfrentarse al mismo_-; esa frase regresó a su cabeza, ¿pero quién la había pronunciado antes? Dios, aquella incertidumbre amenazaba con desquiciarlo, y odiaba esa sensación.

-Ven, estírate-dijo la otra, Syaoran suspiró, no podría ganarle aunque quisiera, le hizo caso, quitó la mano del contorno de la pared; contempló el instante en que Sakura le ayudaba a deslizar su cuerpo por sobre la camilla; y entonces, experimentó la suavidad de los dedos de la doctora comenzando a curar la herida abierta de su pecho; ¡maldita estaca de Hierro!, ¡Y maldita ella por ser tan jodidamente hermosa e irracional en un momento como ese!; ¡y decía que él era el bestia, ella lo era ahora, ¡curarle era una pérdida insana de tiempo!

En su mente se preguntó porque lo hacia, a pesar de todo, de los gritos, las amenazas; a pesar de que desobedecía sus órdenes y minuto tras minuto parecía perder la razón.

-Dime-escuchó la voz de ella, le leía como a un libro.

-¿Por qué?; ¿Por qué en ese momento, no huiste de mi?, podría haberte matado-recordó la escena, y la imagen se formó en su cabeza como pequeñas luces fugaces. Veía el color verde de sus ojos, percibía el aroma de la sangre y la textura de la tierra; percibía el chillido de las ratas y el asfixiante olor a muerte y putrefacción.

-Sentí que eras más de lo que aparentabas en esa siniestra imagen -

Los ojos de Syaoran le miraron, sus labios, su cuerpo; lo fino de las caderas. Le asaltó otra vez dolor, y el ardor de las manos pareció desconectarlo de la realidad. Y justo cuando Sakura estuvo por terminar de curar la herida sujetó su muñeca con fuerza; entonces, escuchó dentro de si el eco de su propia voz.

_-No la haz reclamado como tuya-_

El viento movió las hojas de los árboles esa noche, un sentimiento brutal, inconciente se apoderó de él, no quería oír esa voz, porque sabía, si lo hacia terminaría completamente loco; crujió un vidrio, giró la visual con rapidez, las manos le temblaron. Alejó a la doctora en cuestión de segundos.

_-Vienen a buscarte, vienen a terminar lo que te hicieron-_

Otra vez la voz, y la sensación de que faltaba un pedazo importante en su memoria, otra vez el sonido de la estaca, de la cadena al atar sus muñecas y de los grilletes siendo colocados en sus tobillos.

_-Reclámala, vienen a quitártela, ¡te atarán de nuevo a la tumba!- _

Gruñó, Sakura yació espantada, jamás había visto esa expresión en sus ojos.

Que vengan, no importa, después de todo él podía defenderla, aún con el cuerpo herido, aún con lo inestable de su mente.

Y si osaban con tocarle un solo cabello a Sakura él les arrancaría los brazos.

* * *

Alas negras aterrizaron frente a la cabaña, cambiaron de forma, y bajo el cielo apareció la figura de dos hombres; levantaron su vista, el cielo de la noche rugió como miles de animales salvajes siendo devorados por otros; gotas de sudor cayeron por sus cuellos, susurros, el eco del viento chocó contra la piel.

-Están aquí-exclamó Syaoran al tiempo en que dejaba que sus ojos se clavaran en el filo de la puerta, si hubiese podido, la puerta habría salido desatada contra la pared, y luego, seguro, se habría extinguido en constantes llamas.

Un poder sobrehumano fue captado por los sentidos de Sakura, la doctora experimentó como la piel comenzaba a sufrir espasmos, se sintió inquieta; movió una mano, la llevó hasta la boca, mordió la palma. Era horrible no saber que pasaba y se sentía como una completa inútil en ese momento.

Parpadeó. Vislumbró a Syaoran, yacía frente de ella con un brazo impidiéndole avanzar, y el otro en torno a su cintura.

Mentes parecieron conectarse, y la doctora percibió demasiados sentimientos acumulados.

Furia, amargura, confusión.

Un ruido, giraron y quedaron contemplaron expectantes el movimiento del viento a través de una de las ventanas, Sakura ahogó un hipo; y creyó que el viento era capaz de hacer llorar sangre a las nubes esa noche fría y sin estrellas.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta de entrada Terada levantó una mano, atrás suyo, la tierra comenzó a moverse, gotas de lluvia impregnaron la noche; las botas que calzaba se cubrieron con barro. El aire era gélido, olía a muerte, olía a miedo.

Dominante, provocó que una ráfaga de viento fuese oprimida por su puño, entonces, supo que había desquebrajado el aire, lo contuvo en un lanzamiento, vislumbró la puerta, imaginó que el aire no era más que materia, conjunto de átomos que podía lanzar como un trueno, escuchó como en su mano miles de descargas comenzaban a juntarse, volátiles destellos comenzaron a producirse en menos de diez segundos. Sonrió, frunció el seño, tras de si, Eriol se alejó un poco; se mordió un labio.

Grito.

-¡Doblégate!- ante los ojos de Eriol salió de la mano una bola de energía color ámbar, chocó con la puerta, la madera se destruyó, miles de pedazos parecieron quedar en el aire congelados, quemó la puerta de entrada luego de ese primer movimiento.

* * *

No supieron como, pero fue como si la estructura de madera se partiese en dos, el aroma a quemado se impregnó en sus fosas nasales; temblaron, los vidrios de la casa se trizaron uno con uno a medida que pasaban los minutos; cerraron los ojos, para cuando los abrieron ante ellos aparecieron lo que parecía ser humanos. Pero no despedían aroma a humanos, ni siquiera se veían como uno. Los ojos les brillaban mortecinamente para ser de uno, y la mano de uno de ellos yacía cubierto de humo, contenía algo similar a un foco de luz, imposible, pensó la doctora; ¡No era racional que un humano quemara a voluntad un objeto!

Se agitó, levantó la vista, Syaoran experimentó como el cuerpo de la doctora se alejaba un poco. ¿Qué hacer?; reconoció a Eriol de entre ambos.

_-¿Quién es él?-_ se preguntó Sakura. Le llamó la atención aquel sujeto, el mismo hombre que en su mano, portaba el foco de luz, el mismo del que brotaban bocanadas de humo y aroma quemado. Tenía porte admirable, gran poder, y podía percibir el desprecio hacia su persona.

Podía percibir que la odiaba.

_-Tengo miedo_- pensó. Enseguida, Terada dobló su muñeca, una silla de metal se movió, Sakura escuchó el crujir del metal al ser separado del suelo, ¡Eso tampoco era posible!; ¡Syoran jamás mencionó nada de un poder con el cual alguien pudiese mover objetos a diestra y siniestra!. Se quedo quieta, otra vez pálida. ¡Aquello no era normal maldita sea! Terada volvió a doblar la mano, la llevó un poco hacía atrás del hombro, esperó, soltó el movimiento, y la silla salió desplegada rápido, directo a la cabeza de la ella, Sakura giró, la silla paso rozando pero alcanzó a cortarle una mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de reaccionar. Terada le mirada con vacía expresión, fríamente; como si ella no fuese más que un insecto al cual podía arrancarle las alas cuando quisiese.

_-Príncipe de las tinieblas- _aquella frase se coló en su cabeza, no supo porqué, pero sabía que debía de mantenerse callada y con los ojos sobre los de él. ¿Quién era?; ¿Qué quería en ese lugar?

Terada clavó su mirada en ella, ella tragó un grito, experimentó como el cuerpo volvía a doler, corazón latiendo deprisa; y poco a poco el miedo se la carcomía lentamente, y vislumbró el instante en que el hombre agitaba su mano, fue un segundo, quizás dos, pero experimentó como su cuerpo era separado metros del suelo; y como, lentamente algo le estaba tratando de romper los huesos del cuello; pero no había nada junto a ella, no había nadie presionándole la garganta, pero dolía y por ello sabía que aquello estaba pasando; y que no era, una sutil imagen que producía su mente. Merlín, se sintió igual que cuando era carcomida por pesadillas.

-No te soltarás- exclamó el hombre, Sakura gimió, pero por más que trataba no lograba zafarse, por más que se rozaba el cuello con las manos no hallaba aquello que estaba asfixiándola; no podía moverse, no podía hablar. Se sentía igual de impotente que un preso que sabe, morirá en una silla eléctrica, y que sin importar lo que diga o lo que haga, de todas formas tarde o temprano le llegará la muerte.

_-Detente-_ dijo Syaoran, Terada giró a verle, pero jamás llegaron a su mente las palabras exclamadas por el cárpato; en el aire había un calor extraño, más si se miraba desde los ojos de Eriol; entonces, sin previo aviso el moreno se arrojó sobre el hombre, gritando desesperado frases mudas que sólo Sakura, era capaz de oír; y sin embargo ellos no eran capaz de escucharle, no eran capaz de entender el dolor que se producía dentro de si cada vez que trataba de hablar en voz alta, porque no poseía voz; y dolía la garganta al hacerlo; quemaba una sensación traslúcida e intangible sobre la lengua al hacerlo.

_-¡Que le has hecho!- _volvió a gritar, pero está vez Terada supo que algo andaba mal, quizás por el frío que recorrió la piel de sus manos, quizás porque pedazos de madera, de la misma puerta que anteriormente yació destruida ante los ojos de Sakura, comenzaron a volar y a estrellarse contra las paredes de la cabaña sin razón aparente.

En silencio, desde el otro lado de la habitación, Eriol vislumbró como pequeñas descargas de electricidad comenzaron a colisionar una con otra; ojos verdes yacían fijos sobre los ámbar de Syaoran, Terada frunció el seño, y Eriol supo que no seguiría tentando a la suerte a costa de la mujer, contempló como Terada tronó los dedos de la mano; otra vez las maderas se movieron, finalmente, Sakura salió despedida en cuestión de segundos contra la dureza y la frialdad de una pared de la sala, chocó, el eco del cuerpo colapsando quedó grabado en la memoria del moreno. Dolor, otra vez sólo escuchaba dolor, Syaoran llevó una mano hasta su frente, y era su culpa, sabía que era su maldita culpa.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio, y Sakura cayó inconsciente sobre el mullido piso cubierto de polvo, Eriol le observó un instante, enseguida; hilillos de sangre brotaron de la frente, y una mano yació inmóvil por casi seis segundos.

Aquello superó la racionalidad del cárpato. Estaba herida, y la habían lastimado, y todo por causa suya.

Otra vez, entonces, sin previo aviso lo atacó la voz.

_-Está muerta- _

-¡Syaoran!- gritó Terada en ese mismo segundo, la voz dentro de su cabeza comenzó a colisionar con la de él; imponente, el hombre bajó la mano, y el aire se volvió tan frío como antes; tomó aire, espero, pequeñas cuerdas se formaban en su cabeza, hilos color negro y rojo comenzaron a entrelazarse como pequeñas cruces. Syaoran experimentó algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica, sabía, porque la sensación le era familiar, quizás de antaño, sin saber porque siquiera, que aquel hombre trataba de conectar con su mente. Ni pensarlo, se dijo, ¡jamás le dejaría penetrar tras los ladrillos de su conciencia!; ¡especialmente cuando le atacaba el sonido de esa voz!; ¿y al fin y al cabo quién se creía?

_-Ha atacado a la niña-_

Lo recordaba, el momento en que el cuerpo de Sakura chocó contra la pared, en que olfateó el aroma de su sangre

_-Está muerta, y sus ojos vacíos te observan desde la pared-_el momento en que perdió, por un instante casi imperceptible, la conexión con su mente.

-No puedo hacerlo-exclamó Terada, no había entrada a su mente, ¡no lograba ver que había más allá del animal que observaba en aquel lugar!, no halló vía, solo una desenfrenada ansia de matar, el deseo de estrangularle; de cortarle el cuello. El deseo de ver su sangre desperdigada por el piso, el deseo de portar en la palma de su mano lo verde y brillante de sus ojos.

Eriol enmudeció, miró alrededor, las ventanas amenazaban con salirse de la cabaña, el techo pareció arder, bajo sus pies, las pequeñas maderas con agujeros comenzaron a palpitar.

_-Extraño-_ se dijo, era como si hubiese otro hombre bajo la tierra, pero sabía, porque no olía aroma de otro cuerpo que solo eran jugarretas de su mente; entonces, un vacio, algo que se quebraba, que desquebrajaba el sonido le aterró; la sensación de que cambiaba los latidos del corazón de Syaoran penetró en su cabeza, palpitaba con ira, rabia. Odio, palpitaba con frenesí, locura y muerte.

Se mordió un dedo, quiso alertar a Terada, pero las palabras jamás abandonaron su garganta, y sus ojos quedaron estupefactos sobre los colmillos del moreno.

_-Se está convirtiendo en vampiro-_

Era el primer paso de ello, y aunque ni Syaoran lo sabía, había cruzado aquel espacio que separaba como decía Eriol, al genio del loco. Cruzaba ciego sobre esa cuerda floja inestable, esperando que alguien viniese y le detuviera, esperando que alguien, quien quiera que fuese se opusiera al cambio dentro de sí.

Y por primera vez Eriol tuvo miedo de esos colmillos, del rostro, ¡de los ojos dorados que ahora portaban iris color rojizo similar al de un asesino en serie!

_-¡Casi es un vampiro!-_ logró advertirle, la pequeña conexión que mantenía con Terada pareció aflorar en medio de ese dolor, el hombre giró a ver a su compañero, y Eriol no fue capaz de ocultar como incluso le temblaban las manos del puro pánico.

_-¿Puedes controlarle?-_preguntó, Terada percibió como el pecho se oprimía en un instante, como, desde el cuello, la sangre que debería de llegar hasta su corazón se congelaba en el camino.

_-No lo sé-_

_-Terada-_guardaron silencio, era una decisión difícil; una que esperaba poder obviar, una que esperaba jamás tener que llevar a cabo.

¡Quería a Syaoran al fin y al cabo maldita sea!; ¡esperaba llegar y encontrarle sano!, llegar y encontrarle tranquilo quizás mirando por el traslúcido vidrio de una de las ventanas del lugar, pero no, porque estaba loco, porque se había perdido en las sombras de su mente; porque quizás luego de siete años sólo quedaban retazos de la persona que anteriormente fue.

_-En estos casos solo tenemos tres opciones, y sabes cual es la salida más sencilla_-

_-No puedo permitirte hacer eso-_ exclamó Eriol, supo porque algo dolía dentro de sí que no era una opción el impedir aquello; porque le dolía el pecho, porque ardían los ojos.

Porque de solo imaginarlo, se le partía el corazón.

-Deja que me haga cargo de esto, recuerda, ¡fue mi culpa que lo capturasen esos humanos!; y jamás podré vivir para compensar esos años, porque no tengo nada que ofrecerle para enmendarlo Eriol y lo sabes-

Guardó silencio, claro que lo recordaba, jamás podría olvidar los gritos, los llantos por la noche, jamás podría olvidar el ruido que producía la tierra siendo araña por las manos de Syaoran bajo ella. ¿Cómo se hacía eso?; ¿cómo dormías sabiendo que tu mejor amigo estaba sufriendo bajo de tus pies, quizás sin aire, quizás sin latir?

-Si lo sé, lo recuerdo todas las noches- exclamó, y al hacerlo su mirada chocó con los ojos de Syaoran; estaba enrabiado; y sabía, le contemplaba planeando en su cabeza la mejor manera para verlo morir, quizás quemado como él; quizás torturado como él.

Y si las miradas matasen, Eriol supo que estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos.

-Déjame ayudarte - exclamó Terada, dio dos pasos al frente, Syaoran gruñó como un animal encolerizado, ¿Quién era por dios?

El hombre se mordió un labio, y en su mente, pequeñas escenas comenzaron a colisionar, imágenes de Syaoran de niño corriendo y jugando con la habilidad de mover los muebles, imágenes de él regañándole, de él dejando la puerta del cuarto donde dormía el moreno abierta; imágenes donde sabía, porque eran las únicas que mantenía consigo, Syaoran seguía siendo su hermano menor. _–No puedes ayudarle, le has perdido, le dejaste abandonado a su suerte-_ y la frase dicha por Eriol entonces regresó a su cabeza, vaya momento para escucharla.

_-No le hagas daño, recuerda, ¡es tu hermano menor Terada_!- tragó aire, no era necesario que su compañero le dijese eso, bien lo sabía, y por ello dolía el doble, porque tuvo que pasar siete años para aceptar que estaba muerto; porque tuvo que estar noches y noches recostado en la cama del menor para olvidarle poco a poco, sin comer, sin respirar; sin amar.

* * *

En medio de esa confusión de voces Syaoran pareció escuchar como de una boca salía un gemido, se giró, contempló a la pequeña, aún yacían las manos en el suelo inmóviles y alrededor de ella habían caído pedazos de madera y de cemento de aquella pared con la cual, en un instante había colapsado. Respiró, gotas de sudor helado le bajó por la frente, el cabello largo se había deshecho de la trenza que anteriormente Sakura había dejado en el mismo; manos en puño, los llevó con fuerza hasta atrás de la espalda, y en un movimiento rápido quedó al lado de la doctora. Se perdió entre el aroma del cuerpo bañado de tierra y el color rojizo de la sangre que ahora, yacía seca sobre sus mejillas.

_-Despierta-_ dijo, sin respuesta, le tomó con una mano, no la movió del suelo; sólo sostuvo entre sus dedos el rostro inconsciente de la niña. Se perdió en lo delgado de la boca; en el color de los mismos_. –Sakura despierta-_ llamó, una idea, imagen estúpida se cruzó por su cerebro, entonces tomando con suavidad su cara descendió con rapidez a la misma; se quedó sobre los labios, abrió la boca, mas no le besaba, creyó que si la otra sentía sobre la piel la suya ella lograría despertar, se arrodilló, finalmente tembloroso buscó la delineada cintura de la mujer; le abrazó.

Le abrazó porque temía haberla perdido, porque temía quedarse completamente sólo.

Diez segundo, y la doctora experimentó algo posarse sobre ella, helado, tibio, y unas manos rozar la tela de su camisa; enseguida pudo escuchar una respiración_. –Despierta-_ una voz, y supo que no estaba muerta después de todo. Movió una mano, le dolía respirar; parpadeó, y al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos dorados del otro. No sabía porque pero sentía que algo dolía, que tenía ganas de llorar; percibió algo frío, bajó la vista y frente de su rostro vislumbró como caía otra vez sangre del pecho de Syaoran.

Ahogó un hipo, y supo que sentía ese dolor porque no fue capaz de defenderse en su momento, ¡ni siquiera había podido curar la herida como se debía y se hacía llamar doctora de urgencias!; percibió como la sangre caía y que estaba más fría de lo normal; al mirar se perdió en el brillo enloquecido de los ojos de Syaoran, había cambiado algo en él, lo sabía, el problema era que no sabía porque.

-Syaoran- dijo, y al oírle el otro supo que estaba viva, ¡vaya susto!, se mordió un labio como respuesta, otra vez la aprisionó entre sus brazos. No la soltaría, no con esos hombres en la habitación.

_-Si la dejas morirá- _otra vez la voz, la mujer contempló como el otro le soltaba de un minuto a otro y con delicadeza le dejaba sobre el helado y polvoriento suelo, la llevaba detrás de su cuerpo. Sakura contempló como parecía querer defenderla impidiendo que se moviese con una de sus manos.

Syaoran gruñó al resto de la habitación, y sus ojos dorados fueron tornándose cada vez más rojizos.

El hilo de voz de la doctora llegó hasta los oídos de los presentes, Eriol no se movió; Terada dejó al igual que Syaoran salir un gruñido de frustración; ¿Por qué demonios la protegía?, ¿Acaso ella lo había estado cuidando?; no tuvo tiempo para hacer la pregunta en voz alta porque Sakura obligó a Syaoran que la dejasen ver, quería hablar; lo supo porque algo se había roto en el aire.

-Tienen tres opciones-la voz de ella, y Terada fijó sus ojos sobre ese color verde, aún le miraba con odio.

-¿Tres opciones?-preguntó Eriol, ambos vislumbraron como Sakura se aferraba con fuerza al brazo del moreno; temblaban sus piernas, pero su boca no tenía ni un ápice de mostrar temor.

_- Veamos cuanto le dura-_ pensó.

-Así es-dijo ella- matarnos a los dos- no, no podría, ¡ni siquiera había permitido que Terada lo lastimase más allá de un escarmiento a costa de la vida de la mujer!; Eriol parpadeó, esperó las otras dos opciones. -Dejarnos en paz o ayudarme a salvarlo- silencio. No sabía qué hacer, es decir, él obviamente escogería la tercera opción, pero no podía hablar por Terada.

Sakura solo obtuvo como respuesta el silencio

-¡Idiotas!; ¡elijan alguna!; ¿no entienden la gravedad del asunto?, nadie podrá pararle cuando...cuando-el miedo se apoderó de su cerebro, recordó aquella mirada asesina y perversa que se clavaba en Syaoran cada vez que sus ojos terminaban por tornarse rojizos como la sangre, el aroma, los colmillos brillando en medio de la oscuridad. Un ansia irrefrenable de matar, de destruir un hecho de su pasado.

Terada dio un paso al frente, el otro volvió a gruñirle.

-Déjame ayudarte- exclamó, Sakura parpadeó. ¿Por qué en ese momento, cuando aquel hombre dijo aquello pareció sentir en su corazón una gran tristeza?; no entendía.

Otra vez dio unos cuantos pasos, pero Syaoran percibió este como un ataque y colocó a Sakura detrás de él otra vez

-¡Atrás!-gritó la doctora, se había fusionado por completo con el joven cárpato, no había distinción en sus voces; fue como si ambos estuviesen gritando desde un solo cuerpo, y si ponías atención, palpitaban unísonos ambos corazones.

Terada se detuvo y regresó al lado de Eriol, contempló a la supuesta medio-carpatiana, le miró con sorna, no duraría demasiado sincronizado con Syaoran.

-Syaoran déjame ayudarte- vieron como ella le tomaba del brazo, él giraba; ella le retiraba la venda del pecho; otro gruñido.

Syaoran le miró, y en ese minuto Eriol percibió un escalofrío, retazos de imágenes de hombres siendo asesinados se cruzó por su visual.

-Quítate de allí- dijo, lo supo por el aroma del lugar, por el hedor de la sangre caliente y el pecho que latía desenfrenado del moreno, porque, cuando el cárpato volvió a levantar la vista ojos rojizos les miraban como idiotizados.

-Syaoran...-

-Se ha transformado, Terada-exclamó Eriol.

-Por favor Syaoran déjame ayudarte, ellos no van a lastimarme- se negaba a dejarle sólo, no sabía exactamente bien el porqué, pero sentía que si lo abandonaba jamás volvería a verle, jamás volvería a escuchar su voz en su cabeza; jamás sentiría el sabor de sus besos.

Quizás fue el saber que yacía aún la herida en su pecho, o por la locura que lentamente le consumía y lo alejaba de ella.

Un trueno cayó desde el aire, y la solitaria noche fue iluminaba por rayos azules gélidos, la casa pareció estar gritando, y la tierra se azotaba bajo el eco de las maderas del piso.

-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó Eriol, no se movió ni por un segundo, no estaba tan loco como para acercarse a Syaoran en ese estado de tensión.

-Mi bandeja de instrumental médico-

-Eso es algo ancestral, es mejor llamar a nuestro sanador para que le trate-

-¡Para entonces estará muerto!; ¡maldita sea!-gritó, Eriol percibió como le cruzaba un choque de miles de descargas eléctricas.

Enseguida Terada se acercó despacio, miró la habitación; al fondo en una camilla se hallaba la bandeja, levantó una mano y la bandeja se tele trasportó de la camilla hasta donde Sakura. La otra tragó aire al percibir lo helado del metal caer en sus rodillas.

Morgana, jamás se acostumbraría a esos poderes tan extraños.

La doctora comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del moreno, se giró mirando directamente a Eriol, quien, en silencio yacía concentrado en algún punto de aquella desolada habitación.

-Necesito tierra fresca-

Se miraron, la puerta se abrió de la nada, y por ella Eriol salió para buscar la tierra, la luna brillaba mortecinamente; se dio el lujo de levantar la vista. Aún no había una sola nube en el cielo, pero al menos yacía cubierto de estrellas.

Sakura tosió varias veces, se tocó el cuello, le dolía. Los dedos de Terada se encontraban marcados en el y supo, cuando percibió el horrible aroma de su sangre cayendo por la herida que quería tirarle la camioneta encima luego de que todo se arreglara.

Si, ya vería luego.

Volvió a concentrarse en Syaoran, tomó los aparatos que se encontraban en el interior de la bandeja de instrumental médico, retiró unas cuantas vendas y algunas agujas, iba a doler, lo sabía; especialmente porque no tenía anestesia para sedarlo, pero bueno; todo sea por ganar un poco de tiempo. El otro experimentó el ardor de sus manos, y como, en su cerebro al momento de tocarle aquella aguja algo explosionó. Sakura le vislumbró, los ojos yacían fijos en un punto inexacto de la habitación, tragó aire, concentrada yacía suturando la herida del pecho, las mano se movieron con facilidad y destreza por la delgada piel, vaya herida molestosa, si no se cerraba con eso entonces nada lo haría.

La doctora le miró un momento mas Syaoran no la miraba a ella, sus ojos estaban clavados en ambos sujetos; le molestaban, ni siquiera podía soportar su olor, ni el aroma de colonia que yacía impregnada en el cuello del de ojos azules.

-Necesitas sangre-exclamó Sakura. Por un segundo olvidó que no se encontraban solos, lástima, y ella quería jugar un poco en ese lugar. ¿Y si de todas formas se ponía traviesa para aminorar el ambiente tenso que se había formado con el moreno?

_-Mejor luego-_pensó, se sonrojó autómata al pensar en ello, especialmente porque la imagen del otro recibiendo su sangre era lo suficientemente excitante como para desconcentrarla_._

-Le daré la mía- respondió Terada, ella se asombró; ¿ese hombre sería capaz de hacer eso?; vislumbró como con pocos pasos se acercó hasta Syaoran y ella, les contó, diez pasos en total; el diez era un buen número, y supo, por el sonido que el corazón de Terada en ese segundo latía unísono con el suyo.

-Esta bien- dijo, esperó, Terada pareció flotar por el suelo, la doctora estaba segura que sus pies no alcanzaban a rozar las maderas, para cuando levantó la vista el hombre yacía frente a Syaoran, el carpato se sonrió, Terada le mostró su puño extendido y sin manga de camisa, un sonido, y en ese minuto solo Sakura captó como los colmillos brillantes salieron por su boca, como los ojos miraban realmente sin mirar la piel de ese hombre; y como, sus ojos otra vez yacían rojizos sin vida.

_-Está engañándolo-_ pensó, quiso alertarle, pero Syaoran en un movimiento le quitó la aguja de la mano, lanzó las vendas al suelo.

-Es una trampa- dijo, el otro pareció oírla, ignoró la frase; dejó que Terada contemplara lo brillante y peligroso de sus colmillos, dejó que viese pequeños fragmentos de su perdida mente.

-¡Detente, intenta matarte!-gritó Sakura, Terada parpadeó, transcurrió un segundo, algo se materializó en el aire, la doctora retiró la mano del pecho del moreno y con velocidad dejó caer la bandeja de plata para impedir que Syaoran avanzara para atacar a Terada; quedó al medio, justo cuando Syaoran se lanzaba para morderlo, justo cuando Terada retiraba la muñeca para que el otro no le dañase; silencio, y la otra experimentó un dolor atravesarle las costillas.

Y luego, solo pudo ver oscuridad.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó, y supo que yacía bajo los colmillos de Syaoran, dolía, parecía que miles de espinas se habían clavado en torno a su hombro, quiso moverse pero fue imposible; ¡Le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que supo quizás el otro le arrancase el brazo si seguía intentando aquello!; escuchó el sonido de la sangre salir por la piel, el momento en que se deslizaba y fluía por sus colmillos, en que llegaba a la lengua y cruzaba, desde la boca a la garganta.

Merlín, aquello dolía tanto.

-¡No!-Eriol ingresó a la habitación sin previo aviso, entonces se lanzó a separarles, los dientes de Syaoran parecían que iban a arrancarle el brazo a la mujer. Tonta, tonta, ¡mil veces tonta!; ¿Cómo se le ocurría intervenir si era probable que a Syaoran no le daría nada el dañarla estando consumido en ese estado?; pero claro, seguro a ella no se le cruzó esa idea.

Humana estúpida.

-No lo hagas- escuchó la voz de su compañero, Terada le detuvo, levantó una mano, Eriol quedó con los ojos fijos en ella. Suspiró, no podría hacer nada con Terada viéndole.

-No intervengas Eriol, deja que la mate-

-Estás loco-

-Loco quedará él cuando vuelva a tener conciencia y se de cuenta de que a matado a su preciosa muñequita-

Syaoran le miró, no entendía.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?; ¿Qué ella muera?- el otro sonrió con sorna, volvió a morder con fuerza, más sangre salió desde el brazo hasta los colmillos.

-¡Detenle!-dijo Eriol-Esta tomado demasiada sangre, la matará apropósito Terada-

-No lo hará-

-Te estas jugando la vida de la chica- el otro giro, ¡que acaso no escuchaba, Syaoran no la mataría, no importa cuan loco estuviese, no la mataría!

Quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta, no tenía caso discutir con ese animal ahora, Syaoran apenas si ponía atención a lo que decía igual que un niño escucha a sus padres dando un regaño, no, en ese segundo Syaoran sólo estaba tratando de sacarlo de quicio. Quería, necesitaba con urgencia tomar aire, si la mataba allá él.

_-_Acompáñame Eriol-exclamó, señaló la puerta; seguro afuera las estrellas aún continuaban brillando mortecinamente.

-Este no es el momento-

-Entiéndelo, es mejor alejarse, pretende atraernos hacia él; pretende matarnos a ambos lastimando a su compañera-

-No es su compañera aún- exclamó, entonces Terada ahogó un hipo, tocó con sus manos los flequillos de cabello que caían de su frente, ¿qué hacer?; ¿le dejaba allí a su suerte, la dejaba matarla o acaso debía de interrumpir?

No estaba en condiciones de pensar. Miró lo que había tras el vidrio de las ventanas, la noche se veía tentadora, tenía hambre; pero necesitaba con urgencia aire, necesitaba alejarse de él; de sus ojos. Para cuando Eriol se percató de que Terada acaba de abrir la puerta telepáticamente Syaoran le fulminaba con sus ojos rojizos y taciturnos otra vez; y una vez fuera, una vez pisado el lodo de la tierra húmeda por el agua y el frío Eriol experimentó como poco a poco el pecho se retorcía de dolor. Otra vez tan cerca, tan cerca de lograr que el moreno volviese, tan cerca de tenerle a su lado y de nuevo le perdía.

Y porque quiso.

-Cobarde- susurró al viento, Terada no escuchó nada, al levantar la mirada del suelo se encontró con el otro parado bajo aquella luz brillante de luna.

* * *

Miraba al vacío, sabía que Eriol estaba furioso porque sentía sobre sí como sus ojos parecían querer matarle a la distancia, llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, estúpido, no podía hacer nada por ahora; Eriol jamás lo comprendería.

-No te preocupes, no pienso irme como si no hubiese pasado nada-dijo, Eriol no contestó enseguida, cerró los ojos, en su mente sólo escuchaba el eco de su respiración, de la tierra siendo presionada por el peso de sus botas y el ruido de las alas de aves surcando en medio de la noche. -¿Piensas quedarte?-

-No es necesario que preguntes- otro malestar, y el corazón dolió como un maldito balazo en la nuca, dobló el cuello. –Quieres salvarlo, quieres enmendar el error que cometimos hace más de siete años-

-Quiero hacerlo porque en ese entonces tú hermano era mi mejor amigo, y aunque él no me reconozca aún sigue siéndolo en el fondo de mi corazón-silencio, supo que tragó una bocanada de aire, siguió escuchándole- Pero esa cosa que se encuentra dentro no es la misma persona. Se ha transformado por completo; ¡no nos reconoce, no queda un ápice de tú hermano!-gritaba colérico, las manos sudaban, parecía estar teniendo un ataque de pánico, y sabía, a Eriol le venían cada cierto tiempo; especialmente cuando sentía que no podía hacer nada. Especialmente cuando sentía que era un completo inútil.

-Ella puede controlarle, porque la transformación no está completa, piénsalo, después de todo aún no le ha matado-

-Debí llevármela, es muy peligroso dejarle con él en ese estado-

-Esta enfermo, herido, pero aún queda tiempo Eriol-

-¡Terada, abre los ojos!-

Un gruñido salió de su boca, la lengua se dobló, saliva cayó dentro de la garganta y creyó ahogarse por un segundo. Se giró, Eriol sólo pudo vislumbrar el instante en que el otro le jalaba con odio una muñeca.

-He tenido más de un hermano, y nunca he dejado que los sentimientos se apoderaran de mi juicio, ni siquiera cuando Noelle murió, ni siquiera cuando condenaron a muerte a Syaoran-

-Fue Yamazaki quien cazó a tu otro hermano-

Claro que lo sabía, porque recordaba el día de ello, porque recordaba los gritos de Rika diciéndole que su hermano mayor iba a morir, porque recordaba, como, cuando ella había gritado él se había reído con cinismo.

-Recuerda, él sólo estaba cumpliendo mis órdenes-

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

Con amor a quienes leen y comentan

_**Especialmente a: **_

Patonejo, Damari, Mitsuki Himura, Angel Seiriu, Laidy Shaden, Sethy, Carolina, Señorina de Hitsuga, Hitsuya Blood Lady, Sakurina Tsukino, Andrómeda no sainto, Hikari, Shaina, Rita, Kitty_wolf, Nattyxan, Mar 90, Eri-kun, Marce e Izaku-chan.

* * *

_**...Hoy la luna se ha vuelto negra...**_

_**...Y la pasión se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo...**_

_**...Mira, ¡un fantasma se arrastra del espejo a tu habitación!...**_

-Ghost-

Liderc Nadaly

Edición re-editada: septiembre 2010


End file.
